A New Destiny
by lilplayer
Summary: Sequel to Female Kira. With a new war approaching will the peace everyone fought so hard for be destroyed and will it ever return? I don't own Gundam SeedDestiny![AthrunxKirafemale] Chapter 26!
1. Motives

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**Motives**

**Summary: Sequel to Female Kira. With a new war approaching will the peace everyone fought so hard for be destroyed and will it ever return?**

**(A/N): Sorry for the long wait. Yes this is the sequel to "Female Kira" but before I begin there are a few things you need to know. First off if I spell any characters names wrong please do not hate me for it. There are so many different spellings for names that it is hard to tell what is right and what's not. Second this story is going to take place during the Gundam Seed Destiny timeline. However I am not a destiny expert. I have only seen a few episodes and I'm not all too familiar with all the characters. So this story will mostly likely be WAY off when compared to my other story. That being said enjoy!**

Athrun Zala or Alex Dino paced the length of the room in both worry and annoyance. He had spent the last 2 years as Cagallis personal bodyguard as the fiery blonde had taken over her father position as Head Representative. The girl in question was currently in a meeting. Normally Athrun would accompany her but for some reason he was denied entrance for this meeting.

Sighing Athrun continued his pacing. He was currently in his own room in Cagallis palace. He knew that things were currently not good with the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. He wasn't sure if it would escalate into another war…but anything was possible.

Athrun stopped his pacing and sat down on a light maroon couch in his room and turned on the television. He needed something to take his mind away from this meeting…badly.

Athrun watched as the female reporter started her story of how ever since the end of the war officials of both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT were still in search of the pilot of the Freedom.

Athrun wasn't at all surprise at this. Ever since the end of the war everyone had wondered who the pilot of the Freedom was. He would grit his teeth sometimes when they interviewed people and the public would give their opinion on what they though of the infamous pilot. Some had some particular nasty and spiteful things to say while most had nothing but wonder and awe to express.

Athrun turned his attention away from the television when the familiar sound of his portable phone entered his ears.

"Hello?" Athrun asked not bothering to check the caller id.

"Yes"

"No she is still there."

"I hope not."

"Yes."

"I understand, call me if you find anything else out."

"Bye. See you soon"

Athrun ended his very brief conversation. Just as he placed his phone back into the pocket of his jacket a knock at the door forced him to leave his position on the couch.

Walking over to the cream colored door Athrun pulled it open to reveal his friend and boss. Cagalli.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted and pushed her way in.

Athrun would normally say something sarcastic about Cagallis rude behavior but he could tell that the blonde was deeply worried and stress about something. She would normally never refer to him bye his normal name until they were safely secure in a private location.

"Cagalli?" Athrun questioned at the blonde paced the length of his room much like he had been doing not to long ago.

"Athrun what am I going to do? I can't let them do this! It isn't far!" Cagalli ranted. Every now and then she would bring her hands to her hair to clench and pull at the strands.

Athrun walked up to the girl and placed both his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing and to try and calm her a bit.

"Cagalli, slow down your not making any sense. What isn't far? Who is going to do what?" Athrun questioned in a calm tone.

Cagalli looked Athrun in the eye and took two long calming breaths.

"Athrun the council, they want me to…to marry!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun took his hands off Cagallis shoulders and took a few steps back.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli snorted in a very un-lady like fashion and crossed her arms around her chest. "They plan on pairing me up with some purple haired freak by the name of Yunna Syrian. **(There are so many different spelling for his name so don't critic if I spelt it wrong.)**

Athrun knew the name. He was one of the people on the council. He never actually met the man personally but he knew that his family held a high passion on the council.

"I'm sure that we can find someway around this Cagalli." Athrun said hopefully.

Cagalli sent Athrun a glare before shrugging. "Well nothing is official yet. I just can't believe that they would ask something like this of me! I mean I have been ruling Orb just fine in the last 2 years…WITHOUT being married." Cagalli snapped.

Athrun only nodded in agreement. Cagalli had been ruling Orb very well in the last 2 years, though he was slightly worried. Cagalli wasn't her normal fiery self when she was with the council. It was almost like she was scared of them. However Orb was doing well and that's what mattered.

Athrun was about to say something to the blonde when he notice her attention else where. He followed her line of sight and found that she was staring at the television. Her eyes set in a glare.

"You would think that they would have given up in the last two years." Cagalli said without any emotion.

Athrun nodded.

Cagalli turned to look at her green-eyed companion. "It has been two years Athrun. Why do you think they are still looking for her? I mean yes she was a great pilot but is it worth all this trouble for them? And even so what do they think they will accomplish if they do find Kira?" Cagalli questioned.

Athrun shrugged. "I really don't know there motives. All I know is that Kira should be in the spotlight, she never wanted a life like that and if she was revealed as the pilot of the Freedom she would be able to have her life." Athrun spoke truthfully. He had already had to change is name to Alex Dino because he was famous as the pilot of the justice and the son of former Chairman Zala.

Cagalli nodded understanding. She wouldn't want Kira to live like that either and she knew Kira didn't want it either.

"I'm scheduled to leave for PLANT for a meeting with the new chairman in a few days. You will be coming also as always so I would start packing." Cagalli said and left the room.

Athrun didn't give a response.

He sighed and turned off the television. He was really bothered on not knowing the Earth Alliance and ZAFTS motives for finding the pilot of the Freedom. He sighed and left the room to take a shower. It was far too late to allow his thoughts wonder off like this with out for certain of getting answers.

"Hello?" A female voice asked as she picked up her phone.

"Oh? Yes I can be ready by then."

"He doesn't know does he?"

"Yeah, it will be a surprise."

"Thank you, I'll see you at the shuttle port."

Hanging up her phone and pocketing it in her coat the woman placed a few dollars on a table and walked out of the small Coffee Shop and into the busy street.

**A/N): Yes it was very short! As will most of these chapters! I really don't know what to do for the beginning of this fic. I have the middle and ending all planned out but the beginning is a complete mystery. Any suggestions will be much appreciated.**

**I bet you don't know who the mystery woman is!**

**Till next time!**

**Review!**


	2. Attack

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

**Attack**

**A/N: Thanks who all reviewed hope you like the chapter!**

Cagalli and Athrun quickly made their way out of the palace and outside to be a car was waiting for them. Cagalli of course was wearing her normal council uniform that consisted of a maroon colored blazer and pants, with a white shirt underneath. Athrun simply had on a pair of dark grey pants and jacket with a green turtle neck underneath.

Entering the car followed shortly by Athrun, Cagalli gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure you should wear that to a meeting with the chairman?" Athrun asked. Once the car started heading to the shuttle port.

Cagalli glared at Athrun. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing? This is after all the official head-representatives uniform." Cagalli snapped.

Athrun sighed. "True enough but you are the Princess of Orb don't you think you wearing a dress would be a little more suitable?" Athrun asked in an exhausted tone.

Cagalli gave Athrun a death glare. "I shouldn't be based on what I'm wearing, when I go to see the Chairman. Besides I think my pants make me seem more serious than a dress." Cagalli stated proudly.

Athrun only shook his head. "You can be so stubborn sometimes." Athrun commented flatly.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at that. "If I'm not mistaken your girlfriend…who happens to be my twin sister is also as stubborn as can be."

Athrun looked at Cagalli and laughed.

"What are you laughing at Mr_. Dino_?" Cagalli demanded making sure to put extra emphasis on the name _Dino_.

Calming down from his fit of laughter Athrun looked Cagalli in the eye. "Are you really comparing your stubbornness to Kiras?"

Cagalli growled slightly. "Ok, ok so she isn't as stubborn as me…put pretty close. Plus she isn't exactly fund of dresses either. She puts almost as much as a fight as I do." Cagalli huffed.

Athrun nodded in agreement. "True you both are stubborn and Kira isn't fund of dresses either. However she doesn't nearly put up as much as a fight as you."

Cagalli settled with a glare. She knew that Athrun was right. Though she and Kira did not like dresses, Kira would wear one if asked and wouldn't put up that much of a fuss…while she would gladly claw the eyes out of anyone who came in a ten foot radius of her with a dress.

Athrun grinned slightly at the blonde. He knew that she would most likely sulk for the rest of the day from his little victory, but he didn't really mind.

"I talked to Kira a few days ago." Athrun said out of the blue.

Cagalli gave Athrun a slightly confused look. "So? You and her talk all the time…you are in a relationship after all."

"No, this was different. She told me that some commander from the Earth Forces called her. They wanted to know if she had any information on the whereabouts of the Freedom pilot." Athrun explained.

Cagalli looked at Athrun directly. "Did she say anything else?" Cagallis tone showed that she was deeply interested.

Athrun shook his head no. "She never said anything else, but she was going to try and look into it."

"Do you think that would be a good idea? I mean if they called her then they must have learned something about Kiras connection to the Freedom." Cagalli asked.

Athrun shrugged. "I really don't know. Kira was an EA soldier for a dear action of the war. Perhaps they did some digging and are calling surviving soldiers to see if anyone knows anything?"

Cagalli frowned. "That wouldn't make any since. There must be hundreds of people for them to call. It would take forever."

Athrun sighed. "True, but Kira was a coordinator and as far as I know the only surviving coordinator in the EA. I think Kira would be a prime suspect for them."

Cagalli nodded her head in agreement. "True enough."

The rest of the ride to the shuttle port remained in silence. Cagalli skimmed threw some documents and Athrun simply looked out the window watching the scenery go bye.

The car came to a stop and Cagalli and Athrun stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to the shuttle.

Cagalli and Athrun climbed into the shuttle and acknowledged a few Orb soldier that saluted at they walked by.

Cagalli quickly made her way to her normal seat and smiled at the sight that greeted her. She took off running and approached the figure that was seating comfortably in their seat.

Athrun was a bit surprised when Cagalli started running all of a sudden. He failed to notice the other person on board the shuttle until he approached Cagalli.

Cagalli released the person from her embrace and moved slightly so that Athrun could see the person.

"Kira!" Athrun said shocked. Kira never came on trips with them so it was a big surprise to see her here.

Kira smiled. "Hello Athrun."

Athrun and Cagalli took their seats. Cagalli sat across from Kira while Athrun took the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked once the shuttle started to leave.

Cagalli made a face of mock annoyance. "Is that any way to say hello to your girlfriend? Honestly Kira I don't see how you can put up with his rudeness."

Athrun gave Cagalli a mock glare and Kira simply giggled.

"I guess the same way as you Cagalli. Since you two work with one another everyday I figured you would know how to deal with it." Kira said still giggling slightly.

Cagalli huffed. "Not that I need his protection. I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much."

Athrun and Kira both laughed slightly.

"So you haven answered my question yet." Athrun pressured.

Kira smiled at Athrun. "Actually Cagalli asked me to come along."

Athrun cast a confused look at Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled. "Well Kira has been helping out in the programming in the latest weapons for Orb, and ZAFT is also developing new weapons so I figured that she would be of some help. If another war breaks out it would be nice to know what to expect and have an expert's ideal of it." Cagalli explained.

"I keep telling you Cagalli. I'm not an expert, besides I don't think ZAFT is just going to let me take a look at their new weapons." Kira said.

Cagalli frowned. "Still, it would be nice to have your opinion on the treaty."

Kira sighed. Ever since the end of the war Cagalli had been asking her to get more involved in the politics of Orb. Kira wanted to help out as much as she could be she didn't feel right getting involved with politics. She liked her life as it was.

They dropped the topic and the three of them started chatting about different things during the remainder of the trip.

"Welcome Representative Atha." Gilbert greeted.

Cagalli returned the greeting.

"Who mite these two be?" Gilbert asked indicating to Athrun and Kira who were standing behind her. Both hand sunglasses on to hide their eyes.

Cagalli turned to look at them. "This is Alex Dino my personal bodyguard." Cagalli said pointing to Athrun. "And this is our head weapons programmer Kira Yamato." Cagalli said pointing to Kira.

Gilbert greeted them both which they returned.

Cagalli and the Chairman started talking about the treaty between ZAFT and Orb right away. Both Kira and Athrun were interested and listened intensely.

"So what do you think?" Gilbert asked.

Cagalli frowned. "If Orb allies its self with the PLANTS then the EA becomes our enemy, if we sign with the EA then ZAFT becomes an enemy."

Gilbert gave a small smile and then turned to Athrun and Kira. 'What about you two? What do believe should be done?"

Athrun and Kira were taken back slightly so far they were almost ignored.

"Oh well….Orb is a neutral nation…however maintaining that is not always the answer as proved in the last war. If possible a second war should be avoided, but if that is not the case then I think that an Alliance between ZAFT and Orb would be beneficial." Athrun said in all honesty. PLANT was still his home in many ways, and he still felt obligated to protect it.

Kira gave Athrun an unreadable look. She didn't seem upset about the confession but she didn't seem all to please about it either.

Gilbert smiled. "What about you Miss. Yamato?"

Kira looked the chairman in the eye. There was something about this man that she didn't quite trust.

Kira cleared her throat. "I don't really have much an opinion on the situation. No matter how much we talk…it won't be enough. As long as we base our decisions on past events or in this case ones abilities we will never be able to co-live with Naturals and Coordinators. Naturals fear coordinators abilities and many coordinators believe that they are superior." Kira said just as truthfully as Athrun.

Gilbert smiled. "Well said."

They continued their walk. Cagalli didn't seem all too happy about Athruns and Kiras statements however and gave them both disapproving looks.

Three figures walked down the streets of PLANTS not to far away.

A blonde girl walking with a boy with powder blue hair and another with girl caught her reflection in a near by store window and stopped. She gazed down at her self before she began spinning round and round.

"What's her problem?" the blue haired boy asked his greed-haired companion as he watched the girl twirl.

The said boy looked at the girl and then smirked at the shorter boy. "She's just acting like and idiot. Come on now."

The blue haired boy took one last look at the girl before following his companion.

The blonde girl laughed happily as she spun around in circles. Lost in her own little world she didn't even notice a young boy carrying a bog behind her.

"Humph." The dark haired boy and blonde girl cried in union.

The raven haired boy quickly dropped his bag and grabbed the girl to stop her from falling on the hard ground.

Unfortunately the boy accidentally grabbed the young girls' chest. The blonde blushed and cranked her head to look at the boy. The boy stared back in confusion as the girl narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him away to release herself from his hold and ran after her two other comrades.

The raven boy watched the girl run off into the distance. He blinked his ruby eyes in confusion. Not a moment later his friend came up behind him and looked at his friend slyly.

"You grabbed her chest didn't you?" came a sly reply.

The ruby eyed boy blush a bright red almost mirroring his eyes and looked at his hands in embarrassment.

"Ah, lucky pervert." The darker boy remarked coyly.

The other boy blushed even darker if it was possible and picked up his bag and ran after his retreating friend.

The blonde girl quickly caught up with her commands and they waited outside a large metal door. No words were spoken as each pulled out and inspected a weapon. The two males carried guns and were quickly checking the bullets supply (A/N: I don't know anything about guns) the blonde girl pulled out a long knife and had an almost glazed expression.

"Ready?" the green haired boy asked.

The two other nodded their head and rushed into the room as the metal door opened.

Running quickly the two young men made quick work of the ZAFT soldier inside. Shooting the ones near equipment and on higher levels. While the blonde used her knife to stab and slash at the ones that managed to get pass. In a few moments the room was covered in blood of ZAFT soldiers.

Dropping their weapons the three ran quickly to three MS that were stationed in the giant hanger.

Climbing inside they activated the machines.

"Auel, Stellar how are your machines?" The green haired boy asked.

"Pretty good, Sting." Auel said pushing his blue hair out of his face.

"Good." Stellar said in monotone.

"Ok first we will destroy the hangers and then we will leave with these three." Sting ordered.

"Alright!" Auel said cheerfully.

"Understood." Came Stellar reply.

The three machines left the hanger and went to finish what the plan that they had set.

Meanwhile one soldier slowly climbed up the control pads in the hanger and pressed the alert button. A loud siren sounded warning the entire colony of an Attack.

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, the Chairman and few of the chairman body guards looked around as the alarm reached their ears. The chairman's body guards quickly grabbed Gilbert and rushed him to a secure location just as one of the Mobile Suits shot not to far from them.

Athrun quickly grabbed Cagalli and looked around for Kira.

"Kira!" Athrun called once he couldn't locate her.

Athrun and Cagalli couldn't stay in one place long as another shot was fired.

They both began running down an ally way.

"Where is Kira!" Cagalli demanded in a panicking tone.

Athrun looked around worriedly. He couldn't spot the brunette anywhere. "I don't know!" Athrun was just as panicked if not more.

Cagalli tried to shake off Athruns grasp on her arm. "We have to go back to find her!"

Athrun grabbed Cagalli even firmer. "What makes you think she is still there?"

Cagalli spun and glared at Athrun. "Don't you even care about my sister?" Cagalli shrieked.

Athrun glared back at her. "Of course I do but I doubt that she is even still there. I'll get you to a safe location and then I'll go back for her." Athrun stated firmly.

"But…" Cagalli stared but was interrupted when another shot landed near them.

Athrun pulled Cagalli forward to get her away from the blast. Apparently though the girl wasn't ready and stumbled forward and ended up falling on top of him on the ground.

"Are you..?" Cagalli started pushing herself up.

"I'm alright." Athrun answered and pulled himself and Cagalli up and started running again.

Athrun and Cagalli ran until they came across a GINN. Athrun quickly pushed Cagalli inside and climbed into the cockpit seat.

"Are you really going to fight them?" Cagalli asked as she moved herself behind the seat.

"Yeah." Athrun answered simply.

He stared the GINN and slowly stood.

Athrun noticed one of the Mobile Suit coming at him. It was a black one.

"Look out!" Cagalli shouted as they were pushed back slightly as the enemy attacked.

Cagalli hit her head at the back of the cockpit and held a hand there.

"You alright?" Athrun asked concerned. Cagalli nodded numbly.

Athrun started engaging but a GINN compared to Mobile Suit was almost useless.

Just then the enemy Suit was knocked sideways from an attack from another GINN.

Athrun was slightly surprised at the turn of events but was even more surprised when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Are you alright?" The voice came over the communicate in worry.

Athrun smiled. "Yeah Kira we are alright Cagalli hit her head though."

"Alright," Kira said sounding a bit relief.

They both started engaging. The enemy Suit. True one GINN wouldn't have been enough two was pushing it also lucky with their combined skill they were able to force the other to retreat. Neither taking notice of the other Mobile Suit that was engaging the other two. Once all three enemy pilots left. Athrun and Kira climbed out of the cockpits of the GINNS.

Kira walked over to where Athrun was standing with Cagalli.

"How's your head?" Kira asked in concern.

Cagalli groaned.

**A/N: Alright another one done. Like I said I'm not a destiny expert so don't hate me if the facts are WAY off. Hope you liked it. It was a lot longer than I had originally planned. Sorry that the battle was so small but I'm not very good at describing them.**

**Till next time!**

**Review, Review!**


	3. Enter Shinn and Luna

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

**Enter Shinn and Luna**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/N: Someone pointed out that Cagalli and Athrun got into a ZAKU Warrior not a GINN…well I apologies for that. Like I said I am NOT an expert but I think the GINN works better for the battle. If I'm not mistaken the ZAKU warrior is a lot more powerful than the GINN so I figure if Athrun wouldn't have been able to defeat a natural pilot he would have to be in a pretty crappie machine…no offense to the GINN. So I think the GINN works better. Thanks for letting me know though!**

**Normal P.O.V**

"OUCH!" Cagalli hollered.

Athrun and Kira only sighed. They were asked to board one of ZAFTS new war-ships the Minerva. **(A/N I have no idea of how they end up on the ship) **Cagalli was taken to the Medical room to have her head examined and bandaged but the feisty blonde wouldn't stop complaining.

"Miss. Atha stop moving or the doctor won't is able to bandage your head properly." Athrun spoke like he was scolding a small child.

Cagalli glared at the blunette. "Well if somebody hadn't jerked the machine around while we were fighting I would be in here in the first place." Cagalli snapped.

"Are you saying that it is my fault that you got your head injured?" Athrun barked annoyed.

Cagalli hardened her glare. "I believe you said it for me Mr. _Dino_."

Before Athrun could say anymore Kira stepped into the conversation. "Now, now Miss. Atha. I'm sure Mr. Dino didn't mean for you get your head hurt." Kira said in a calming manor. Though it felt weird for her to call Athrun and Cagalli Miss. Atha and Mr. Dino but they would have to keep formalities up until they were alone in private with one another.

Cagalli only huffed and allowed the doctor to bandage her head.

After that was completed the three of them left the medical room and started exploring the ship a bit. Kira and Athrun were asked to remain in PLANT for a little while longer as the Chairman wanted to speak with them about something.

Of course Cagalli wasn't about to leave without them so she declared that she would remain here as well.

Athrun and Kira started walking down the halls with one another after Cagalli had disappeared claiming she wanted to talk to the captain of the ship.

"This really is a large ship." Kira mused out loud.

Athrun shrugged. "I don't think it's much bigger than the Archangel if it even is."

Kira frowned. "You would think that the war has already started with all these secret meetings and new weapon developments."

Athrun looked at Kira worriedly. "Well the good thing is that you won't have to fight again." Athrun tempted to comfort.

Kira looked at Athrun with an unreadable face. "If the war starts again do you think I will do nothing?"

Athrun was a bit taken back. "That's not what a meant."

Kira tilted her head a bit. "Oh? What did you mean then?" Kiras voice was as sharp as glass.

Athrun laughed nervously. Kira wasn't one to get angry easily but she seemed sensitive when people made a comment about her fighting. Athrun decided that it was from people assuming that she couldn't do much help since she didn't look like much. "All I meant was that this time you will have a choice to fight. You won't be forced to like last time." Athrun said gently.

Kira sighed. "I guess. However I don't think anyone really chooses to fight it just happens."

Athrun smiled and nodded in agreement.

They made their way down the corridors until the entered the ships lounge area. They were shocked at the sight that greeted them.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cagalli snapped at a raven haired boy with ruby eyes that was dressed in a red elite ZAFT uniform.

"You heard me just fine Atha!" The boy snarled back.

Kira and Athrun quickly went to Cagallis side.

"Cag-Miss. Atha what's wrong?" Kira asked looking between the raven haired boy and Cagalli.

**Shinns P.O.V**

I was surprised at the sudden entrance of two new people I had never seen before. I had just finished a nasty reply to that Atha woman's question when they showed up. I think I have seen the boy somewhere else before. He looked really familiar, what caught my attention was the girl though. They seemed to be not too much older than me. The girl was fairly tall for a girl and was only about an inch shorter than myself. I do admit that she was very attractive even if I couldn't see her face that well from her sunglasses, however I pushed the thought out of my mind. She was after all defending the Atha woman.

"Who are you?" I snapped annoyed.

"I'm Representative Athas bodyguard and you are?" The blue haired boy questioned me. I wanted badly to spit in his face but my pilot ness side took over…somewhat.

"I'm Shinn Asuka." I scuffed.

Neither of them seemed impressed with my rudeness and I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"How dare you insult my father that way!" The Atha woman shouted.

I pulled back my lips in a nasty snarl. "If Uzumi didn't use such sugar coated ideals then perhaps the battle of Orb wouldn't have happened and save the lives of hundreds!"

The blonde woman seemed shocked and deeply hurt. I couldn't help the joy of bring such a reaction from her burn its way up inside me.

I could tell that the blonde would have sad something else but a stern but strangely calming look from the brunette woman stopped her.

"I understand that you views on Orb are apparently not too high…" the woman began. I was a bit surprised at how calming a tranquil her voice was. "However though you are free to have your own thoughts and opinions you must not deliberately insult and brash someone because of them."

I wanted to snort at that. I can speak what ever I wish about Orb. I am in PLANT she technically as no legal authority over me or anyone else. Merely diplomatic over her own. I kept my mouth shit for once though and did not retaliate. Even I couldn't argue at the logic behind the words and if I was I would just come off as some moron who didn't hold any social demeanor.

"Are you to soldiers of Orb?" I looked over to see a familiar face. Luna one of my….I guess friends would be one way of putting it. She had bright short magenta hair and was also elite. She wore the woman's uniform though and had a bright pink mini skirt that flared and black knee socks to go with it. I found it weird how she could perform anything in a skirt…but then again I never tried it …or will I ever.

I watched the other two for their response to Luna's question. They seemed to tense up a bit almost like they were unsure if they should answer.

"No we aren't." The bluenette answered. I raised an eye-brow but didn't say anything.

"We were in the military during the previous war but we aren't anymore." The brunette answered. It seemed truthful enough.

Luna beamed. She was always one of those crazy fan-girls for past war-hero. I never really understood it but I guess it didn't matter.

"Really! That's amazing any tips for rookies?" Luna asked cheerful and friendly as always.

The two older teens shrugged. "Don't get killed." Came the taller females reply. I almost laughed at it. Not that I thought it was stupid reply, merely that it was the most honest thing in the world and was almost an insult to Luna's craze for fabulous war stories.

Luna frowned a bit. "I meant any advice for battle."

"We really can't tell you anything. We are all different and the people who you fight are all different nothing we can say will prepare you for what you have in store for the future." The brunette spoke in an almost bitter tone. It didn't take a philosopher to guess that her time as a soldier wasn't a pleasant one.

But then again is anyone's?

**To be continued…..**

**A/N Alright not much happened in this story. I know that Shinn is most likely WAY off character. I'm not use to writing him so I can't really get an accurate depiction of his character down pat. Second I like Luna so I just wanted to squeeze her in the last bit. I know that many don't like her because of her obvious infatuation with Athrun. However I found it to be mostly a high respect for him out of his past contributions to ZAFT and not so much as an attraction. He seems more like a mentor to her to me. Unlike Meyrin, sorry to any Meyrin lovers out there. I don't like her one bit. She is an annoying little….I'll stop. I must for warn you though. Sense I am not a Meyrin fan some bashing may occur. Not on purpose but sense my tolerance for her is very little it may slip through. Thirdly I know that Kira may seem a bit…I don't know how to put it but "off" I guess you could say. Kira did do a lot of growing up in Destiny despite how little he talked I could tell and I'm sure many other could as well. So I wanted to express that a little in the chapter. I haven't decided if Kira will join ZAFT with Athrun or remain with Cagalli. I also haven't decided if Kira and Athrun will remain together…as much as I hate Meyrin I may end up putting her and Athrun together and Shinn and Kira together. **

**Any suggestions will be great.**

**Review, Review!**


	4. Target Practice

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

**Target Practice**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Luna! Just put the gun down!" Shinn shouted at the magenta haired girl.

"I can do it Shinn! Besides I'm not that bad!" Luna agued her cheeks puffing out slightly. They were currently practicing their shooting skills with a gun. Luna was never that comfortable with a gun…but she wasn't as bad as Shinn made her out to be. She was defiantly good enough to be elite.

Shinn rolled his eyes. He would have shouted something else when two familiar figured walked in.

"OH! Have you come to watch us?" Luna asked looking at the two arrivals they were Alex and Kira.

"Umm I guess." Kira said not all too sure of what to say. Truth was that they didn't really plan on coming here they were just exploring the ship.

Luna beamed and flashed a wide smile.

Shinn rolled his eyes once again. "You two are most likely two old to even shoot straight."

Athrun and Kira glared at the boy. "We are only two years older than you." Athrun noted.

Shinn shrugged and smirk. "Still we have our training fresh in our minds. While you two most likely haven't fired a gun since the war ended."

Athrun calmed his stature and walked over to a talk holding a few guns and sound proof headphones. "Let's see then."

Athrun placed the headphones over his ears, grabbed a gun and checked its supply of bullets. He then walked over to a near shooting area with a target in an outline of a person. The key places to hit were outlines in red. Three major spots were the head, heart and lungs.

Athrun wasted no time and flicked the safety off, took aim and fired.

He did a few more shots before taking off his headphones. He smiled. Three shots and everyone hit the major areas dead on.

Luna frowned slightly but soon smiled in an admiration. "Wow your good. You must have been a top gun."

Athrun gave a small smile.

Shinn frowned. "Big deal…so you can shoot but so can the rest of us."

Luna scowled at Shinns rude behavior. "Don't mind him. He has always been a stubborn hot-head."

Kira glanced over at the raven-haired boy. She found him interesting not because of his rude behavior but how he was rude. He seemed like he was trying to defend something…but what? Perhaps someone's said something to him at one point in his life…or maybe something happened to him?

"You want to try?"

Kira was brought away from her gaze at the ruby eyed youth from Luna's voice.

"What?" Kira asked having missed the question.

"Shooting? To you want to try it?" Luna asked handing Kira a gun and set of headphones.

Kira shook her head. "N-no that's alright."

Luna pouted slightly. "Ah! Come on I would love to see what you can do. Woman in the military is rare and it's always nice to see the skills of a fellow soldier."

Kira tensed slightly. Kira and Athrun had already shared that they were coordinators. She could tell the Luna thought that she was a former ZAFT soldier along with Athrun since they were both coordinators.

Kira was about to refuse again when Shinn spoke up. "Unless you can't shoot."

Kira glared slightly at the younger boy. Normally she wouldn't let something like this bother her…but there was something in Shinn voice that made her want to prove herself to him.

Kira agreed and took the gun and headphone. Once she was ready she took the safety off remembering it at the last second. She took aim and fired three shots one right after the other. Like Athrun she had hit all three marks perfectly making a triangle.

Head, Heart, Lung.

Kira was a little surprised. After all the last time she had fired a gun was when she and Athrun were on the island.

"Were did you learn to shoot like that?"

Kira just revised that they were no longer in the shooting practice room. She and Athrun had apparently left sometime during her mussing.

"I never had any military training…you know that." Kira answered.

Athrun frowned slightly and nodded. "It just seemed weird that you have such skills and yet you never touched a gun before the war."

Kira laughed. "I've never fired a gun till the island incident."

Athrun looked at Kira in surprise. "You mean that was the first time you fired a gun?"

Kira nodded in approval.

Athrun laughed and wrapped and arm around Kira waist as they walked. "Well that is impressive."

Kira sighed.

It was getting late and they decided to retire for the night. Cagalli insisted that they got a room together despite the protest. They were used to sharing a room in the military but this time they would have to share a bed. Which was not something they were prepared for at the moment…plus it was embarrassing having Cagallis all knowing smile and giggles after she had informed them of the bedding arrangements.

Stepping into the dim room Kira let out a long breath. "I swear she does things like this just to embarrass me."

Athrun laughed well heartedly.

Kira sat down on a near by chair and sighed. Athrun sensing the others discomfort walked over to her and kneeled down so that he was level with her face.

"Kira is something wrong?" Athrun asked in genuine worried tone.

Kira raised her head and look Athrun in the eyes. The room was poorly lit and neither had bothered to turn the lights on. Even with coordinator eyesight Kira could just barely make out Athrun outline.

"I'm just thinking about what the Chairman wants to talk about." Kira answered worriedly.

Athrun sighed and forced a small smile. "I can't really say but I'm sure it is nothing to worry about."

Kira frown deepened. "You're going to go." Kira said in an almost whisper. Unfortunate Athrun heard her.

"Go? Go where?" Athrun asked.

"ZAFT." Kira said in a small voice.

Athrun eyes widened slightly. "Why do you say that?"

Kira lowered her eyes to the floor and started shaking. "I – I don't know. I just have this feeling that…that if we go see the Chairman tomorrow then you will join ZAFT." Kira was trying to hold back her sobs but it was getting worse.

Athrun placed his hand and lifted Kiras head up so that he could look into her eyes with out her lowering her head. "The Chairman doesn't even know who I am. I can't promise of what I will do because I do admit that I have some loyalty to ZAFT. After all the PLANTS are my home."

Kira shook her head. "It's not that. I could never ask you to go against what you feel is right….however I fear that if you do then…we will end up on opposite sides of the battle field." Kira finally let her tears fall but she did not make a sound.

Athrun looked like his heart had just been torn out. He knew that if he did join ZAFT Kira would most likely not come with him. He didn't want to abandon the PLANTS but he didn't want to leave Kira either.

"Why don't you come with me? Only if it comes to that of course." Athrun asked in a whisper.

Kira looked at Athrun in a shocked expression gracing her features. Kira broke down even harder. Her body shook violently. She flung herself out of the chair and onto Athrun. The force causing both of them to fall over, with Athrun back against the bed. Kira was draped over Athrun her head buried in the crock of his neck. Athrun raised a hand and placed it gently on the back of her head and combed her hair in a calming motion.

Kira didn't feel any comfort from it though, she just kept crying.

"It will be alright." Athrun said in a soft tone.

Kira raised her head off of Athrun. She felt pathetic.

Looking Athrun in the eyes she gave a weary smile.

"No it won't."

**To be continued….**

**A/N Well what you think? I'm still debating the whole Kira joining ZAFT thing so bare with me on that. The next chapter will contain the meeting between Athrun, Kira and the Chairman.**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Review, Review!**


	5. Meeting

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Athrun and Kira Room**

Kira stirred slightly. She fought hopelessly against her body and tried to fade back to sleep. Unfortunate her body and mind had other plans. Opening her eyes that seemed to weigh more than bricks Kira slowly rose from the bed only to discover that she couldn't move.

Kira turned her head to look behind her. Her face almost exploded with embarrassment.

Kira had almost forgotten the bedding arrangements. Around her waist was the firm grip of Athrun Zalas arm.

'Oh, my God!' Kira thought. She managed to turn herself so that she would be face to face with Athrun. She couldn't help but smile at his face. He seemed so much younger when he was asleep. Though, she was still stuck in her predicament. She needed to get up and shower and dress for the meeting with the Chairman. Athrun would have to too but she didn't want to wake him…not yet.

Kira tried lifting Athruns arm that some how ended up wrapped around herself. This only caused Athrun to tighten his hold. Kira frowned.

Then Kira smiled an idea forming in her head. Placing her hands on Athruns bare chest she slowly started slipping her body down wards. She managed to duck under his arm and slowly rise now free.

She was about to leave the bed when she saw Athrun stir.

"Kira?" Athrun asked his voice husky from sleep.

Kira laughed. "Good morning."

Athrun rose up into as setting position and blushed a hot red.

Kira tilted her head looking him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

Athrun looked at Kira and then his gazed went to her body.

Confused Kira looked down at her self.

Kira gasped slightly and blushed a dark red like Athrun. Just realizing her current state. She was kneeling on her hands and knees on the bed in nothing but her underwear as the military room was far too hot to sleep in anything else. The blanket had slipped off and she was fully exposed. Kira snapped her head up and grabbed one of the sheets on the bed and wrapped it around herself.

Athrun laughed.

Kira sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Kira." Athrun let out between giggles. "It's just that you were always so forgetful."

Kira looked at Athrun and smiled. "Well I guess it's only far that you got to see me."

Athrun looked at Kira a perplexed expression crossing his face. Kira nudged her head downward. Athrun looked at himself and blushed again.

He was also in nothing but his boxers. Kira had pulled the blanket that was covering him to cover her.

Sighing Athrun looked back at Kira.

"I guess it was only far."

Kira laughed. "Well we have to get ready or meeting with the chairman…" Kira didn't get to finish as the door suddenly opened.

Both the bluenette and the brunette whipped their heads around to see a red-head with her hair in pigtails walk in the door.

"Excuse me mister Dino I was wondering…" The girl didn't get to continue as she gasped in horror and surprise. Who wouldn't if they saw two people, one male and one female, almost naked, on a bed, together?

"I...I'm sorry… I should… have …knocked." The girl stuttered and ran out of the room like she was being cased by the devil himself.

Both very stunned by the intrusion Kira and Athrun only looked at the door.

"I think….I is going to take a shower now." Kira said getting up off the bed.

"Yeah…alright." Athrun said much calmer than Kira would have thought. Athrun was very self-causes after all.

Both forgetting about the embarrassing moment for now.

**Minerva Cafeteria**

"OH MY GOD!" Luna shouted causing a few crewmen to turn and look at the girl who was seating with her sister, and Rey.

"Luna, keep your voice down." Rey said calmly.

Luna gave an apologetic look before looking at her sister again. "Are you serious though? Did you really see them together like that Meyrin?" Luna whispered.

Before Meyrin could answer Shinn came and placed hi tray next to Luna. "See who together?" Shinn asked.

Luna looked at Shinn with a coy look. "Meyrin saw Alex Dino and Kira Yamato naked in bed together this morning."

Shinn spit out his water over Rey when he heard that.

"Shinn!" Rey scolded tacking a napkin to dry his face off.

"Sorry." Shinn said with a guilty grin.

"They were not naked Luna!" Meyrin corrected. "They still had their underwear on." Meyrin said with a slight blush.

"Isn't that against military conduct?" Shinn asked.

Rey shrugged. "It is but technically they are not in the military, sense they are not soldiers…however I think it would have been more appropriate if they waited to do this in their own home or somewhere else."

"How do we even know that they were doing "it"?" Shinn asked with a raise eye-brow.

"Hello? They were in a bed together with nothing but their underwear and bed sheets to cover them…I doubt they were just wishing one another "Good Morning"" Luna laughed.

"Still Shinn is right." Meyrin said. "It's not right for us to jump to conclusions."

Rey looked at the younger girl. "What were you doing going in their room this morning?"

Meyrin blushed. "Well when Luna told me that Alex looked like Athrun Zala I wanted to see for myself. I forgot to knock and now I really wish I had."

Luna laughed as well as Rey. Shinn didn't though he just kept a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with you Shinn?" Rey asked noticing the grim look on the raven-haired boy's face.

Luna smiled like a fox. "I think he has something for Kira so he does like picturing her and Alex together."

Shinn glared at the magenta girl. "I do not!"

Rey raised an elegant blonde eye-brow. "I have never seen her so I couldn't say."

"She's really pretty." Meyrin muttered remembering the brunette.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"Well I did see her as they were both gapping at me like I had grown an extra head."

Luna laughed. "I think I would have done the same, but Meyrin is right Rey. She is pretty, tall to."

Rey nodded. He wasn't too interested.

The rest of the meal went on as usual. Shinn was a little quieter than usual. He didn't know why but he was slightly bothered by the knew information that Kira and Alex were together. Sure it wasn't a total surprise at how they acted with one another…however having some proof that they were in a serious relationship bother him…a lot.

**Chairman's Office**

"Ah, Mr. Dino, Miss. Yamato please take a seat." Gilbert said to the two teens that just entered his office.

Kira and Athrun did as they were told. Gilbert soon joined them and took his own seat on the coach across from them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Kira asked.

Gilbert gave a small smile. "This." With a click of a button the large television screen on. The screen showed people on the street protesting. They were asking for the attack the other day to not go unevaluated. Some were even shouting for them to go to war. Athrun and Kira were shocked at this.

"As you can see it is a real problem." Gilbert said turning to look at them.

Kira and Athrun looked at the Chairman again.

"You still didn't answer my question." Kira said.

Gilbert sighed. "I do not want to start a war. I only want peace as I am sure that you to agree."

Kira and Athrun nodded.

Gilbert continued. "Alex and Kira I'm sure that you both realize that this will not be able to be ignored forever. Sooner or later war will be the only option left. I called you two here because I value your opinions. What do you think will come out of this war?"

Athrun sighed. "What can come out of war? Nothing really it does nothing but put innocent people in danger and friends against friends." Athrun said remembering the pervious war. "Sometimes though…it's the only option left."

Gilbert nodded in approval. "I see tat you have a great understanding amount of wisdom Alex." Gilbert said.

Kira frowned. She didn't trust this man all to well. He seemed like he wanted to ask them something else. Like he already knew something about them and wanted to confirm it.

"I understand that you two were in the previous war." Gilbert said.

Kira looked at the Chairman shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Why…Miss Atha told me. You two were Gundam pilots."

Kira and Athrun mentally slapped their heads. Cagalli could be so stupid at times.

"Orb is very lucking to have you two. I fear that PLANT will not survive this next war."" Gilbert spoke in a humble tone.

Kira narrowed her eyes in though. Why was the Chairman telling them this? She looked over and saw Athrun trembling slightly and seemed to be arguing with himself. Kiras eyes widen slightly she knew what the Chairman was doing.

"ZAFT isn't that weak. PLANT will not fall." Athrun said.

Kira wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't move.

"Why do you say that Alex?" Gilbert questioned.

Athrun shook his head. "My name….my name is Athrun Zala."

Kira felt her eye widen. She knew that this is what the Chairman wanted to hear.

Gilbert smiled. "I know. What I don't know is why you are with Orb?"

Athrun frowned. "After what my father did…me….I just couldn't face PLANT."

Gilbert nodded in understanding. "You must know that even though Chairman Zala made some mistakes, no one blames you for this. PLANT and ZAFT needs you Athrun."

Athrun looked up from his lap.

Gilbert turned to look at Kira. "You must be Kira Yamato…pilot of the Freedom."

Kira frowned darkly and glared at the Chairman. "No." Came her firm reply.

Athrun looked at Kira. "It's alright…you don't have to lie Kira."

"Athrun." Kira said giving a disapproving look.

"Athrun is right Kira. You don't have to lie about it. I have come to tell you the true reason of why I called you here. PLANT needs your skills." Gilbert said.

Kira glared at the Chairman. "I will not fight for ZAFT."

"You are a coordinator are you not?" Gilbert questioned.

"Yes I am."

"Kira I am not going to war to kill all the naturals. I merely want to defend PLANT nothing else. I feel that with you and Athrun our goal for peace will be accomplished…but only if you two work together. You brought peace once…you can do it again."

Athrun took Kiras hand in his. "Kira we could make deference. It won't be like last time with my father trying to destroy the earth. We won't have to fight each other."

Kira looked at Athrun with a sadden look. "You're serious about joining"

Athrun smiled sadly and nodded.

"Of course you both will be in our most advanced group and will be given the honor of FAITH so that you can make your own decisions." Gilbert explained.

Kira looked at the Chairman and then at Athrun. She had a bad feeling about this but she didn't want to fight Athrun again. She knew she couldn't change his mind.

Kira swallowed slightly. "Alright…for peace."

Gilbert smiled.

"Welcome to ZAFT."

**To be continued….**

**A/N: I wrote this in one sitting so don't hate me please. Sorry for those who didn't want Kira to join ZAFT. Like I said I'm not a destiny expert I only have a vague idea of what happens. As I have only seen about 10 episodes, also from what my friend who speaks Japanese tells me…unfortunately she is the WORST describer in the universe. Oh well.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Wait for Me

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 6**

**Wait for Me**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny….besides the stuff I bought.**

**Chairman's Office **

"I will need you both to sing these papers before you go." Gilbert said placing two sets of papers before Kira and Athrun.

"Registry papers." Kira said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, if you two are to be members of ZAFT we will need to have your files made and confirmed to insure your enrolment."

Athrun nodded and quickly read over the papers before singing his name at the bottom. After he was done he handed the pen over to Kira.

Kira was hesitant. She read over the document carefully making sure that there would be any surprises. It was all standard only a few things wee different since they would be joining an advanced force, FAITH. The chairman had explained that as a FAITH member that they would have a lot more freedom than other soldiers would and would even be allowed to make their own decision. Very few were given this position and it was considered a high honor.

Kira was about to sing the papers when she stopped.

"Kira?" Athrun asked concerned. He could see in Kira eyes the uncertainty.

Kira looked at Athrun then back at the papers. Unlike Athrun she didn't see her self making a decision that would benefit others…no. She felt like she was signing away her belief. She had never approved of ZAFTS motives that were part of the reason why she never moved to PLANT. If she signed this document then it would be over. She would be a ZAFT member.

Kira was about to drop the pen and walk away, she didn't trust this chairman. However if she did she would be leaving Athrun. Athrun had already signed and was now officially a ZAFT member. If she left, she would be an enemy again.

Kira held her breath. She gathered whatever dignity she had left and signed the bottom of the page. She watched her hand write her name in neat hand writing like it was someone else doing it for her.

Gilbert smiled. He now had two new Gundam pilots.

"I thank you both." Gilbert said in a humble tone. "However there is something I will need you two to do before I can assign you both to a ship and a new Mobile Suit."

Athrun and Kira looked at the chairman showing that they were paying attention.

Gilbert cleared his throat and continued. "Of course I will allow passage for you two to return to Orb to get everything in order. Then when you return to PLANT I will have everything prepared."

"Alright when would you like for us to return?" Kira asked.

Gilbert paused for a moment to think. "I would say in 4 days."

"That's fine." Athrun said. Kira nodded as well.

"Very well then I will see you both again in four days time."

Kira and Athrun said their goodbyes and left after one more thank you and congratulations from the Chairman.

With Kira and Athrun

Kira and Athrun walked in complete silence both dreading of what was to come next. They would both have to explain to a certain fiery blonde of their change in sides.

"You think she will be ok with this?" Kira asked in a quiet voice.

Athrun shrugged. "I doubt it. Knowing Cagalli she will most likely kill us both for this."

Kira groaned. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Athrun grabbed Kira wrist causing both of them to stop and for Kira to look at the blue-haired teen.

"You did the right thing Kira." Athrun whispered using his free hand to push back some of Kiras hair behind her ear.

Kira looked away and pulled her wrist free. "If I did the right thing then why do I feel so dirty?"

Athrun sighed sadly. "I felt the same when I first joined the Archangel. It will seem weird at first but just remember why you joined in the first place."

Kira didn't want Athrun to worry about it. She made her decision and she would stick by it. " I guess I'm just a little scared…after all I have never fought for ZAFT and after fighting for the EA I have only known ZAFT as an enemy even when I was fighting for Orb." Kira said giving a small smile.

Athrun smiled back. "We really should fine Cagalli."

Kira watched Athrun walk ahead for a moment before running to catch up. "Athrun!"

"Yes?"

"I think that we should wait until we get to Orb to tell Cagalli."

Athrun laughed. "I guess your right."

**Orb**

Cagalli couldn't understand it. Ever since they had returned to Orb Kira and Athrun had been unusually quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" Cagalli asked as they made their way out of the car and towards the palace.

Kira looked at the ground before looking at Cagalli. "Cagalli there is something I have to tell you." Kira said guiltily.

Cagalli looked at her sister in worry. "IS there something the matter?"

Kira sighed and looked at Athrun who gave her a nod to continue. "I... well that is me and Athrun…we joined ZAFT." Kira whispered.

Cagalli stopped in her tracks and looked at Kira with bewilderment. "What?"

Kira chocked back a sob. "Cagalli I'm sorry…but it is for the best. I don't want to make Orb my enemy but…" Kira was cut off by Cagalli though.

"YOU!" Cagalli shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Athrun. "You put her up to this didn't you? Kira would never do something like this! What did you do? Did you tell her that you wouldn't love her anymore? Or maybe you threatened her?" Cagalli ranted and grabbed Athrun by the collar.

Athrun eyes flared dangerously. "I would never do such a thing!" Athrun shouted tarring the girls' hands from his shirt.

"Cagalli! Athrun didn't do anything! I made this decision all by myself!" Kira said running over to the fuming blonde.

"Kira…why?" Cagalli asked.

Kira hung her head. "I really don't know. I just have to do this, please Cagalli try to understand." Kira pleaded her eyes wide and quivering.

Cagalli sighed. She would have to be some heartless person to not forgive that face.

"I…I guess there is nothing I can do. I can't control your life and you are free to do what you want. Just please don't forget me." Cagalli asked tears coming out of her eyes. She felt like she was losing her family all over again.

Kira smiled sadly. "I would never forget you. I will always protect you." Kira said giving the girl a hug.

Cagalli retuned it and smiled at her sister. "May I talk to Athrun alone for a minute? You can go pack while we talk."

Kira looked at Athrun then back at her sister. "You wont try to kill him while I'm gone will you?"

Cagalli frowned. "No I promise."

Kira nodded and left after giving Athrun a quick peck on the cheek.

Once Kira was out of sight Cagalli turned to the green-eyed man.

"So you to are going back to PLANT soon?" Cagalli asked firmly. She may be soft on Kira but Athrun will not get the same treatment.

Athrun looked at the blonde calmly. "Yes we are."

Cagalli sighed and ran a shaky hand threw her blonde hair. "You better take care of her." Cagalli warned.

Athrun looked at Cagalli seriously. "I will not allow anything to harm her."

Cagalli narrowed her amber eyes at the man in front of her. She slowly walked up to him and stood face to face from him. "I swear that if you hurt her in anyway, I will hunt you down and gut you with a dull knife!" Cagalli warned. "Coordinator or not, stronger than me or not I swear that if you break her heart you will suffer a death much worse than one on the battle field."

Athrun was a bit taken back at the warning. Who wouldn't? Cagalli could be a bit…scary.

Athrun smiled though at Cagallis concern. "I swear Cagalli I wouldn't dream of it. I love your sister. I would never hurt her."

Cagalli stepped back satisfied with her answer. "Very well. I really don't know why I am allowing this but I wish you both the best of luck and for both of you to come back alive."

Athrun nodded and left to go find Kira.

Cagalli stood in her place for a little while longer. She couldn't deny the fact that she was mad. However she knew that getting made would most likely only end up with her sister never coming back, and that was the last thing she wanted.

**With Kira**

Kira was in the room that she often used when she came to visit Cagalli. She practically lived here. Sure she had her own apartment down town but she was here so often that most of her belongings were here and not at her home…ok maybe not.

Kira was folding some clothes and putting them into boxes so that they would be put into storage while she was in ZAFT also packing a few clothes to bring with her.

Kira was in the middle of packing when she heard someone walk into the room. Turning she smiled as she saw Athrun walk in.

"I see that she didn't kill you." Kira joked.

Athrun chuckled. "Nope but I got a few death threats."

Kira smiled. "Sounds like something Cagalli would do."

Athrun smiled back and wrapped his arms around Kiras waist from behind. "I'm going to miss moments like these." Athrun murmured into Kiras hair taking in her clean sent.

Kira sighed and leaned back against Athrun. "Lets not talk about it."

Athrun nodded. He let go of Kira and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Kira there is something I want to ask you." Athrun said a light blush staining his cheeks.

Kira tilted her head to the side. She led Athrun to the edge of the bed and sat down. "What is it?" Kira asked.

Athrun kept his head down finding the red sheets of the bed very interesting.

"Athrun?" Kira asked worried and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Athrun grabbed Kiras left hand that was resting on his shoulder and pulled it towards him while reaching into pocket and pulled something out.

Kira was very confused but allowed Athrun to take her hand. She was deeply curious of what Athrun had pulled out of his coat pocket.

Athrun blushed even further as did Kira.

Kira gasped as she felt Athrun slip a ring onto her wedding finger She looked at Athrun with wide eyes and then at the ring. It was very lovely. It was silver and had a single red almandine. **(A/n for those who don't know it is a type of violet-tinged variety of ****garnet**** that ranges in color from deep red to reddish-brown)** Kira blushed even harder as Athrun reached out a hand to cup her face.

"Listen I know that this is most likely not the best way to do this but…." Athrun trailed of. Even though he had been engaged to Lacus he never actually had done this before.

Kira looked at Athrun in the eye wanting him to continue. "Your right this is not the best way to give a lady a ring."

Athrun blushed even further.

"I'm glad that it's you though." Kira whispered.

Athrun smiled tenderly and kissed Kira gently. It wasn't a demanding kiss merely one full of love.

"Wait for me." Athrun whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

Kira looked away shyly. "I will."

Athrun smiled widely and kissed Kira again this time with more passion. Kira responded and after their bodies demanded air they stopped.

Kira blushed but smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around Athruns neck. Athrun smiled and gather Kira in his arms.

They would make the most of these moments.

**A/N I hoped you liked it. OH MY GOD it's 12:21 am. I hate work!**

**Review!**


	7. Freedom's Identity

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 7**

**Freedom's Identity**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Kira and Athrun quickly made their way up to the buildings doors. They had arrived in PLANT a few hours ago; their departure hadn't been a pleasant one. Cagalli didn't raise her voice nor did she cry, she did something that spoke volumes.

She didn't show up.

Kira was deeply upset about the absent while Athrun seemed to hold an understanding stature on the situation. Kira didn't want to leave until she said a proper goodbye to Cagalli but the shuttle wouldn't wait forever so she had left with Athrun.

As soon as they arrived a man in a green uniform had directed them to this building were the Chairman was waiting for them.

"Why do you think the Chairman wanted to meet us here?" Kira asked Athrun as they walked to the double doors.

Athrun shrugged. "I can't say. This building is known for holding a lot of press conferences; perhaps he had a meeting with the media."

Kira decided that it was as best of an answer that she was going to get and left the topic alone.

Kira and Athrun walked into the buildings lobby. The clear glass doors slide open automatically.

They took no more than three steps into the well furnished room when some ran up to them.

"ATHRUN!"

Both Kira and Athrun looked on in shock as a blur of pink hair ran up to them and latched themselves to Athrun.

Athrun started dumbfounded at the pink head of hair buried in his chest.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked politely.

The girl looked up at Athrun and it took everything he had not to jump back in utter terror.

"I'm Meer! Meer Campbell, but please call me Lacus in front of the others." The girl known as Meer said and gave a wink.

Kira started at the girl like she had grown a second head. This girl looked exactly like Lacus. Well except for the fact that she was wearing an EXTREMLY revealing dress. Lacus would never wear anything like that.

"Aw Athrun, Kira I see that you have made it here well." The familiar aristocratic voice of the chairman broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Yes we have." Athrun grunted as the girl latched herself to his arm and was gripping quite painfully.

"I have your uniforms here. I would like you both to put them on." Gilbert said and a woman handed both Athrun and Kira their uniforms.

"Thank you." Kira and Athrun said in union. Kira though couldn't help but sent a semi- annoyed glare at the girl latched to her now fiancés arm.

"Meer please release Athrun. They need to change now." Gilbert said like he was talking to a small child.

Meer agreed and sent Athrun a smile as he and Kira made their way to a room to change.

**With Kira and Athrun**

"What was that about?" Kira asked as they entered a room the resembled a hotel room.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it." Athrun said remembering the girl that told him to call her Lacus. Kira didn't hear and he wasn't sure if he should tell her.

"She looks almost exactly like Lacus." Kira commented.

"She does." Athrun said before Kira disappeared into the washroom attached to the room.

Athrun changed quickly. It was just like his old ZAFT uniform only it had the FAITH symbol on the collar.

After a few minutes Athrun was beginning to worry about what was taking Kira so long. Walking up to the door Athrun little knocked.

"Kira? Are you alright?" Athrun asked gently.

Kira didn't reply.

"Kira?" Athrun asked a bit worried.

"I'm not coming out Athrun." Came Kiras annoyed reply.

Athrun was a bit surprised. "Why not?"

A few seconds later the door opened and Athrun had to catch his jaw before it hit the floor. Kira was wearing the female version of the ZAFT uniform. It resembled Luna's only with a white mini-skirt and instead of the standard boots Kira was wearing thigh high white boots**. (A/N Their like Stellar' boots in destiny if you can picture them)** And like his own jacket it had the FAITH symbol on the collar.

"You can't expect me to wear this?" Kira shouted and tugged the back of her skirt trying to make it a bit longer but failing.

Athrun took a moment to look Kira from head to toe. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the way the uniform looked on her but this was suppose to be a military uniform.

Noticing Athruns lack of response and his wandering eyes Kira glared at the other coordinator. "How am I supposed to fight in something like this?" Kira snapped annoyed and embarrassed at wearing something to revealing. "And stop ogling! I'm going to ask for a normal uniform!"

Athrun blushed at being caught, and followed the brunette out of the room.

The Chairman was waiting patiently with Meer. The girl seemed surprised to see the other girl in such an outfit as well as a few other soldiers who were staring at the new female in the room.

Athrun sent a glare at the men in the room but stopped to salute as did Kira.

"I see that you two are now changed." Gilbert said.

Kira sighed. "You can't honestly expect for me to wear this?" Kira asked.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

Kira almost screamed. "Look at it! It is hardly appropriate for a military uniform."

"That is the female uniform." Gilbert said calmly.

"Out this skirt is so short!" Kira exclaimed but managed to keep somewhat calm.

Gilbert sighed. "I understand but I can't help if your legs are long so that the standard skirt is shorter on you than it would be on another girl."

Kira blushed. Another disadvantage of being a taller girl. Skirts are shorter.

"Well may I request a male uniform then?" Kira asked. She would much prefer to be in pants than a skirt anyways.

Gilbert shook his head. "I'm sorry but you may not."

Kira wanted to tear her hair out. She was expected to fight in…in…in this thing! This was the army not a peep show.

Kira sighed but nodded. Maybe she could swipe some pants from Athrun later.

The Chairman ended the conversation but asking Kira to come with him. He explained that they needed to attend to a matter before he could assign Kira and Athrun.

Of course Kira agreed and was lead out of the room by the Chairman. Gilbert told Athrun over his soldier that he could do whatever he wanted for the time being but he was to report back in two hours.

Athrun watched the two leave before he was grabbed by the arm by a none other than Meer.

"You haven't eaten yet have you? You must be hungry." Meer exclaimed and promptly dragged Athrun out of the lobby in the opposite direction as the Chairman and Kira.

Athrun did have any time to register what had happened and found him seated at a candle lit table. A glass of wine was placed in front of him and Meer was busy glancing threw the menu.

"Do you prefer fish or chicken Athrun?" Meer asked looking up from the menu.

Athrun didn't answer but asked a question of his own. "What are you doing here with the Chairman?"

Meer smiled, glad that Athrun was making conversation. She told him how the Chairman asked her to take over Lacus role once she disappeared. She went on and on about how she was a huge Lacus fan it was her dream to be just like her. She told him how she was trying hard to calm the citizens down.

Athrun was to say the least surprised at this. He was sure that the Chairman must have known about Lacus death…but perhaps the people of PLANT didn't. However people of PLANT didn't seem all to interested in idols anymore as he notice as there was less and less singers and actor making speeches and showing up at political debates.

"Could you tell me about Lacus?" Meer asked with a bright smile bringing Athrun out of his musing.

Athrun thought for a moment. Truth be told him and Lacus were never that close. He cared for her but it went no further than a friendship. Also he and Lacus never spent enough time together to pick up each others habits and quirks.

"I'm sorry but I really can't tell you anything, other than that she was a very loving person who cared for others." Athrun reply a bit sad that he couldn't say anything else about a woman he was once planned to marry.

Meer frowned slightly but soon picked up. She was about to say something else when the television turned on revealing the face of the Chairman. He was standing at a podium and behind him was the ZAFT flag. Kira and another soldier were on ether side of the Chairman in the back ground. Kira looked deeply confused and tense about something. Like she wasn't sure of what she should do.

Athrun watched with interest but he was more concerned of what Kira was doing there.

Meer saw Athruns reaction. "Is she a friend of your?" Meer asked a bit darkly.

Athrun didn't notice. "Yes, she is." Was his quick reply.

Meer frowned at Athruns behavior. "I think it is weird that she is a soldier." Meer said in an annoyed tone.

Athrun looked at her with a confused look.

Meer shrugged. "I mean look at her, she doesn't seem like the type to be fighting."

Athrun was getting mixed signals. It wasn't what Meer was saying it was how she was saying it. Like she thought Kira was a lower being almost.

Athrun kept his mouth shut though years of being polite getting the better of him.

The Chairman kept talking as his speck was nearing an end he caught everyone's attention.

"_Lastly I would like to bring up the issue of the identity of the Freedom pilot." Gilbert said calmly. _

Reporters were all listening as was everyone who was watching.

Gilbert smiled slightly. _"I'm honored to say that she has finally come fourth and has joined the ranks of ZAFT."_

Athrun watched Kira and saw her tense up. His eyes widen at what the Chairman was doing.

"_Everyone I would like you to meet Miss Kira Yamato the pilot of the Freedom and a FAITH member of ZAFT."_ Gilbert said and gestured for Kira to come forth to the podium.

Everyone clapped and some gasped at finally seeing the pilot. Many were shocked to see that the pilot was so young and a girl.

Once Kira was at the podium she seemed to relax a bit. About a hundred hands went up.

Kira took a deep breath and smiled slightly. _"Yes, I am the pilot of the Freedom and I have been asked to answer some of your questions."_

A woman reporter was first and asked politely. _"Why have you kept your identity a secret for so long?"_

Kira sighed. _"I like my privacy and since the war was over and I never dreamed that it would start again I wanted to live normal life. I have been asked to step forward today because of my alliance with the PLANTS."_

Several other people asked questions. Wither she felt intimidated being one the most talented Gundam pilot known and wither it was hard being accepted with her lack of military experience. Kira answered all truthfully but was careful not to let out to much personal information. She felt really weird doing this but the Chairman insisted it.

After about 20 questions Kira and the Chairman ended the meeting.

Athrun was very shocked as was Meer.

"I cant believe it! She's the pilot of the Freedom." Meer shouted stunned.

Athrun quickly excused himself and headed back to the lobby were the Chairman and Kira would be waiting.

Meer frowned when Athrun left without a word.

"Humph…" she pouted.

**A/N Ok I really don't like this chapter but Kiras identity of the Freedom needs to be known for what I have planned and I figured this was the best way to do it. Also I found the whole uniform thing really funny. I saw Luna's uniform and fell in love with it but I didn't like the boots then I saw Stellars boots and thought "Why not put them together?". So that's how I got Kiras uniform. I made it revealing because it gives me a reason to bring in jealous Athrun. I love him don't you? Don't worry though the skirt's just really short that's all.**

**Well anyways tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	8. Introduction

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 8**

**Introduction**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny if I did I would be RICH!**

Kira and Athrun followed the Chairman as he lead them into a large hanger were several ships and Mobile Suits were docked.

Kira looked around and saw everyone busy at work she smiled remembering the Archangels mechanic crew. She was the only young person that actually enjoyed spending time with the ships "grease monkeys" they were much friendlier than the rest of the crew and she always enjoyed working with them even if she wished it was under a different circumstance.

The walked onto a platform that was very dark. They could see the outline of two large machines that were unmistakably MS.

The Chairman gave a signal to a mechanic and the lights turned on revealing two machines.

Kira took a look at the first one. It was colored red and Kira could only assume that it was meant for Athrun (A/N anyone else find it weird that Athrun machines are always red?)

Kira allowed her gaze to sift to the next one and gasped loudly causing the Chairman and Athrun to look at her.

"Kira?" Athrun asked worried.

Kira didn't reply she just stared wide eyed at the machine that she thought she would never see again.

Athrun noticing Kiras attention focused else where followed it and he to was shocked.

Kira snapped her head to look at the Chairman. "How?"

Gilbert smiled. "I assume that you weren't expecting this."

Kira shook her head no not able to find her voice.

Gilbert chuckled slightly. "I had it rebuilt not to long ago. After you joined I figured it is only right that you would be the one to pilot it. I don't think it could perform its full potential in anyone else hands but yours."

Kira looked back at the white and blue machine and felt tears come to her eyes. This was the very machine that she owed her life to. It was also a gift from her deceased friend.

"Freedom." Kira whispered in awe.

**Orb**

Cagalli sighed heavily. She had been swamped with papers today all revolving one way or the other about Orb joining the EA.

Cagalli of course wanted nothing to do with it but pressure from the other council members was hard to ignore. True it was her decision in the end but that just added to the pressure.

"I really wished that Kira was here." Cagalli mumbled. She had wanted Kira to join the Orb council, but after Kira refused several times Cagalli had backed off…somewhat. Now she wished that she had been more persistent. Maybe then her sister and only family would be safe in Orb and not preparing to go to war up in PLANT.

Cagalli gritted her teeth at that thought. She had never showed up at the shuttle to see them off, mostly because she was pissed off to no end but also because she knew she would end up saying something to Athrun that she may regret later on. She still blamed Athrun for Kira joining ZAFT. She knew that if Athrun didn't go then Kira wouldn't have either. She wished that the two weren't so close. She knew that Kira was scared of suffering the pain of fighting Athrun again, but she was Kiras sister!

Cagalli chewed the end of her pen absently. She had signed her name so many times today that she was considering changing it just so that she would have something different to write.

Cagalli glared at nothing as she pushed her paper work aside. Thinking about ZAFT, Kira and Athrun wasn't helping her concentration and plus the thoughts of 20 different ways to castrate Athrun for taking her only family away were starting to take over.

"Be safe…" Cagalli mumbled before heading to her own room.

**ZAFT**

Kira and Athrun each lowered themselves to the floor in the Minerva's hanger. They both were glad that they were assigned to the same ship. It was purely luck but Kira was grateful for it as she was still a bit tense around ZAFT soldiers.

Kira and Athrun were greeted by a large crowd. Kira recognized some of the faces from their last visit but many were new.

"Welcome you are Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato right?" A woman with brown hair wearing a captain's uniform spoke.

Kira and Athrun saluted and nodded in approval.

The captain was about to say something else when a loud shriek could be heard.

A familiar magenta hair girl pushed her way threw the crowed and stopped in front of Athrun and Kira. "OH. MY. GOD! I can't believe it!" Luna said with a bright smile, looking back and forth at the new ZAFT soldiers.

The captain cleared her throat and Luna gave an apologetic smile before saluting.

The older woman rolled her eyes at the Luna's enthusiastic behavior and then turned to her two new top pilots. "If I'm not mistaken you both have been given the honor of FAITH."

Kira and Athrun both nodded.

The captain smiled and then turned to the large group. Almost everyone on the ship was their almost. "There you have it. These to are superior officers I trust that their will be no problems."

Everyone nodded their heads and then soon left the hanger to get back to work.

"Luna please show them to their rooms." The captain said before she to left.

Luna turned to Kira and Athrun. "I can't believe it. I knew that you looked familiar." Luna stated proudly looking at Athrun.

Athrun smiled slightly.

Luna soon showed them to their rooms. Kira and Athrun both dropped off their stuff and followed Luna to the lounge area.

As they entered both got glances and saluted which they politely returned. They weren't close enough with anyone to wave them off.

Kira was about to head over to a place to sit when she was grabbed by Luna. Luna smiled at the girl. "Would you like to meet my sister?" Kira looked to see Athrun talking to a few mechanics and agreed. Luna seemed nice enough.

Luna showed Kira to a table were a girl in a green uniform and two other elite soldiers were sitting. Luna smiled and spoke. "Meyrin! This is Kira, Kira this is my sister." The red-haired girl in question looked up and gave a shy smile.

"The blonde is Rey and Shinn you already know." Luna introduced. Rey gave a polite hand shake and Shinn gave a slight wave.

Shinn was shocked to see Kira here and felt his face flush when he took in her appearance. She had her hair done up in a messy bun and he couldn't help but notice how…err…short the skirt was on her.

Kira noticing Shinns gaze at her skirt she sighed. "I know the uniform is inappropriate I'm working on getting a new one but for now this is all they would allow me."

Shinn blushed at being caught and the others laughed.

"I lover your uniform!" Luna smiled. "I wish I had gotten a white skirt instead of a pink one I think it looks more…professional while mine is a little more girly."

Kira laughed. "I prefer pants myself."

Rey took notice of the FAITH symbol on Kiras collar and questioned it.

Kira realized that he must have not have been at the Hanger and explained that the Chairman had awarded it to her.

They talked for a bit all getting to know each other. "How old are you Kira?" Meyrin asked.

Kira smiled. "I'm eighteen."

"So you started in the military when you were our age." Meyrin stated, Kira nodded.

"Where you an elite?" Luna asked.

Kira stuttered slightly before Athrun came.

"Hello Luna." Athrun said giving a friendly wave.

Luna greeted him back and introduced the others like she had done with Kira. Meyrin blushed when Athrun said hello but frowned slightly when he turned his attention to Kira almost immediately after.

They all started talking this time about their lives and what they enjoyed father than the war. After awhile they had turned on the news and were watching a repots on the events concerning the war. They saw "Lacus" giving a speech trying to calm the citizen down but it had little effect. Athrun and Kira couldn't help but frown and Kira gave Athrun a look that clearly said "you know something don't you?" Athrun silently mumbled that he explain later.

A woman reporter was going over the speech the Chairman had given and everyone was interested.

"Did you not see it?" Athrun asked all around.

Rey shook his head. "We were all busy and didn't get a chance to hear the speech."

Kira swallowed slightly.

The woman announced that the speech would be shown again and everyone listened intently.

Kira fidgeted uncomfortable and wished that she was somewhere other than here. She was about to leave when the Chairman said that the pilot of the Freedom was now part of ZAFT.

Everyone gasped except for Kira and Athrun. Athrun looked at Kira worriedly.

The name was announced and Kiras face was shown on the screen. Everyone whipped around to look at Kira causing Kira to look at the ground before looking at everyone else.

The rest of the speech was forgotten, as everyone gazed numbly at the famous unknown pilot.

"Wow." Was all Luna said.

**Shinn and Rey's room**

Shinn lay on his bed and stared at a pink cell phone that was clenched in his hand tightly. The only thing left of his family and sister. He threw an arm over his head. He knew that it was a stray shot from the Freedom that had killed his family during the Orb battle and he felt himself torn. He had wanted revenge on his family and now he was fighting along side her.

"It's weird don't you think?" Rey said still typing away on his laptop.

Shinn looked at Rey from under his arm. "What is?"

Rey stopped his typing and looked at the raven-haired boy. "That Kira is the pilot of the Freedom. I mean I would have never suspected such a thing."

Shinn sat up and stretched. "Why do you say that?"

Rey shrugged. "I don't know she doesn't look like the type. From the impression I got from her she seem liked a kind and caring person, someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. I just can't picture her as the one of the greatest pilots ever known."

Shinn nodded in agreement. "I suppose."

"Athrun fought along side her during the previous war; I wonder if that's how they got involved?" Rey mused.

Shinn snorted. "You sound like a girl talking about her best friends' boyfriend."

Rey rolled his eyes.

**Luna and Meyrin's room**

"I can't believe that Kira is the pilot of the Freedom!" Luna said happily falling on her back on her own bed.

Meyrin sat crossed legged on her own bed. "Yeah."

Luna sat up and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Meyrin shrugged. "No nothing really…it's just that Athrun seems too really like her." Meyrin said in a quiet voice.

Luna smirked. "What gave you that idea when you caught them together?" Luna laughed.

Meyrin sighed.

Luna looked at her sister worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Meyrin looked at her sister. "It's just that Athrun won't even look at me if he's with someone like her." Meyrin muttered.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Meyrin you don't "like" Athrun do you? You barely know him."

Meyrin looked at Luna in the eye. "That's not true I know lots about him."

Luna placed a hand on her forehead. "I meant personally not what you hear about him. I will admit that he is handsome but you can't base respect for someone for what they did on a relationship without properly meeting and getting to know them."

Meyrin nodded but then frowned. "Wait a minute! Isn't Athrun engaged to Lacus Clyne?"

Luna had a shocked expression cross her face. "Your right. Wait does that mean that Athrun is having an affair with Kira?"

Meyrin looked at the wall. "I don't know maybe."

Luna sighed. "Well maybe they're not and maybe they are."

Meyrin nodded and then got ready for bed. She couldn't shake off the thought of Athrun having an affair with Kira though.

**Kiras room**

Kira turned for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. She couldn't sleep even though she had been given her own room. She felt like she was being talked about and her eyes burned.

Sighing she sat up and rubbed her temples. She would have left to see Athrun but they couldn't do that anymore, as it was against military code.

Her thoughts went to that Lacus impersonator. She felt anger rise up in her chest. She badly wanted to shake an answer out of Athrun but she wouldn't force him to tell her. However she felt it insulting that someone would impersonate Lacus.

Did this woman have no respect for the dead? However she noticed that no one in PLANT seemed to be aware of Lacus death so this must have been going on for the past two years.

Kira felt sick. How could someone do that?

Kira would never want anyone to take her identity and she was sure that Lacus wouldn't want it either.

"I wonder what you would have said if you saw someone stealing your identity." Kira whispered. She raised her knees and buried her face in them. Like many nights after Lacus death she cried.

She cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I do admit that it might be hard to follow as I was bit uncertain of what to right for this chapter. Kira got Freedom YAY! I didn't go into much detail on Shinns families death and it will most likely will sneak up and but me in the hand later on. OO**

**I NEED ideas for the next chapter I was thinking of having a battle so that everyone can see Kira kick some ass…but I don't know.**

**I love you all who reviewed!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Junius Seven

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 9**

**Junius Seven**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny never have never will!**

Graceful fingers flew across the keyboard at an amazing speed. Athrun sat in his new Gundam the Savior and was working on updating his OS so that he would be prepared for when they entered battle. He did admit that he was having some trouble as the Savior was designed for closer ranger attacks then he was used to.

"Hey!" a voice said startling Athrun from his work.

Athrun smiled friendly at the magenta haired girl. "Hello Luna."

Luna smiled and leaned into the cockpit to pear down at the controls. Luna's eyes widen in awe and excitement as she inspected the controls.

"Wow! This sure is different from my ZAKU warrior. A lot more advanced." Luna said still admiring.

Athrun only laughed slightly.

Luna looked at Athrun and gave him a teasing smirk. "So if you and Kira spared off whom do you think would win? Savior or Freedom?"

Athrun gave Luna a mock annoyed look. "Luna I don't think that would ever happen."

Luna pouted slightly.

"I asked Kira that and she said that you might win since you defeated her before….well sort of." Luna said bring a finger to her chin in thought.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Luna leaned back over and smiled. "I asked Kira if you two ever spared before. She said that you two did fight one time and you ended up trashing her MS." Luna said happily. "Though she never told me why you two were fighting."

Athrun winced slightly knowing that Kira was refereeing to the time him and Kira tried to kill each other. He wasn't surprised that Luna thought that they were sparing instead of fighting in an actual battle. He knew that Kira had left out some "key points".

"Well you never know." Athrun said and started typing again.

Luna gave Athrun a cheeky smile. "I still think that she could kick your ass."

Athrun frowned slightly and Luna laughed.

Athrun looked down at the screen once more. "Where is Kira anyways?"

Luna stood straight. "The last time I saw her she and Shinn were talking by the Freedom, which was about 5 minutes ago." Luna said before giving a "see you later." And left Athrun heading out towards her own machine.

Athrun stopped typing and frowned. He felt a familiar wave of jealousy coming over. Shaking his head he tried to chase away the feeling. They were only talking, with Shinns attitude the raven boy would most likely have stomped away by now.

Gritting his teeth after a few moments of typing the same thing over and over again Athrun pushed the key board back into place and headed towards the Freedom.

Kira laughed goodheartedly. Shinn had just finished telling her about when he had shot one of his teachers at the academy while they were doing their first shooting practice, luckily the man had a bullet proof vest but that didn't stop him from assigning Shinn to cleaning the locker rooms for two weeks.

Shinn smiled at Kira while she laughed. He found that he liked the sound of her laughing it wasn't an overly done laugh but wasn't one of those "tee-he" laughs either. It was perfect in his opinion.

Kira finally stopped and looked at Shinn and smiled. They were currently sitting at the foot of the Freedom. Kira had finished her work a short time ago as did Shinn and now they were enjoying the others company.

Kira found that despite the boys rude behavior at times he was actually very good company. She had a feeling that not to many people were on his "good side" and assumed that this was how many had dismissed the young pilot as a brat.

"So were did you attend?" Shinn asked surprisingly gentle.

Kira tilted her head to the side a bit. "What do you mean?"

Shinn chuckled slightly. "I mean were did you get your training?"

Kira looked away shyly not knowing what to say. She had rung her hands uncertainly. "Ah…um actually I never received any training." Kira whispered.

Shinn looked shocked. He had never actually seen Kira in battle but if she lived up to her reputation then she was one of if not the best Mobile Suit pilot ever. It was hard to believe that she didn't have any prior experience.

"That's amazing." Shinn said. He had never actually complemented someone before…not really. She had congratulated his family of course and a few close friends and sometimes even his comrades but even then it was a simple "good job".

Kira smiled. "Thank you."

Shinn blushed slightly and lowered his head. He felt a bit giddy at seeing the brunette smile at him. He didn't like the feeling but he didn't hate it either.

Kira was about to say something when a familiar voice called out to her. Kira turned around in her seat and smiled brightly.

"Athrun!" Kira said giving a wave to the boy that was a few hundred feet away.

Shinn scowled slightly, he didn't know why but he didn't like the blue haired soldier. Perhaps it was because this was man who had taken a job to defend that Atha woman and her sugarcoated ideals.

Athrun walked up to the two and smiled at Kira affectionately. Shinn glared slightly that went unnoticed by Kira but not by Athrun. Athrun sent Shinn an irritated look.

"What were you two talking about?" Athrun asked.

Shinn glared. "None of your damn business." He snapped.

Kira gave Shinn a disapproving look before looking at Athrun. "Oh nothing really. Are you all done with the Savior?"

Athrun nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something Kira…alone if you don't mind." Athrun said and cast a look at Shinn.

Shinn sat up abruptly and walked towards two mechanics', he would normally have said something spiteful but ignored it, but not before giving Athrun a rude signal with his fingers while Kira wasn't looking.

Athrun rolled his eyes and lead Kira out of the hanger.

They entered the locker rooms and sat down on one of the benches.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kira asked.

Athrun turned so that they were face to face. "Why did you tell Luna about the battle, when we…when I tried to kill you?"

Kira looked away ashamed. "I didn't want to but I let something slip about us fighting against another by accident and Luna persisted and I ended up telling her about it. Not all of it, I left out quite a bit and I just left Luna to make up her own assumptions." Kira explained. Obviously distressed about letting it slip.

Athrun placed a hand on Kiras arm and rubbed it comfortably. "It's alright I was just curious."

Kira smiled slightly.

Athrun leaned in and gave Kira a kiss in her forehead he was about to kiss her on her lips. Kira closed her eyes waiting and just as their lips was barley touching.

"**EVERYONE TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS, REPEAT EVERYONE TO LEVEL ONE BATLLE STATIONS!"**

Kira and Athrun jumped apart as the loud alarm reached their ears. Athrun and Kira gave an annoyed sigh and rushed to their lockers to get into their flight suits.

Athrun and Kira quickly started to dress and soon they were not alone in the change room as the other pilots ran in and went to their lockers.

Unfortunately there wasn't a separate change room for girls and guys and Athrun couldn't help but let his gaze travel to Kira who was next to him and was removing her red jacket and pulling the her underskirt over her head. He blushed slightly but soon glared as he realized that he wasn't the only one that was letting his gaze travel. He caught Shinn looking at Kira from the corner of his eyes and it took everything he had not to leap over and strangle the boy with his own hands.

Realizing that he had no time at the moment and that attacking a fellow comrade in a locker room with your other companions in the room would cause unwanted attention Athrun zipped his flight suit up and grabbed his helmet.

His flight suit was different from the standard red elite flight suit. He had been given a light purple suit with assets only a shade darker **(A/N: It's the same one he has in Destiny)**. He looked over and saw Kira grabbing her own helmet. She to was been giving a different uniform. It was a dark blue and had white assets.

Kira looked at Athrun and smiled before pulling the helmet over her head and rushed out of the room followed closely by Athrun.

Luna, and Rey climbed into their ZAKUS and Shinn entered his own Mobile Suit the Impulse. Kira and Athrun had almost broken their ribs laughing, the name suited Shinn well.

Everyone quickly launched and enter the battle field. **(A/N Forgive me for the crappy battle this is suppose to be when Junius Seven falls to earth but I have never seen the actual battle and I can't find any summaries for it! Sorry if I butcher it)**

"Our target is the remains of Junius seven." The captains' voice came over the air waves.

**Normal P.O.V**

'Junius seven?' Kira thought and looked out to see several other ZAFT ships and some EA ships.

Kira went to the center of the battle field. She saw that the ZAFT forces seemed to be trying to get the remains towards the earth.

'Are they planning on launching them to earth?' Kira thought in alarm.

Kira was almost immediately engaged by one of the EA MS. She easily dodged the shot and flipped the Freedom over to contour it. Firing the shot with the Freedom upside down Kira took out the arms and main camera of the mobile suit.

Kira watched satisfied as the machine was completely disarmed. She quickly turned her attention to some of the other machines that were trying to get close enough to the Minerva to engage it. Not about to let that happened Kira flew towards them gracefully dodging attacks and took out her beam saber. She successfully cut off their arms and legs and camera. She was careful not to hit the cockpit though. She wouldn't kill unless it was necessary.

Kira quickly scanned the area and saw that Athrun and Shinn were engaged with several mobile suits and were trying to clear a path for the forces so that they could get to the remains of the fallen colony.

Kira was about to head over to help out when she saw Luna's ZAKU. She quickly aimed and fired three shots in her direction.

**Luna's P.O.V**

I was surprised to see the EA here. I had just finished off an enemy when my radar picked up three shots and a machine heading my way.

I quickly turned my ZAKU around to see and enemy machine right behind me. It must have come when I was battling the other. I could see its gun aimed right for my cockpit, before I had time to scream though the enemy lost its arms head and legs.

I was shocked and saw the Freedom not to far away.

"Luna! Luna is you alright?" I heard Kira shout out over the communication link.

I was shocked. That was an amazing shot, but also that she was about to save my life.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." I said a bit shaky. Kira didn't reply back she only flew over to where Shinn and Athrun were trying to clear a path. I watched in awe as the Freedom almost danced across the sky and took out any MS that came near her.

**Shinn's P.O.V**

I growled as I was getting impatient. These naturals were very persistent. I had been trying to clear a path with some help from Athrun to allow the forces to get to the remains of Junius seven.

I don't care what people say about the supposed ZAFT ace. He was NOT helping. We should have had the path cleared by now. So much for the pride of ZAFT, I guess he has lost his touch.

I grumble under my breath as Athrun gives me and order to take the left side. I don't see why he is so bent on strategy. Better to just attack and get over with it.

I move the impulse to the left when I see something fly by me. It's fast, really fast.

I felt my eyes grow twice there size as I watch the Freedom spin and dip taking out an alarming number of EA machines with out getting a scratch or a close encounter.

I can hear the screams and cries of the EA soldiers over the communication link. They are all shouting the same things.

"It's the F-FREEDOM!"

"What is this guy?"

"Retreat!"

"AHHH!"

I finally come out of my stupor daze and realize that my entire side is clear. Kira had finished the rest of the off and was heading towards the Savior to help Athrun out.

**Athrun's P.O.V**

"Damnit!" I growl. I haven't fought in such a long time and the design of the Savior is not making it easier. I don't know how Kira performing so well. Perhaps because she had gotten the Freedom instead of a new machine…or maybe I'm just rusty.

I'm not doing terrible. I am actually doing quite well. It just feels a little wired being out on the battle field again.

I can see the Freedom fighting and I'm very impressed. I knew that Kira was an excellent pilot if fighting against and with her in the previous war was any indication. However she has taken a giant leap in skill. It's almost like she was holding back two years ago.

Well I can certainly say that I'm glad that she didn't fight like these two years ago or I would have been killed.

I smile in a sort of pride as I watch and listen to the cowering enemy soldiers. I can see retreat signals in the sky as they make a desperate attempt to regroup. I flip the Savior over and fire a few shots as some rebel pilots that don't want to follow orders.

I'm not as good as Kira and I end up hitting the cockpits of some of the further away units. I try my best like Kira to not kill though.

We are given the order to pull back, which we do.

**Normal P.O.V**

The Zaft forces quickly took the opportunity of the EA trying to regroup to their advantage and head towards the remains of Junius Seven.

The ships used their thrusters at full speed and moved the remains towards and out of the debris belt. As the neared the Earth several pulled back while the rest forced the remains towards the earth.

Everyone watched as the remains sped towards the earth, getting hot in the earths atmosphere have them a bright red glow. Everyone knew that when the remains hit many civilians could be killed. All watched until there was nothing left to see.

**Minerva**

Everyone quickly docked. The battle had been reverently short and no one was injured.

Luna got out of her ZAKU and ran over to the Freedom where Kira had just lowered herself to the floor.

"Kira!" Luna called waving her hand trying to get the other girls attention.

"Oh, Luna. Is something wrong?" Kira asked as she saw the girl running towards her.

Luna stopped and took a few quick breaths. "No nothing is wrong I just wanted to thank you again for saving me." Luna said with a friendly smile.

Kira waved it off. "It's alright you don't need to thank me, anyone would have done the same."

A blonde pilot came over to them. Kira had forgotten his name. Rey…something.

"That was an impressive performance." Rey said admiral.

Kira thanked him and told him that it was nothing. Soon half the crew was giving congratulations or asking questions. Kira felt a bit embarrassed at getting so much attention after on short battle.

Soon everyone went back to work when Shinn berated everyone on bugging Kira. No one wanting to deal with the hot-headed pilot's attitude, they went back to work.

Kira got a laugh at seeing Shinn barking at anyone who dared to yell back at him. In the end Shinn had them either covering their ears or fleeing.

"He really needs to work on his anger." Kira heard a voice say beside her.

Kira turned and smiled at the other pilot. "I think it's funny. Though I wish he wouldn't be so harsh."

Athrun rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kira to like everyone. "Well that was an interesting." Athrun murmured.

"I guess but at least no one was hurt after all it was an evidently small fight." Kira said referring to the battle.

Athrun laughed. "I was talking about Shinn yelling at everyone but your right about that to."

Kira chuckled slightly.

"Well I'm going to head to my room. I'm so tired." Kira said and headed towards the change room to get out of her flight suit.

Athrun said his good nights and then turned around to see a pair of ruby eyes glaring at him.

"What?" Athrun asked confused.

"What the hell was wrong with you out there?" Shinn asked more calmly then anyone would think normal.

Athrun frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We should have been able to clear that path in only a few minute. If you hadn't been so concerned about positions maybe we would have had it done before the Freedom came to clear it out." Shinn snarled.

Athrun had to admit that he was surprised at the boy gall. "Listen Shinn I don't have time to listen to you go on and on about how strategy is a waste of time. If you disagree with my motives keep it to yourself." Athrun sighed and left the hanger.

Shinn glared and huffed.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: I know what you're thinking "Thank God it's over!" I apologize for the crappy battle. I honestly have no idea of what goes on in that battle, but I needed a small battle to do and someone suggested this one so I thought "why not?" I know that it is completely off for the timeline but bare with me here. I promise to make the next chapter better to make up for this one. **

**Flame me if you want for the battle it's not going to change anything.**

**Some suggestions are always great and welcome just tell me what you want to see happen and I'll do my best to fit it in.**

**Review, Review!**


	10. Kira to the Rescue

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 10**

**Kira to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

"Well I'm sorry if I don't agree with what ZAFT is doing!" Kira yelled and walked briskly down the corridors.

"Kira!" a blue haired boy shouted after the retreating brunette.

"Just leave me alone Athrun!" Kira shouted whirling around. "Please…" Kira added more gently.

Athrun frowned and lowered his head and nodded.

Kira gave a fake smile and turned around and headed towards the lounge area. Walking in she collapsed at one of the tables and laid her head in her arms. She and Athrun had just been fighting about why ZAFT had dropped the remains of Junius seven. It had started out civil enough but it soon escalated, causing them both to say things they didn't mean.

Kira wiped at her eyes were she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She felt pathetic she was 18 and she was crying over an argument. She looked around and saw that the room was reverently empty. There was only a few mechanics who were taking a break from their shift. No one had noticed her coming in and Kira was a little grateful for that.

The metal door of the room opened with a slight hiss and Kira turned around to see who had entered the room. She saw that it was Shinn. Shinn noticed Kira right away and Kira gave a small smile of acknowledgement.

Shinn frowned when he saw that Kira's eyes were slightly red and she had a grim aura around her, nothing like her normal calming and kind appearance.

"Kira?" Shinn asked as he approached the older girl. He took a seat next to her and looked at her with a worried expression.

Kira looked at Shinn and smiled the best she could. "Hello Shinn, how are you?"

Shinn frowned a little more. "I'm fine, but I think I should be asking you that question."

Kira waved her hand in the air as if to swat off a bothersome fly. "Oh, I'm fine, really, no need to worry." Kira smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Not about to be fooled Shinn placed his hand on the others shoulder. "Kira you really can't expect me to be that stupid. I know I may be a bit thick headed but I'm not that dense."

Kira sighed. She knew that Shinn would have been fooled by her act but she was hoping that he would have left the topic alone. Taking a breath to calm herself she looked Shinn in the eye. "I just had a fight with Athrun that's all."

Shinn's eyes flashed with something Kira couldn't read but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Shinn started taking.

"You had a fight? What about? Did he say something to you?" Shinn asked his voice was sharp but not in a way that was meant to intimidate.

Kira looked at Shinn with a frown. Shinn seemed awfully concerned. She didn't know why though. The younger boy had been acting a bit … weird around her lately. It was hard to comprehend but she did admit it was nice. "We both said things that we didn't mean." Kira said with a shrug.

Shinn looked like he wanted to say something more but he kept his mouth closed. Shinn saw that Kira had turned her attention else where and followed her gaze to the television.

He saw a reporter doing a "scup" on Orbs Representatives marriage. He looked at Kira and saw her deeply focused on the screen.

"Kira?" Shinn said trying to bring Kira out of her daze.

Kira didn't respond though she was shocked to see that Cagalli was now engaged to someone. She watched the screen like a hawk grading her nest. She wanted to get a look at her sister to see if she was happy.

The image soon went to Cagalli and another man with purple hair, Yunna Syrian. Kira had never met the man personally. She had seen him in the palace from time to time and on television as his father and him self were important figures in Orbs government. She had heard Cagalli talking about them on several occasions and every time the blonde would rant about how she couldn't stand them and how Yunna was nothing more than an over sized child. She also heard about the men extreme support of the EA and Orb treaty.

Kira felt something inside her tell her that something was wrong. On the screen she could see Cagalli smiling but she knew it was fake. Cagalli's eyes looked scared and tired.

Kira frowned and stood up surprising the younger boy with her sudden action.

"Kira?" Shinn tried again but was a little annoyed that Kira wasn't answering her.

Kira gave Shinn a smile. "I'm sorry Shinn but I have to be going. Thanks for being so concerned." Kira said kindly and dashed out the door.

Shinn sat bewildered. He couldn't grasp what had happened. One minute Kira was depressed and now she looked determined, quite a change in moods.

"Girls." Shinn muttered and went to talk with some of the mechanics.

**Minerva Hanger**

Athrun sighed heavily as he went over some work that needed to be done to his savor and the repair schedule.

He felt horrible for what he said to Kira.

**Flashback**

_Kira and Athrun walked down the corridors talking about the battle with the remains of Junius Seven._

"_Those remains are going to hit earth and kill innocent people." Kira said sadly not at all thrilled at how the battle had gone._

_Athrun merely shrugged. "It can't be helped. We did what we were ordered and that's really all we could have done." _

_Kira stopped and turned to Athrun. "NO! That's not all what we could have done; we could have destroyed the remains. We could have stopped it!" Kira said angrily but calmly._

"_Kira we have to follow orders that our job!" Athrun said frustrated._

"_So if we are ordered to kill innocent people then we just do it? No questions asked?" Kira asked hurt._

_Athrun ran a hand threw his hair. "Kira, we are ZAFT soldiers we have to do what we are told."_

_Kira glared. "So you are just following orders, Athrun Zala of ZAFT!" Kira snapped wickedly._

_Athrun snapped. "You have no right to criticize me in any way!" _

_Kira took a step back at Athrun harsh tone the last time Athrun talked to her like that was when they tried to kill each other._

_Athrun kept yelling. "Your hands are stained with the ones that you have killed also! So don't tell me that you can't follow orders!"_

_Athrun stopped though when he realized what he said. He didn't mean it he was just angry. Kira looked deeply hurt by the statement._

_Kira lowered her head. "I know that I have killed, but that don't mean that I'm willing to follow an order to do it again."_

_Athrun sighed angrily. "I didn't mean it Kira but this is ZAFT not the Ea."_

"_Well I'm sorry if I don't agree with what ZAFT is doing!" Kira yelled and walked briskly down the corridors_

**End Flashback**

Athrun felt someone staring at him and turned around to see Meyrin standing there.

"Oh, Hello Meyrin." Athrun said friendly.

Meyrin smiled. "Hello Athrun, is everything all right?"

Athrun sighed. "Yes, I'm fine."

Meyrin frowned. "Did you and Kira have a fight?" Meyrin asked.

Athrun snapped his neck to look at the red-head. "What?"

Meyrin shrugged. "I was just wondering. You seem really depressed and guilty so I was wondering if you two were fighting."

Athrun looked at the shorter girl questionably. "Why would you think an argument between me and Kira would upset me?"

Meyrin blushed a bright red. "Well I…uh…..I did walk in on you two that one time when you were here with the Princess." Meyrin whispered but Athrun coordinator hearing picked it up.

Athrun blushed slightly but it was covered with his look of shock. "T-that was you!"

Meyrin looked away and nodded weakly.

Athrun groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

Meyrin looked at Athrun uncertainly. "Athrun are you and Kira having an af…" Meyrin was cut off thought as a tall brunette ran into the hanger.

"Open the hatch!" Kira shouted to the mechanics.

"What why?" I young mechanic asked.

Kira looked at him. "I'm taking the Freedom out!" Kira was already in her flight suit and was heading towards the Freedom.

Everyone gasped and gave questioning glances. They obeyed though since Kira was a member of FAITH and had the authority.

The captain came done and hand a hand threw her light brown hair. "What is going on?" She demanded

Kira looked at the female captain and saluted. "I'm taking the Freedom out. I'll be back in a soon."

"Why are you?" The older woman asked.

Kira sighed. "I prefer not to disclose that."

The captain wanted to argue but she really had no say in the matter. She gave the ok and the mechanics were preparing the Freedom for launch.

Athrun quickly went over to Kira ignoring Meyrin. "Kira where are you going?"

Kira looked at Athrun and frowned. "You don't need to know. I'll be back before you know it so don't worry."

Athrun frowned and grabbed Kira by the upper part of her left arm. "Kira!" Athrun demanded.

Kira wrenched her arm out of Athrun's grip and gave him an annoyed look. "Stop it!"

Athrun was starting to panic. Was Kira leaving because of that argument? "What if something happens to you? What if you get attacked?"

Kira gave Athrun a perplexed look. "Athrun I think I can handle it. Don't worry."

Athrun really wished that he could stop Kira from going. However he and Kira were of the same rank he had no authority over her and she had none over him.

Kira smiled and took Athrun hands in hers. "I'm not leaving I just have to do something. Don't worry I'm coming back, I promise."

Athrun felt a bit better and nodded. "You're not mad are you?"

Kira shook her head no. "I pushed you to say that, plus I said some really mean things to."

Athrun would have kissed Kira but that was against military conduct, they would have to save it when they were in private.

Kira have Athrun a mock salute and climbed into the Freedom.

**Orb**

Cagalli had rung her hands nervously. She sat in a chair in her room dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress with a vale. He hair was done up nicely and she wore makeup. She felt painted and fake under all the junk but ignored it.

She was very scared. She had lost her own battle. She had lost to the council and was now waiting for when Merna would walk in and tell her it was time to head to the church.

Cagalli felt like crying, this was not how a girls wedding day was suppose to go. Though she was tomboyish every girl thinks about her wedding day….at least a little. She wasn't one for the roses and doves but she did want someone who she was in love with and someone who loved her to be her husband and that purple….thing, was nothing like that.

Also she wanted her family to be here. Her father was dead so there was no hope in that but having Kira around would have made it a lot easier. Some one to tell her it was alright and to keep on fighting, but she as alone and had given in.

A knock at the door took the blonde out of her thoughts.

A plump woman with small eyes and brown hair walked in with a fake smile. "Princess, it's time to go."

Cagalli swallowed the rest of her pride and stood. "Alright let's go."

**Outside of Orb**

Kira flew the Freedom as fast as it would go. She had a feeling that she didn't have much time. Call it a twin thing but she knew that Cagalli would be getting married soon and if she didn't make it then her sister would be trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life.

Kira looked around and was glad to see that there was no sign of the EA or Orb at the moment. It was strange but Kira knew that once she hit Orbs boarder she would have to deal with them.

"Hang on Cagalli."

**Orb**

It was all Cagalli could do not to jump up and throttle her fiancé that was standing proud outside of the palace gates. A limo was waiting for them and a large crowd of Orb citizens had gathered to see the "happy" couple off.

Yunna walked up to Cagalli and smirked at his lovely bride. Cagalli had her head down refusing to meet Yunnas gaze. Many mistook this as shyness but some knew better.

Yunna placed a hand on Cagallis head and twirled a strand of blonde hair. He stared at it for a moment before looking at Cagalli who was glaring at him.

"I would like for you to grow your hair longer." Yunna said and allowed the strand to fall back into place.

Cagalli saw red. What a jerk!

They climbed into the white limo and immediately Yunna started waving to the crowds while Cagalli looked down at her hands. She held her tears but she was still thinking of several way to kill Yunna on there honey moon and make it look like an "accident".

Yunna noticing Cagallis state nudged her in the ribs with his elbow and gave her a warning glace.

Cagalli glared and then turned to the crowd. They all looked so happy, they were happy for her. Cagalli smiled meekly, this is what she wanted, she wants Orb to be in good hands and marring Yunna is for the best of Orb.

She raised her hand and started to wave. The citizens were still cheering and throwing confetti and rice. Cagalli smiled at them and let her tears go. Everyone mistook them for tears of joy.

Yes marring Yunna was for the best…wasn't it?

**Orbs boarder**

"Out of the way!" Kira shouted as she shot her way threw the Orbs defenses. As expected she ran into Orbs military at the boarder.

Several commanders came on over the communication and demanded for her to stop. Useless claims that Orb was neutral and that this was disturbing the Representatives wedding day did nothing more than force Kira to hurry.

Kira was careful not to kill anyone but being on the water and boats being her target made it difficult. She sunk several ships but didn't look back.

She had to get to the church where Cagallis wedding was taking place. She could already see from her bird's eyes view of the large crowds heading towards the church to wish the Princess well.

Frowning Kira forced the Freedom to go faster and headed state for the church.

**Orbs Church**

Cagalli and Yunna took their places at the alter. The wedding was being held outside to allow news coverage and because the weather was no less than perfect.

Cagalli swore she could feel the arrogant bastard smirking and his greedy parents smiling like fouls behind her.

She heard the Priest ask Yunna his vows and heard him let out calm "I do".

The Priest then turned to her and she just wanted to shrivel up and die at that moment. The Priest was about to start talking when a loud bang of an ASTRAY that was one of the few guarding the wedding was shot down, followed by a loud scream of someone in the crowd.

Cagalli turned around to see a very familiar Mobile Suite flying towards them. The remaining ASTRAYS got into possession to defend off the intruder but were soon cut down.

Cagalli could feel Yunna scream like a girl and was cowering behind her back.

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted recognizing the Freedom.

Yunna looked shocked. "Kira?"

The Freedom landed a few feet away from Cagalli and the wind it made pushed her dress and hair back. Yunna screamed again and ran for safety leaving his fiancé to "defend" herself.

Cagalli was so shocked that she didn't even tried to run as the Freedoms hand bent down and picked her up off the ground gently.

Ignoring to shouts and terrifying screams of the people, Cagalli pounded her fist on the Freedoms metal hand demanding to be let go.

"KIRA!" Cagalli shouted over the noise in an attempt to be heard. "Put me down! What do you think you are doing?" The blonde thrashed and snarled.

Inside the Freedoms cockpit Kira smiled. She brought the Freedoms hand closer to her and opened the cockpits hatch.

On the ground Yunna was shouting like a maniac. "Get her down! Shot him!" He screamed over and over again grabbing hold of one of the Orb commanders.

The commander stuttered worriedly. "We can't! If we do then Miss Atha could get hurt! We mite hit her in the process."

Yunna glared and let the man go and turned to look at the machines that took his bride and pouted like a child and started crying.

Cagalli watched as she was lowered by the Freedoms hand to be lowered into the cockpit were Kira had stretched out her hand to help her in.

Cagalli grabbed her sister's hand tightly and fell into the cockpit.

She looked up and at the brunette in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Kira smiled. "Did you really want to get married? Because I can put you back if you want."

Cagalli got a look of utter terror on her face and shook her head pleading for Kira not to give her back to that purple haired freak.

Kira smiled.

**Orbs boarder**

The Archangel pulled into Orbs harbor after being commanded to launch as an enemy MS had captured the Princess and was ordered to retrieve or intercept them.

"How is the enemy?" a woman with mouse brown hair asked the crew.

"Ma'am I believe it is the Freedom." A crewmember said in shock.

The captain gave a confused look. "Kira?"

**A/N: another one down. Hoped you liked it! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope that you have fun reading it.**

**Flames are welcome if you see them fit.**

**I know I know I need to work on my grammar and spelling in the English language. My computer doesn't have spell or grammar checks: sighs: I need a new and updated computer!**


	11. Crab Machine

**Chapter 11**

**Crab Machine!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny they belong to their respective companies and creator.**

**A/N: A Special thanks to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction! Thank you so much for the website! Of course I thank all my other reviewers as well! I love you guys!**

Kira and Cagalli managed to get away from to pursuing ASTRAYS and were headed for Orbs boarder.

"Kira? Where are you taking me?" Cagalli asked pushing her vale out of her face. She was sitting on Kira lab with her legs to the side so she wouldn't get in Kiras way. Her dress was to long and large to fit behind the seat.

Kira paused she didn't really think about that. Then she saw something approaching in the water. And it was large and fast.

Cagalli notice it to. "What's that?"

Kira didn't answer she flew higher to get a better birds eye view but also in case she needed a quick attack. The large object rose to the surface reveling that it was a ship, but not just any ship….

"The Archangel!" Cagalli shouted in surprise. Her upper body was leaning forward to get a better look making it hard for Kira to control the Freedom.

"Cagalli move back please. I can't fly with you leaning on my arms like that." Kira grunted.

"Are you implying that I weigh too much?" Cagalli asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." Kira groaned. Truth was Cagallis weight on her arms was painful.

Cagalli moved off of Kiras arms but gave her a deadly glare. "I'm not fat! In fact I had to lose weight just to fit in the stupid thing!" Cagalli snapped tugging in disgust at her dress.

Kira sighed partly from having her arms free and in exasperation. "Cagalli I never said you were fat, because your not. Your weight was just hurting my arms." Kira said truthfully.

Cagalli glared. "Well we all can be 23.5kg (that's around 52 lbs just so you know) like you Kira!" Cagalli shouted.

Kira looked at Cagalli like she had gone mad. "First off I DO NOT weigh 23.5kg and second…wait a minute why are we fighting about this?" Kira asked once she clued in on what they were doing.

Cagalli huffed about to say something when the communicator went off.

Kira clicked the video link and a familiar face popped up.

"Kira? Is that you?" A woman with mouse colored hair asked staring intently at Kiras face.

Kira smiled. "Yes, it's me. Hello Captain Murrue." Kira beamed glad to see the woman again.

Murrue gave a confused glance. "So it was you who kidnapped Cagalli?"

Kira and Cagalli looked at each other. "I wouldn't have put it like that, but in a way yes." Kira said sheepishly.

Cagalli groaned. "As much as I hate to admit it, she actually saved me from the purple freak."

Kira stiffened a laugh and so did the archangel captain.

"May I have permission to board the Archangel?" Kira asked politely, figuring our where she could leave Cagalli.

Murrue looked to be in deep though but then smiled. "Of course."

Kira thanked her and then turned the link off and flew towards the Archangel.

**Minerva**

Athrun was doing his best not to panic. Though he didn't know where Kiras went he could shake off the feeling that it had something to do with Orb and Cagalli.

Deciding that he wasn't getting any work done in his predicament Athrun left his work alone and left the Hanger.

He wandered the halls until he came across Luna.

"Luna!" Athrun called feeling like he needed someone to talk to keep his mind sane.

"Oh, hello Athrun." Luna said with a mock salute. Athrun and Kira had both declared that in casual situations salute and other formalities were not needed but it was hard to break habits.

Athrun smiled. "Where are you headed?"

Luna smiled back. "No where in particular I just got back from the bridge, my sister, Meyrin, do you remember her?" Luna asked and soon continued when Athrun nodded his head yes. "Anyways she said that we have just entered Orbs territory waters."

Athrun gave Luna look indicating that he was very much interested. "Orb?"

Luna smiled. "Yes, we just entered a few minutes ago. Strange though that there are not patrols going around." Luna said with a pondering look.

Athrun found that information strange as well. Normally Orb had round the clock patrols in their waters. Unless something drastic happened they wouldn't have changed that.

"Where is Kira?" Luna asked looking around for the brunette in question.

Athrun frowned. "She is still gone."

Luna frowned as well. "Really? She sure is taking a long time I wonder were she went?"

Athrun shrugged. Though he had an idea he wasn't positive. Luna and Athrun started talking again this time about something other than the war.

**Bridge**

"No sign of Orb patrols yet?" Taila **(did I spell it right?) **asked.

"No ma'am, it's very strange normally Orb isn't this careless." A crewmember answered.

Taila frowned. "We aren't near the land boarder and we are at the edge of the water boarder, so perhaps they have decided to leave us be, however I find that to be highly unlikely."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Is Kira back with the Freedom yet?" Taila asked.

Meyrin shook her head. "No ma'am. She hasn't returned yet."

Taila frowned. "Very well keep a look out for the Freedom as well as Orb forces."

"Captain why don't we just go around Orbs territory?" Meyrin asked.

"It will take to long; we need to get past Orbs boarder as quickly as possible." Was the captains' simple reply.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"What is it?" Taila asked.

"It's the Alliance! They are heading towards the boarder in this direction!" a crewmember said alarmed.

"The Alliance?"

"Yes ma'am, several ships, their numbers are very large."

Meyrin looked up from her station. "Are they here to attack Orb?"

Taila frowned. "No…I don't believe Orb is their target. Prepare for battle. Secure the bridge and have the pilots ready." Taila commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" was the crews response.

"**Attention all pilots are to head to their respected Mobile Suits immediately. Repeat all pilots head to your Mobile Suits." **

**Hanger**

Luna, Rey, Shinn and Athrun all hurried to their machines as quickly as possible.

Several mechanics were running around trying to get everything ready for launch and a few were giving a few good lucks.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked no one unparticular. A mechanic looked like he was about to answer before he was interrupted by the Captain voice over the speakers.

"**Attention everyone, there is a massive Earth Alliance fleet heading our way. Since Orb is a neutral nation it is clears that their target is the Minerva. I ask everyone to fight their best, we must break through. If worse comes to worse then we will retreat further into Orb waters. I ask you to fight till the end, don't let them sink us!"**

Everyone had a solemn look on their faces and quickly went back to what they were doing.

**Orb Council Room**

"We can make any rash decisions until the Representative returns." An elderly man in his forty's shouted and slammed his hands on the wooded table in annoyance.

Yunna smiled slightly but kept his politician face on. "I understand but we have to face the facts that Cagalli may not come back. Until she returns I will take on her role. Besides I'm sure that she will see our way of thinking." Yunna stated.

Everyone was a little hesitant. Though many of them wanted this arrangement to happen so they kept quiet.

"So it is decided we allied ourselves with the EA." Yunna announced and signed his name on the treaty along with the other council members.

A soldier came in the room after knocking and stood before the council just as the last signature that was needed was signed.

"What is it?" Yunna asked.

"Sir there is a ZAFT ship in our waters. They are just at the edge of our boarders." The soldier said looking at Yunna.

Yunna looked a littler shocked. "We must not let them remain in Orb!"

"That's not all, there is a large EA fleet heading this way as well no doubt that they have discovered the ZAFT vessel as well." The young soldier said running a hand threw his messy blonde hair.

Yunna frowned but soon smiled. "This is the perfect opportunity to show the EA that we are serious about the treaty and our loyalty to them." Yunna said turning to the council.

"What do you mean?" one member asked.

"We will help the EA sink that ship!" Yunna said proudly.

Many frowned though they were now aliened with the EA none wanted to get involved with the war.

"Till our forces to head to the boarder to help the EA." Yunna said to the young soldier. The soldier frowned. Yunnas orders weren't very clear but he wasn't about to argue and he left the room with a salute.

**Archangel Hanger**

Everyone gathered in the hanger to see the freedom. Murrue was in the front and watched intensely as the cockpit opened and tow figured climbed out one in a pilot suit and the other in a beautiful wedding dress.

Kira grabbed on the line that would lower them to the floor but before she descended she turned to Cagalli

"Hang on to me." He ordered. Cagalli only frowned.

Kira sighed. "You can't lower yourself down in that thing." Kira said pointing lazily at the white gown that her sister was dressed in.

Cagalli dint argue for once and grabbed onto Kira as they lowered to the Hanger floor.

Some gasped at seeing the fiery blonde dressed in such a way but soon stopped from the glares that the blonde sent them.

Murrue approached the two and smiled. "It is good to see you two again."

Cagalli nodded and Kira pulled off her helmet.

Murrue smiled. "How are you Kira?"

Kira smiled. "I'm fine thanks." Kira would have said something else but the shocked look on her former captain's face alarmed her.

"Is everything alright?" Kira asked worried.

Murrue snapped out of her daze and looked at Kira in the eye. "You joined ZAFT?"

Kira paused looked at her left arm to where the ZAFT symbol was proudly presented for all to see, before she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Yes, I have." Kira answered quietly.

Murrue looked like she wanted to say something about that but she kept it to herself.

Cagalli on the other hand glared hotly at symbol that meant so much in times of war.

Kira looked at the brunette captain again ignoring the glare from her sister. "I came here to ask you a favor."

Murrue nodded showing that she was listening.

Kira cleared her throat. "I was hoping that I could leave Cagalli here and that you would protect her."

"What do you mean?" Murrue asked.

Kira sighed. "I know that in politics certain things need to be done, but forcing someone into a marriage is not something that is needed. Cagalli was ruling Orb just fine. I ask you to protect her when I can not." Kira said seriously.

Murrue smiled understanding. "Of course we will."

Cagalli looked at Kira. "Why don't you "protect" me yourself?"

"Cagalli…"

"NO! Kira you don't have to go back! You are needed here not in ZAFT. They have Athrun they will be fine but….we need you!" Cagalli shouted the tiger in her rising.

Kira shook her head. "I made a promise that I would return and I won't break that promise. I wish that I could fight for both of you, better yet I wished that there was no war."

Cagalli lowered her eyes. "It is so stupid! Why cant people just leave each other alone!"

Kira gave a sad smiled. "It don't matter what we do not everyone is going to except everyone and that's why we have war."

Suddenly an alarm went off.

Everyone quickly went to their stations. Kira and Cagalli followed the captain to the bridge.

**Bridge**

"What's going on?" Murrue asked as she took her seat in the captain's seat.

"There is a large EA fleet heading our way also there is a ZAFT ship near the boarder!"

"The Minerva!" Kira called out in alarm without thinking.

Murrue looked at Kira but didn't day anything. Kira on the other hand looked like she was having a nervous break down. Her eyes were wide as she watched the radar and the massive EA fleet that was heading towards the Minerva. Without thinking twice she ran out of the bridge and headed straight for the hanger.

Hanger

"Hey what's the rush?" a mechanic called out as Kira ran by.

"Open the hatch!" Kira called.

The mechanic stepped back as if the command had inflicted some physical blow to his person. "W-what?"

Kira climbed into the Freedom. "Open the hatch I'm leaving."

An older mechanic glared at the younger one as he stuttered incoherently. "Just do it. We don't want her blowing the door off do we? Besides she's not even part of Orb who cares if she leaves."

Kira frowned slightly she didn't know wither or not she should be insulted by the man's slightly rude regard, but now was no time to dwell in it.

The hatched opened and Kira took a deep breath before she felt the familiar jolt of the Freedom taking off.

**Edge of Orbs water boarders**

"AHHHHH!" Shinn shouted as he attacked some of the EA Mobile Suits that were trying to break their way threw towards the Minerva.

Luna and Rey were ordered to remain at the Minerva and take out anything that got to close or managed to get by the Impulse and Savior.

"Don't fall in the water Luna, because I won't be able to get you if you do." Rey remains the magenta haired girl.

Luna only pouts slightly. "You're so mean."

Athrun was on to the right of the Minerva while Shinn had taken the left.

Shinn scowled slightly as he saw even more machines heading towards him.

"Stupid naturals all you have are numbers!" Shinn shouted in rage his red eyes pulsing in anger.

Luna and Rey are doing there best to hold off the incoming missals and beams coming towards the Minerva but it isn't enough. The Minerva is already badly damage and is getting will soon re-enter Orbs boarders.

"Fire!" Taila shouted. She muttered dangerously as the shots hits it's target but the Minerva is also hit and it's rocks heavily.

"We can't keep up like this." Taila says more to herself than the others around her.

"What do we do?" Meyrin asks fear in her voice.

Before Taila can answer the red-headed girl Meyrin shouts in alarm and fear.

"What's wrong?" Taila demands.

Meyrin looks over at the Captain. "Meyrin and Rey are badly damage they are no longer responding." Meyrin says her voice quivering in fear for her sister.

Taila frowned, determination clear in her eyes. "We have no choice we must enter Orbs waters."

"Uh…captain we can't." A crewmember says in a stutter.

The brown haired woman looked at him in question.

"Orbs forces have just appeared behind us; no doubt they are here to prevent us from entering." The man explained quickly.

Taila slammed her hand down on the chair in frustration. "This is no doubt a trap. They are here to box us in! We have no choice then we can't handle a full attach from Orb we have to break threw the EA."

"Y-yes ma'am." Everyone says and quickly begin there work.

Meanwhile a strange machine comes out from. The EA lines. It is large and has two claws like arms on either side it looks almost like a giant crab.

"What the hell is that?" Shinn asks himself before blindly attacking the new machines. Followed shortly by Athrun.

To their horror all there attacks have no effect on the large machine.

"What is this?" Athrun murmurs.

Shinn only glares at the machine and attacks ignoring the rapidly decreasing power supply. As he charges the massive machine reaches out and clasps one of its claws around the left leg of the Impulse.

Athrun fires at the claw trying to free Shinn but his attacks are useless as the claw heats up to a deadly red and melt the leg right off. It allows Shinn to escape but now the Impulse is low on power and so is the Savior.

Both Athrun and Shinn receive a message from the Minerva to get out of the way as they fire a large beam at the crab like mobile suit.

A large explosion happens when the beam meets metal and as the smoke clears everyone is shocked to see the enemy machine still intact.

No sooner than when the smoke cleared the crab attacked Shinn and flung the Impulse towards the raging waters.

"Ah!" Shinn cried. He felt a strange feeling come over him as he felt death come closer and closer to him. No way was he going to lose or die to this machine.

Feeling a strange calmness come over him Shinn closed his eyes and accepted the sensation feeling all his senses become more alert.

Opening his eyes again Shinn broke into SEED mode.

"Meyrin send out the sword pack for the Impulse!" Shinn demanded over the communication link.

"Yes." Meyrin said and a few moments later the sword pack was launched from Minerva.

Athrun was ordered to return to the ship to help keep up the defense.

As soon as the Impulse was ready to fight again and it's power supply was full Shinn wasted no time in attacking.

As the Impulse twisted and turned the Freedom approached from the left cutting it's way threw the EA force. Kira approached Shinn and the crap like machine in hopes of helping.

After firing a few shots Kira was stunned when it had no effect.

"What the?" Kira said in alarm. She had seen some of the fight from afar but this was still a shock.

Shinn noticing the Freedoms appearance quickly warned Kira to leave the area.

Kira was about to protest but the crap like claws attacked and lauched around the middle of the Freedom.

"AH!" Kira shouted as she was dragged downward.

"Kira!" Shinn and Athruns voices could both be heard threw the communications.

Still in SEED mode Shinn went straight for the cockpit of the machine while Athrun made his way over to them as fast as he could.

Just before Athrun reached the them Shinn plunged his sword into the cockpit of the enemy killing them instantly and causing the claw to release the Freedom. The Savor quickly grabbed the Freedom before it could hit the ocean.

A large explosion happened as Shinn pulled away. As the smoke cleared everyone could see the EA slowly retreating.

The Impulse was in bad condition and was badly burned.

"Shinn! Shinn are you alright?" Kiras voice could be heard.

Shinn relaxed and opened his eyes as they were back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shinn smiled.

**A/N: I'm sp sorry about the long wait! My grandmother died and I didn't have the time to write with all the funeral preparations! Я люблю вас бабушка, Я никогда не буду забывать вас(I love you grandma I will never forget you)! I wrote this in one sitting believe it or not and it was rushed so I am sorry if it is ….well…bad. I need away from Shinn to meet up with Stellar again! Let me know what episode you want me to write next!**

**Oh! Before I forget I'll right the pole for the pairings. Hee-hee I keep forgetting about that!**

**Ok just so you know these were form the reviews and what people have told me threw e-mail and personally.**

**Athrun and Kira- 23 votes!**

**Athrun and Meer- none! **

**Athrun and Meyrin- 2 votes! **

**Kira and Shinn- 14 votes!**

**Kira and Cagalli- 1 vote! (someone e-mailed me and asked me to do this one :confused:) **

**Anyways looks like Athrun and Kira are the winners! I'll keep it a Kira and Athrun fic but I won't make it easy for them! (Evil laugh)**


	12. Miscellaneous

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 12**

**Miscellaneous**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny! I am merely twisting the characters for my own enjoyment. Even though Kira is sooooooo HOT as a guy, for my own pleasure and for that of my readers I shall feminize him!**

Shinn sat alone in his room that he shared with Rey sulking in anger and spite. The poorly lit room did nothing but hide his increasing hardening glare at the wall in front of him.

"Damn Zala, who does he think he is?" Shinn spat nastily. The memories of what happened in the hanger earlier that evening still fresh in his mind.

**Flashback**

_They returned to the Minerva after a battle. No one was injured and they had completed their task on schedule, all except Luna who had sat out on this mission as she was still injured from the battle on Orbs boarders a few weeks prior._

_Shinn lowered himself to the floor feeling particularly proud. He had saved several citizens from the Blue cosmos leader Lord Jibril._

_After the victory Shinn had returned to the ship and received many congratulations except from two pilots._

_Kira and Athrun came down from their machines at the same time both receiving some praise but not as much as Shinn._

_They both walked over and Kira gave Shinn an admirable smiled of congrats while Athrun scowled at the boy in dislike._

_Before Shinn could comment on the look the higher ranking officer was giving him he received a hard smack on the cheek. All gasped and Kira gave Athrun a look that demanded for an explanation._

_Athrun didn't see it as he was to busy glaring at the raven-haired boy. "You idiot what did you think you were doing?" Athrun seethed._

_Glaring at the older man Shinn didn't bother to soothe his aching cheek. "I saved them! They would have died if it wasn't for me!" Shinn snapped without thinking only to receive another blow._

"_Athrun!" Kira gasped as she watched the younger boys head fly back with the force of the slap._

_Athrun ignored her. "Stop trying to be a hero! You disobeyed orders! You can't do things like that on the battle field or you'll get yourself killed!" Athrun growled and raised his hand to slap the boy again when it was caught by an angry brunette._

"_Kira…?" Athrun asked when he saw the look in girls' eyes. A look of pure anger._

_Letting go of Athrun wrist and ignoring the gasps and murmurs around them Kira glared at Athrun. "What right, do you have to treat him like that!" Kira demanded._

_Athrun glared back at Kira but with determination not anger. "He needs to learn that he can't disobey orders like that." _

_Kira scuffed. "Hitting him is not the way to do that! I will admit that what Shinn did was irresponsible, but it doesn't deny the fact that he saved those peoples lives! If he didn't do it I can honestly say that I would have!"_

_Athrun looked like he was going to counter that but closed his mouth. Shinn couldn't help but smirk at seeing Athrun getting chewed out by Kira…though that didn't stop the growing hatred and humiliation he felt from the blue-haired FAITH member._

**End Flashback**

Getting up from his bed Shinn stormed out of the room. Sitting there sulking in the dark wasn't helping his situation.

He walked out into the color evening air and gazed out across the sky. The sun was setting and he had a clear view from the top of the Minerva. Sighing contently Shinn allowed his thoughts to wander and couldn't help but think that the fading violet that surrounded the setting sun reminded him of Kiras eyes.

Shinn shook his head immediately. As if it would chase away the sudden thought. He tried to remember that Kira and Athrun were together…well from what he knew of anyways. Though it didn't seem to fit. Wasn't Athrun engaged to Lacus Clyne?

He frowned at the idea of Athrun using Kira in an affair. He didn't think that Kira deserved to be lead on like that nor did he think that Lacus deserved to be deceived.

His frown only darkened when he heard footsteps coming towards him and once he identified the owner of them.

"What do you want Zala?" Shinn snarled.

Athrun sighed and leaned against the railing. "I came here to talk to you."

Shinn scuffed at the answer. "What did Kira threaten to pummel you and the Savor if you didn't?" He smirked slightly at the idea though.

Athrun frowned. "No she did not." Sighing he turned to face the other boy. "She is giving me the guilt treatment instead."

Shinn chuckled slightly, but it was more forced than anything.

Athrun sighed again. "You don't like me very much do you Shinn?" Athrun said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Shinn glared at Athrun heatedly. "How would you feel if someone you thought was a person in soul duty to protect someone you hated and then only for you to meet again this time they are your commanding officer?" Shinn asked plainly. "Plus no one can be happy about getting hit." Shinn stated afterwards and rubbed his slightly swore cheek.

Athrun let a breath out. "I understand. However even if Kira don't think you deserved it, I do so I won't apologize for that."

Shinn glared. "What is your relationship with Kira?"

Athrun gave Shinn a questioning look. "Why?"

Shinn shrugged. "You are or are you not engaged to Lacus Clyne? I just want to know if your relationship is simple plutonic or are you having an affair with her?"

Athrun stepped back slightly. He almost forgot that his and Lacus relationship was never publicly ended and with this fake Lacus running around he couldn't risk questions. It could harm the Chairman.

Taking a deep breath Athrun regretted every word that came out of him mouth next. "I am happily engaged to Lacus. Kira and I are only close friends. When Meyrin walked in on us it was just a misunderstanding."

Shinn didn't buy it but he would push it. "Alright then." With that he walked off.

Athrun couldn't help but feel guilty. He loved Kira he really did and to deny them being together hurt, but he could jeopardize the Chairman or Meer at the moment.

Walking back into the ship Athrun dreaded the conversation that he would need to have with Kira.

**With Kira and Athrun**

"What?" Kira stuttered in confusion.

Athrun sighed and hugged Kira gently. "I'm sorry I don't want this anymore than you do, but until we get things sorted out no one can know about us."

Kira shook her head, and pushed herself out of Athruns embrace. "Why though? I don't understand. You just decide out of the blue that we can't let anyone know about us?"

Athrun sighed. "I already told you. The people of PLANT still think that I'm engaged to Lacus. Even though she is dead with Meer impersonating her I cant let anyone think that she is a fake! It could damage the Chairman." Athrun explained.

Kira frowned sadly. She didn't care about that. "So that's it. We can't be together anymore."

Athrun eyes widen. "No! No, it's not that."

Kira looked at Athrun sharply. "Then what? Athrun I'm not an idiot. I know that to do what you are trying to do, which is keep everything the same for the people of PLANT, you will have to go threw with your engagement with Lacus or Meer."

Athrun shook his head. "It's not like that. I won't marry her!"

Kira looked away. "Whatever. Do what you think is right, I know that the Chairman's ideals are important to you and so are the people of PLANT." Kira said and slipped off her ring.

Athrun was scarred for a moment. "Kira what are you doing." He said and grabbed Kiras hand closing it around the ring.

Kira smiled sadly. "I'm not saying good-bye Athrun." Kira said and slipped the ring on her middle left finger instead of her wedding one. Raising her hand to show Athrun and smiled. "Until things are "settled" I'll continue to wear it on this finger. I hope that it won't be long before I can wear it properly again."

Athrun smiled sadly and gave one last kiss that they would have for some time.

_I hope it won't be long either_

**A/N: Well there you have it! It is very short but I like it and I hope that you like it too.**

**I think the next one will be Meer or Cagalli centered! **

**Suggestions and Flames are welcomed! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review! **


	13. I am Lacus

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 13**

**I am Lacus**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny…if I did then Cagalli and Athrun would have NEVER, EVER, have broken up!**

"Miss Lacus! Can I have your autograph?"

I smile at my adoring fans. I take the pen and paper from a young girl and sign Lacus Clyne in neat pink ink.

I smile as the little girl squeals and clutches the paper close to her chest. I give one last wave and climb into my limo.

Sighing I rest my head against the cool leather of the seat. Looking outside and my smile widens as I see that the fans are stretched out all away around the block.

"Well done Lacus." A man that was assigned to be my manager by the Chairman says.

I thank him and look out the widow once more. Everyone seems so happy and they are all chanting "Lacus". I can't help but feel a strange pain in my chest as I hear that, I can't help but wish it was Meer they were chanting. Pushing the thought away I resume my staring.

I'm Lacus now. No need to be Meer anymore. Meer was a no body. No one cared about her. It was even proved when she disappeared to become Lacus. No one noticed.

I'm Lacus; I'm beautiful, talented, and engaged to Athrun Zala.

I'm everything Meer isn't.

We pull up to a large building where the Chairman is waiting for me. He called once I finished my concert, telling me that he needed to speak with me right away.

I had no disagreement. The Chairman is smart. He always knows what's best.

I'm led to his office by a few guards and treated like I was royalty. I smile at them and walk into the office.

"Ah, Hello Lacus." The chairman greets.

I smiled and say a friendly hello as well.

"I'm sure that you are wondering why I called you here." He says and sets on a couch opposite to me.

I nod my head in approval.

He smiles, sits back slightly taking a sip of tea that was placed in front of us. I also drink from the delicate china cup and wait from him to start talking.

"We have a slight problem." The chairman says putting his cup down gently.

I look at him in confusion. "What is it? Are we in danger? Did we lose a battle?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing likes that, though there are still problems like that existing it's nothing for you to be too concerned about at the moment."

I shake my head and place my cup down and fold my hand in my lap. "Then what is it?"

He looks at me and it seems like he is looking into my very soul. "I'm afraid to say that the public isn't responding to your voice anymore."

I'm confused to say the least. Not responding to my voice? I just came back from a concert with many fans screaming my name and praising me. How can that be?

"Surely you are mistaken. I just came back from a sold out concert. Everyone was excited and loved my songs." I tell him.

He shakes his head though and I pout.

"You have fans, but it isn't the same as political power. They will attend your concerts but they don't believe that your voice concerning the war is…well genuine." The chairman says standing up from his seat, I do as well.

"How can that be? I'm Lacus!" I shout panicking. What if he doesn't need me anymore? I don't want to be Meer again.

Smiling he turns to me. "This isn't necessarily a bad thing. I believe that your voice along side that of a soldier could fix this problem."

I blink in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if a well respected soldier was to come and make a speech with you in PLANT then the people would have the voice of someone who is actually fighting for them to go by. If you are seen with this soldier then your voice will count for a lot more." He explains calmly.

I frown slightly. I don't want to share my fame with someone else. I'm Lacus I shouldn't have to! I smile suddenly though, I well respected soldier. Maybe it is Athrun! He is the most respected in PLANT or at least one of them!

"Who is it? Is it Athrun who will make the speech with me?" I ask excited.

The Chairman shakes his head though. I frown once more. "No I don't plan on Athrun making this speech but someone else."

I want to protest but hold back. "Who is it then?"

"Are you familiar with the pilot of the Freedom?"

I frown in confusion, knowing the mobile suit very well but not the pilot. "No. Will he be the one making the speech with me?"

"She will be the one making the speech with you."

Jealously is welding up inside of me. I don't know why but the thought of sharing my spotlight with another girl angers me.

Gilbert hands me a folder. I take it from his hands and open it. Glaring slightly at the picture that I'm greeted with. The chairman doesn't see as my hair covers my eyes.

The girl in the picture looks to be about my age maybe younger. It's not her age the bothers me though it's her appearance. She is very beautiful maybe even more so than me, it depends on taste I guess. She had long chocolate brown hair just pass her shoulders and big violet eyes. I'm a little surprised to see how much she looks like a natural.

"Her name is Kira Yamato. She is stationed on the Minerva with Athrun, they are planned to come to PLANT in about a months time. That's when you two will talk to the public."

I nod. More anger growing knowing Athrun is in the presents of such a beautiful woman. I don't need to worry though. Athrun is loyal to Lacus.

I leave a short time afterwards. I'm more concerned about the speech I will make however than anything else. It needs to be perfect or else I won't be needed. I don't want to give up my fame.

"I'm Lacus." I whisper to myself when I'm alone this night.

Old memories seem to haunt me. Memories of my old look, my old life.

"I am Lacus." I say a bit louder.

I remember listening to Lacus on the radio and dancing to all her songs. I use to add an upbeat tempo to them.

"I am Lacus!" just below a shout I say.

Athrun Zala and Lacus use to be on the news all the time. People would talk about the fairy tale wedding they would have and what their children would look like. Athrun was every girls dream and I was no exception. I would gaze fondly at the couple and wish that it was me who had someone so amazing in their life to love them.

"I am Lacus!" I shout.

I remember the plastic surgery. I was in so much pain but it was worth it. I remember the day when I first got a look at my pink hair and blue eyes.

"I AM LACUS!" I scream until my throat is harsh.

I remember when I forgot Meer.

**Archangel**

Cagalli sat in her room gazing at the ceiling.

The Archangel had left Orb in order to prevent Cagalli from marring Yunna. She knew that she would have to return soon to settle things, but not before she pulled herself together.

She really missed Kira. She didn't know how she lived without knowing of her sister. The old saying was true then. "You don't miss what you don't have but once you have it and loose it you wonder how you ever went with out it."

She hoped that this was only temporally that Kira would see things straight and come back with or with out Athrun. True Athrun was a dear friend of hers but if Kira left Athrun in ZAFT to return, she couldn't say that she would be displeased.

"You're so stupid." Cagalli grumbled bore falling asleep.

Back on the Minerva a certain brunette mumbled an "I know."

**A/N: another short one. I can't write long Chapter for some reason lately. GAH! Hope you liked it. I wanted to show in this chapter the unstable state Meers mind is in. She didn't just wake up one day and go crazy. I'm having Kira do a speech with Meer for a few reasons. It may seem pointless at the moment but it will work perfectly in what I'm planning.**

**Anyway let me know what you think. **

**P.S: Meer doesn't remember Kira from before because she was to busy ogling Athrun.**


	14. Little Moment

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 14**

**Little Moment**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny no matter how much I wish I did.**

The Minerva was very slow that evening as they had no prior orders for combat. They were headed to a small city on the South American shore line to re-supply. The crew would have some time off most likely once they arrived if all went well.

Luna and Meyrin were sitting in the lounge talking and relaxing. Meyrin was off her shift and Luna didn't have any work to do and she wasn't able to pilot for some time as her arm was still in a sling.

"How is your arm?" Meyrin asked concerned.

Luna shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore but I won't be able to pilot for another week."

Meyrin nodded and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Do you think we will be able to take some time off?" Meyrin asked hopefully.

Luna smiled. "If all goes well, I heard that we will be arriving in a few days."

Meyrin smiled to. "So umm have you talked to Athrun lately?" Meyrin asked shyly.

Luna rolled her eyes slightly. "I have but he had been busy lately. I've talked to Kira though."

Meyrin frowned. "Is that right?"

Luna smiled brightly. "Yeah, she even gave me a few tips on piloting. Though I don't think my reflexes will ever be fast enough for some of the things she taught me."

Meyrin looked at Luna her face unreadable. "She really is a good pilot."

Luna nodded in agreement. "She's amazing, I'm sure glad that she is on our side."

Meyrin shrugged. "Not as good as Athrun though."

Luna smirked. "I don't know I think if it came down to it Kira would win."

Meyrin laughed slightly her sister was always comparing soldiers and their skills.

The girls continued talking until they were interrupted by a soft friendly voice.

Looking up Luna smiled friendly and Meyrin gave a small wave.

"Hey Kira." Luna smiled.

Kira smiled back. "I was wondering if you have seen Shinn anywhere."

Luna shook her head. "No I haven't. Why?"

Kira smiled. "When we arrive several of us have been assigned to gather supplies. Shinn and I were assigned together. So I was looking for him to let him know."

Luna nodded. "Well, have you checked the hanger?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, I have. I thought that he might have been here with you but I guess not."

Luna frowned in thought. "Oh! Have you checked the shooting range?"

"No, I haven't, I think I will. Thanks." Kira said gratefully and headed off.

**Archangel**

"Where are we headed?" Cagalli asked as she entered the bridge.

Murrue looked at the blonde girl. "We are heading to South America we will restock our supplies and go one from there."

Cagalli nodded. "Any sign of ZAFT or the EA?"

A crew man turned to look at the Orb Princess. "No it is strangely calm around here."

Cagalli frowned. "Isn't this area controlled by ZAFT?"

Murrue nodded. "It is, however this Area is the furthest away from EA territory at the moment. Plus it doesn't have any real purpose so the EA and ZAFT have left it alone for now."

Cagalli shrugged. "That's good for us."

Murrue looked over to the one of the crew men. "Any news on Orb?"

"Not at the moment. All they have been sending are demands of return and explanation. We are being accused of deserting."

Cagalli gritted her teeth. "Yunna, I bet."

The man nodded. "He has taken over Orb with you gone."

"What!" Cagalli shouted.

Murrue looked at the fuming blonde. "Better than having the country running around blindly. They have already aliened themselves with the EA. Until things settle down we will do our part in ending the war."

Everyone nodded.

**Shooting Range**

A certain red-eyed boy growled in frustration. "Damn it!"

He took off his headphones and reloaded his gun. He stopped though when he heard melodious laugh behind him. Turning around he blushed slightly when his eyes met a familiar dark violet.

Kira smiled at the younger soldier. "You are getting better. You shouldn't stress yourself over it."

Shinn nodded. "I guess. It's just frustrating."

Kira nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

Shinn placed his gun down and looked at the brunette. "What do you mean? You were great the last time I saw you and Athrun practice." Shinn couldn't help but grit Athrun name.

Kira shrugged. "I may have good aim but I'm not comfortable with a gun in the least."

Shinn gave a small smile. "I didn't think you were. You don't seem the type to be comfortable with a gun. Besides I think it's a little scary when you are."

Kira nodded knowing that Shinn was refereeing to how many soldiers became cold and killing was nothing to them anymore.

Kira approached Shinn and placed a hand on his soldier. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Shinn looked at Kira confused. "You don't think I'm some cold, rude bastard like everyone else?"

Kira laughed slightly. "No should I?"

Shinn stepped back a little. "Well….yeah. I mean, I'm not the polite person in the world and I have killed many."

Kira looked at Shinn seriously. "I have as well. No soldier is clean of blood in anyway. I have killed many soldiers….and many innocent."

Shinn looked at Kira. "What?"

Kira smiled sadly. "I-I…I know that many are killed by accident in war. I know of the ones that I have killed….but I know that there are others that have died by mistake. A stray shot or just being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Shinn clenched his hands into fist. "My…..my family was in Orb."

Kira looked at Shinn confused.

Looking at the floor Shinn went on. "They were killed, by a stray shot by the Freedom."

Kira gasped. "I'm so sorry Shinn…I" Kira really didn't know what to say. What does one say to someone who lost their family to shot fired by you?

Shinn looked at Kira and studied her expression. She looked deeply hurt and guilty. "I was shocked to learn that you were the pilot of the Freedom. I thought that only a heartless person with ice in their veins could pilot such a thing."

Kira looked away in shame. "I'm so sorry Shinn. I know it don't help in the least, but …." Kira stopped when Shinn tilted her head to look at him.

Giving a rare caring smile. "I don't blame you. I can't. I did, but then I got to know you….boy that was a mistake." Shinn murmured.

Kira felt tears come to her eyes. "Thank you Shinn. I am sorry for your family, believe me when I say that I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Shinn looked at Kira and started into her eyes. The light gave the light flecks of black and lavender a silvery glow. They were very beautiful. He swore he would have kissed her if it wasn't for a cough at the door.

**A/N CLIFFY! Alright nothing happened in this Chapter but bear with me! I wanted to put in a little Shinn and Kira moment but as the evil person I am I had to interrupt it! **

**I promise that there will be more Kira and Shinn soon! I think it is only fair since Athrun was such a jerk to Kira….even if it was my own fault. Hee-hee!**


	15. Drowning

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 15**

**Drowning**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Archangel**

"Cagalli wait up!" the blonde in question turned around to see a familiar brunette girl with short hair running towards her.

"Oh, hey Mir." Cagalli said stopping allowing the girl to catch up.

Mir panted slightly but grinned. Striking a pose Mir gave Cagalli a silly look. "So how do I look?"

Cagalli laughed. Mir had been in the same area as the Archangel and had joined up soon after realizing that they were here.

Cagalli giggled slightly. "You look gorgeous but I don't think you'll get your modeling career in that outfit."

Mir shrugged. "I prefer to take pictures anyways."

Cagalli smiled. Mir had been a photographer over the last 2 years. She was very good and Cagalli had even had the honor of seeing some of her work.

"So how are you doing Cagalli?" Mir asked starting up a conversation.

Cagalli shrugged. "It's been ruff but I think I'm doing better."

Mir nodded. "I heard about Kira."

Cagalli stopped. She bowed her head so that her eyes were covered by her bangs. "Oh?"

Mir stopped and turned to face Cagalli. "Listen; please don't blame Kira…or Athrun"

Cagalli gave a heavy breath before looking at Mir. "Don't worry I won't. I'm passed that…for the most part. It's just a little unsettling."

Mir patted Cagalli on the shoulder. "I can't say that I understand, because I don't know what it's like to have my sister on the other side, but I know what it's like to lose a friend and loved one to war."

Cagalli smiled sadly seeing that Mir was remembering her old boyfriend…Tolle was it?

Changing the subject Cagalli and Mir headed to the bridge to begin their shift.

**Market **

"THIS IS REDICULOUS!"

People in the streets turned their heads to look at a fuming raven haired young man glaring hotly at a small piece of paper and a young brunette woman trying to calm him down a reassure the crowd that everything was alright.

"Shinn don't shout like that." Kira scolded gently.

Shinn looked at Kira and sighed deeply. "Sorry it's just that. Where the hell are we supposed to get all this stuff from?"

Kira sighed. "Shinn it's not that difficult. These are just the personal request from the crew members. Would you rather be in charge of the main supplies?" Kira asked.

Shinn glared at the paper again. "At least with the main supplies of food and water I know what I'm getting! What the hell are "always" anyways?"

Kira rolled her eyes. She was a very patient person but this had been going on for the past two hours. "That would be woman's…_necessities_."

Shinn blushed a pretty red and let go of the list like it burned him. "GAH!" Shinn shouted and shook his hand like it had just touched something revolting.

Kira couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, I'll handle the women request and you handle the men's."

Shinn sighed still blushing. "Sounds good."

Kira laughed. "Ok meet me back here in two hours."

Shinn looked at Kira in alarm. "Wait! You're going by yourself?"

Kira turned to look at Shinn. "Yeah." With that she walked off disappearing in the crowds.

Sighing Shinn bent down to pick up the list that had fallen on the ground and headed off to on of the stands.

**With Kira**

Pulling out her own list Kira counted off the items making sure she had everything. She smiled in triumph, as she had everything. Glancing down at a watch Cagalli had given her for a birthday she smiled.

It was time to meet Shinn. Re-arranging her bags in her hand and headed to where she was going to meet Shinn. She stopped in her tracks thought when she saw a familiar face.

"Cagalli?"

**With Shinn**

Shinn grumbled under his breath as he stuffed his last item into his bags. The old woman who ran the stand gave Shinn a cold look before tending to another customer.

Shinn glared and stomped off. Let's just say him and the old woman had a…interesting _discussion_ on how much after shave should cost.

Shinn glanced at a clock that was hanging in a near by stand and smiled. It was time to meet Kira.

Truth is told he was enjoying himself. Before they had parted ways he and Kira had been getting along great. She was easy to talk to, not what you would expect from your senior officer.

They had been able to dress in casual cloths and Shinn found that the dark clothing, with strange buckles adoring it suited Kira well.

He made his way threw the crowds to where he was suppose to meet Kira. He was almost there when a familiar yellow haired girl caught his attention.

Turning so that he could get a better look he watched as the girl twirled around near a cliffs edge. There was no one around her and everyone was too engrossed with there own business to notice her. He watched in interest as the girl spun. She seemed to notice him before she last he balance and toppled over the cliffs edge into the water below.

Shinn gasped and on impulse he ran forward. Dropping his bags near the edge he looked down to see the girl hit the water. Not thinking twice, Shinn dove off the cliff to the water blow.

**With Kira**

"Cagalli?" Kira gasped. It was her alright.

Cagalli turned to look for the person who called her name. She also gasped as she saw Kira standing in the crowds.

Kira walked over to the other girl and smiled slightly.

Cagalli frowned. If Kira was here that meant the Minerva was here.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli questioned plainly.

Kira looked at the ground. "The Minerva stopped here to re-supply. I'm guessing it was the same for the Archangel."

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah."

Kira couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She was technically enemies with Cagalli and talking to her in brood day light for everyone to see was a bit…….unnerving.

"You seem to be fairing well. Seem to be losing weight again though." Cagalli muttered as she browsed threw the items in front of her.

Kira looked down at herself and blushed slightly. Her clothes had gotten a little baggier. It was the same in the first war. She would get so caught up in work that she wouldn't eat. She didn't have a large appetite to begin with so that only made things even more noticeable.

"Umm yeah I guess." Kira mumbled.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Are you here by yourself?"

Kira shook her head no. "I'm not. I'm here with Shinn."

Cagalli frowned remembering that was the name of the boy who was so rude towards her.

"I see." Cagalli muttered.

Kira sighed, this was too awkward. "Listen it's great to see you again. However I need to get going." Kira said and turned to leave.

Cagalli sighed sadly and nodded. "Yeah….see you later."

Kira didn't answer and walked out to where Shinn was supposed to be waiting.

**With Shinn**

Shinn swam to the girl who was desperately trying to keep herself above the water. From her frantic moves and gestures Shinn knew that the girl had no idea of how to swim.

He swam up behind her and grabbed onto her from behind.

"Calm down!" Shinn shouted desperately. The girl only thrashed around more and was screaming that she didn't want to die.

"NO! I don't want to die! NEO! NEO!" the girl thrashed desperately in Shinn's hold.

Shinn was caught off guard as the girl turned and clawed him across the face. The action caused Shinn to let go of her in surprise and she sank almost instantly.

Realizing what had happened Shinn dove under and grabbed the girl and pulled her to the shore line near a small cave.

They were still in the water, with it coming up to their knees. Shinn sighed and let the girl go who was very hysterical. She was shouting incurrent things.

"I don't want to die!"

"I don't want to get shot!"

"I'll die if I'm shot!"

Shinn couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He assumed that she was a victim of the war and had experienced something traumatizing. He didn't have long to ponder his thoughts though as she was headed out into the water again.

"NEO!" she screamed as she fell into the water.

Shinn rushed and dragged her back up.

She thrashed some more. Thinking of only one way to get her to stop Shinn wrapped his arms around the girl holding her tightly to his body.

The girl froze.

"It's alright calm down…I'll protect you." Shinn whispered.

"P-protect?" The yellow haired girl stuttered.

"You won't die…I'll protect you." Shinn said again.

The girl calmed down.

"Protect she whispered.

**With Kira**

"Where is he?" Kira murmured. She had been waited for almost an hour and was starting to worry. Pulling out a mobile phone she dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other end,

"Athrun, its Kira. Listen I cant find Shinn. I have been waiting or him for the last hour and I have walked around the city but still no sing of him." Kira said in a concerned voice.

Pause.

"No he wouldn't wander off."

Pause.

"Athrun listen I'm really worried that something might have happened."

Pause.

"No! We have to look for him!"

Pause.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Click. Kira ended the call. She was to wait until Athrun and some others arrived with a car and then they would head out to do a proper search for the boy. Athrun already knew where she was so she didn't need to give directions.

"Shinn where are you?" Kira murmured.

**In a Cave**

The two teens were seated around a small fire inside the small cave. Both were stripped down to their underwear and had their backs turned to one another.

Shinn was deep in thought when the girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Shinn asked.

"Is everything alright with Shinn?" She whispered.

Shinn smiled and shook his head no. "No, everything is alright Stellar." They had introduced themselves not long ago.

Stellar frowned before standing up and Shinn looked away blushing.

She soon returned and handed something to Shinn. Looking down he could see a shinny piece of a pink shell.

Picking it up out of the girls hand Shinn held it almost like it would shatter at any moment.

Looking at the girl he smiled. "Thank you."

**With Kira**

Kira sat in the backseat of the car while Athrun and Luna sat in the front. She blushed slightly as she was seated next to Rey. Especially sense what happened before.

**Flashback**

_Shinn and Kira both turned to where the cough had came from. Both blushed as they saw Rey standing there with a calm look on his face._

"_R-Rey." Kira stammered._

_Shinn let go of Kira chin and looked at Rey with both embarrassment and disappointment._

"_Am I interrupting something?" Rey asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Kira shook her head no. "I just came to tell Shinn that he and I were ordered to gather personal requests once we dock." Kira said._

_Rey didn't seem to by it. Shinn gave his ok and soon Kira left not wanting to remain in the room but stayed out by the door to listen._

_Once she left the room she heard Rey speak up._

"_You know I wouldn't let Athrun catch you." _

_She heard Shinn scruff. "She and Athrun aren't involved. Athrun even told me."_

_Kira felt pain in her heart at that. True they had decided to keep their relationship a secret but it stilled hurt._

"_And you believed that?" was the last thing she heard before Rey left the room followed by Shinn. Neither seemed to notice her._

**End Flashback**

Kira saw Rey raise and elegant eyebrow at her from the corner of her eye. She didn't know why but Rey seemed to know something about going on between her and Shinn that even she herself didn't know.

She knew that Shinn liked her, it was hard to ignore the looks he gave her sometimes, and the question was…how much did he like?

She wasn't the sharpest person when it came to these things. If Shinn did like her in…that way, then would she stop it?

She knew that Shinn most likely would have kissed her so, so if she didn't do anything to stop it, did that mean she almost cheated on Athrun?

Kira shook her head clearing the thoughts away. She shouldn't think like that now. What is important is finding Shinn.

She just hopes it would be long.

**In the Cave**

Shinn and Stellar had just finished putting on their clothes and Shinn had wrapped a piece of cloth over Stellar's ankle which had a cut that he hadn't noticed until recently.

"You'll be fine." Shinn said.

He looked out and saw that it was now dark. He felt really bad for leaving Kira but he couldn't leave this girl on her own.

He saw two approaching lights heading their way and stood out side.

Stellar joined him and as the car pulled towards them two young boys about his age came out.

"Stellar time to go! Neo is waiting." A blue haired boy called.

Stellar walked towards them and climbed into the convertible. She turned and waved.

"Bye Shinn, visit Stellar sometime." Then they were off.

Shinn stood dumbfounded for several minutes. He was about to start heading off when another car approached.

"Huh?" Shinn questioned.

As it stopped he saw that it was Athrun driving with Luna in the passenger seat and Rey and Kira in the back.

Athrun and Rey didn't look pleased, Kira looked relieved and Luna was unreadable.

"Get in the car Shinn." Luna shouted when he made no move to get in.

He hastily climbed into the back with Rey and Kira.

Then they were off.

"You know that there are going to be a lot of angry crewmembers who don't have their personal items when we get back." Kira warned.

Shinn sighed.

**A/N Tests are evil! GAH! Updated may get a bit slower as I have exams, test, and project to do! Evil teachers trying to cram everything in!**

**I hoped you like the Chapter.**

**I know that I am completely fucking up the events but this is my story and I'll do what I want!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	16. Arrival

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 16**

**Arrival**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Finally they arrived. What was only a week seemed like an eternity? When you're not fighting on a war-ship that's when you start to realize just how boring it is.

The Minerva arrived just in time to see one of "Lacus Clynes" concerts. She was performing for the troops.

Kira, Athrun, Meyrin and Luna all left together to see "Lacus" sing. Luna and Meyrin seemed excited while Kira and Athrun had a straight face, neither expressing excitement of being displeased.

"Miss Lacus seems to have changed." Meyrin said as they stopped to see a giant pink ZAKU and in the hand was "Lacus" dancing and signing.

Athrun and Kira looked away and didn't respond. Neither having a clue of what they could say, as both of them weren't very good liars.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's the outfit, other than that she looks the same. Maybe a little more enthusiastic."

Kira rolled her eyes slightly, but said nothing. She found the whole thing insulting to the real Lacus and she would find a way to put a stop to it.

"KIRA!"

Everyone looked up to see Shinn walking towards them and giving a friendly wave to Kira. Kira smiled and returned it. Athrun frowned and looked at Kira with an eyebrow raised.

Kira shrugged. "I and Shinn decided to watch the concert together before I left to meet with chairman." Kira explained and walked over to the boy that was still a fair distance away.

Athrun frowned and a glint of what looked liked jealousy flashed in his emerald eyes. He was about to protest when someone bumped into Meyrin causing the girl to latch on to his arm.

"Sorry Athrun. Somebody pushed me." Meyrin apologized with a blush but didn't let go of Athrun.

Athrun looked at the red-head before retuning his gaze to brunette that was walking away. He scowled almost childishly as the raven haired wrapped an arm around Kira shoulders once she was close enough.

Athrun frowned and stirred Meyrin away from the crowd that was rushing past them. Luna looked at them funny and then at Kira and Shinn. "_What's up with them?"_ She thought before running after Athrun and her sister.

Kira looked back to see Athrun with his arm around Meyrin leading her away from the heavy crowds. She sighed sadly she couldn't help but feel jealous but pushed the thought away. Meyrin was a sweet girl and Athrun was loyal, she really shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

Shinn noticing how Kira seemed to tense up all of a sudden let his arm slide to wrap around her waist in a friendly gesture, or so Kira thought. An emerald eye boy that had seen it from afar didn't think so though.

"Something, wrong?" Shinn asked looking at the girls tense facial features.

"No, no nothing is wrong. Just a little nervous I guess." Kira said as she watched Meer dance around to the upbeat music she had replaced Lacus songs with.

"Oh, well don't worry I doubt you are in any real trouble with the chairman you are his best pilot after all. If anything …." Shinn continued talking but Kira wasn't listening anymore. Being to preoccupied with her own thoughts she tuned Shinn out, not intentionally of course.

Meanwhile an orange ZAKU had just arrived and the pilot who was dressed in a new red-elite ZAFT uniform descended to be greeted. Sparing a glance at the large crowd before heading off to where ever he was going.

The Chairman as well had just arrived and smiled at the large turnout, though he frowned at the smaller crowd of the public near the fences. In the past people would be lined up for miles for a Lacus Clyne concert now that wasn't the case.

The new pilot saluted the Chairman as he walked passed him and followed shortly after only a few paces behind the dark haired man.

"Lacus" finished her song and thanked everyone for coming to see her sing as well as giving those words of encouragement. It was the same old deal.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief happy that it had ended. She loved Lacus songs and this girl sang them well but she couldn't accept them being sung by anyone than her pink haired friend. Not this bold and bubbly girl.

Shinn cast a glance and smiled at the brunette which was returned fully and made his heart flutter. He really did enjoy spending time with Kira she was calming, a bit on the quiet side but talkative enough so that she wasn't anti-social.

Smiling at the raven-haired boy Kira felt something stir in her chest. She hadn't felt it in a long time, not sense Athrun anyways. Confused but not scared Kira couldn't help but realize that Shinn was very enjoyable to spend time with and sense she and Athrun had to keep their distance so that the Chairman would be alright, in Athrun words anyways, she felt a comfort from spending time with the impulsive boy.

"I had fun; I'll see you around Shinn." Kira said and started to leave after her caste a wave good-bye.

"Umm… yeah….alright." Shinn mumbled with a slight blushed. Which Kira only giggled at, even with his tough demeanor she could tell that he was still a boy who was shy around girls'.

Leaning up on her toes slightly as Shinn was taller Kira placed a hand on her shoulder before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Shinn, if possible bushed even more red at the light brush of lips against skin. It was innocent enough; it didn't linger or promise anything. Still, because it was from Kira, Shinn couldn't help but be overly delighted and bashful.

"Bye." Kira said with a slight blush at her action but hid it as she quickly headed to where she would be meeting with the Chairman.

A certain blue haired man though who had been standing a few yards away was stunned. He had come to retrieve Kira so that they could meet with the Chairman but before he could approach her he was so bewildered by the event that unfolded that he had stopped dead in his tracks.

It was innocent he knew that. A light chaste kiss on the cheek, for Kira anyways. He knew it was something more to the ignorant young pilot though. Athrun wasn't stupid he had seen he signs of attraction that Shinn was radiating off like the sun. Though even himself was a bit dense to these things he wasn't as dense as Kira and the amethyst eyed girl was clearly oblivious to it.

In Athrun mind if she was then she wouldn't have kissed Shinn-he hated that- because if she did then she would be leading him on….unless the attraction wasn't one sided but was mutual.

Shaking his head and restraining himself from charging over to Shinn and strangling him and not letting up until he swore to keep a twenty meter distance away from Kira, Athrun went on his way.

**With the Chairman, Kira, Athrun and Meer**

"So you understand?" The Chairman asked Kira as he finished explaining that Kira and Meer would give a speech later in the evening two days from now.

"I understand but I don't see why you want me to do it. Surely there is someone else who is more suited. I mean PLANT knows nothing of me, why would they care of what I have to say?" Kira asked with wide eyes.

The Chairman smiled but before he could talk Athrun beat him to it. "It's because you are the pilot of the Freedom that alone makes you of great importance. You may not have any personal ties to politics or any influential figures but your reputation is redundant. People will want to hear what you intake of the war is, because you are a regular person ho has excelled on the battle field." Athrun said seriously looking Kira in the eye.

Kira sighed. She knew that Athrun was in his "I'm nothing more than a soldier" mode and she didn't particularly like this side of him. He was overly serious which wasn't necessarily bad, it just wasn't him.

"Well said Athrun." The Chairman praised in a tone that Kira thought to be a master praising a dog for fetching the paper but said nothing.

"So I trust that you will handle the speech Kira?" Gilbert asked looking back at his best pilot.

Kira nodded her head then turned to Meer. "Do you want to it independently or together?" Kira asked friendly, even if she didn't like this girl very much for what she was doing she had not right to judge without getting to know her.

Meer looked taken back and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well this speech is suppose to be given together so I wanted to know if you would like to just work on our own parts independently or work together?" Kira asked hoping in the back of her mind that she wouldn't have to spend more time than needed with this imposter.

Fortunately for Kira, Meer declined. "No, I think I'll do my own and then you can do your own." Meer said in monotone.

Kira nodded and was about to leave the room, no sooner than when she reached for the door lease did Meer latch herself to Athrun squealing happily saying how they should eat dinner together and spend more time with another. Kira's hand frozen in mid air as tight pain squeezing her heart. Looking past her shoulder she saw Athrun looking at the pink haired girl. Pushing back the feeling she left the room without a sound.

**A/N I know it's not a very long chapter but I felt bad for putting this story off for so long. Things are going to start picking up a lot faster as this story is starting to become much longer than I had first planned out. **

**Again sorry for the wait I'll try to update more often, like I said before it all depends on the reviews. If you are kind I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Let me know that you care!**


	17. I Hate You

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 17**

**I Hate You**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/n Things are going to pick up rather quickly from now on. So just a heads up!**

Early the next morning Kira woke up feeling rather refreshed though she was still flustered from the dream that she had dreamt that night.

_Dream Flashback_

_Finding herself on a hill side with a fairly large breeze picking her hair up and tangling it's self in it. Oddly enough the cool air from the breeze didn't make her cold._

_Kira looked out to see a beautiful horizon with the setting sun in the distance. Standing on the hill side allowed her to see the small homes that where located in the distance below her._

_This place was at peace and it felt nice to feel the easiness and relaxation of her reflexes for once in what seemed like ages. She was not alone though, she could feel it._

_However she didn't feel threatened or worried. As if she knew who was behind her. Turning she saw a figure standing a few yards away. His face hidden by the shadows that the setting sun caste on his features. _

_Kira narrowed her eyes to get a better look, though mental she didn't know who this was her body seemed to and relaxed it's self and didn't make any gestures to defend it's self._

_Walking at a steady pace the new person slowly approached her as if a sudden movement would startle her. When he was finally standing in front of her Kira had to tilt her head slightly to look at them. _

_The wind picked up again as a warm hand was placed against her cheek that felt cold when compared to its warmth. _

_Lowering and rising to meet one another their lips met in a passionate kiss that was sure to linger for several minutes afterwards. Wrapping her arms around the others neck Kira felt in the back of her mind screaming, demanding for common sense to take place and for Kira to find out who this person was. _

_Pulling away slowly with her eyes still closed Kira vaguely felt the arms around her waist tighten, even though she had just realized that they were there. Urging her eyes to open Kira looked into the eyes of the man she had just kissed._

_Expecting to see emerald eyes she gasped as she her dark violet was met with ruby red. _

"_Shinn…."_

_End Flashback_

The dream was not at all bad in fact she had enjoyed it very much but that's what bothered her. She had dreamt of a man kissing her, and she returning it, and he wasn't her lover. He was a comrade and friend.

Standing up to take a shower Kira sighed contently as the warm water eased the tenseness from her body. All the blood from battles washing down the drain and all the pressure of war was knotted out.

As she lathered her body with a nice smelling flowered scented soap that she had found in the hotel room Kira cleaned her body.

As she did memories of her dream plagued her mind as well as some more…naughtier thoughts.

"GAH!" Kira shouted gripping her hair. This was wrong, it wasn't fair to Athrun. Sure they couldn't make their relationship public but they were still together. Weren't they? No she loved him, end of story and he would do nothing to hurt her ever!

Rinsing off, she quickly dried her hair and dressed. Looking herself over in the mirror she clicked her tongue in disapproval at the dreaded white mini-skirt that would often hike up when she ran or walked.

"I'll just get a pair of pants from Athrun." Kira stated determinedly not wanting to prance around in the skimpy thing anymore.

Making her way down the halls to where she knew where Athrun was staying she knocked loudly on the door. Knowing that Athrun was a heavy sleeper.

The door opened quickly and Kira's eyes widened as large as dinner plates. Stepping back until her back was against the wall of the hallway she cover her mouth with one hand the other reaching to the side to support herself.

"Athrun?" Kira questioned heartbrokenly.

**With Athrun**

The morning sun shown into the room and caused Athrun to wince in his sleep. The shirring light was blinding even with his eyes closed and made him see red. Turning over slightly in hopes of escaping the light. However it wasn't mean to be as his mind and body forced the young coordinator to awaken.

Sitting up on the bed with a stretch Athrun looked around the room. His eyes fell to the lump that was settled in between the sheets of the bed next to him. Frowning and brows knitted together in confusion he lifted the cover, only to see a one Meer Campbell stretched out and dressed in nothing more than a revealing pink lingerie with pink fur lining.

"AH!" Athrun shouted and flew back in terror this was not a sight he wished to see.

Stirring the pop star sat up rubbing her eyes and gazed down at Athrun who was on the floor.

"Athrun?" She questioned sleepily.

Shooting up on his feet Athrun glared down at the pink haired girl in hysteria and wild anger. "What are you doing here?" Athrun asked hushed in case someone would here him and he didn't want anyone to find out about this, epically a certain brunette with captivating violet eyes.

Meer gazed puzzled at Athrun as if this was perfectly normal. "Lacus is your fiancée so we should act more like it."

Athrun wanted to tear his hair out. Act like fiancées! She wanted to sleep with him not that they did anything as he was sure that she had snuck in while he was sleeping. The curse of being a heavy sleeper.

"Meer, we're not…" Athrun didn't get a chance to finish as a loud knock interrupted him.

Hurrying over to his discarded pants he fumbled to put them on as Meer frowned darkly on the bed. Standing up she went to answer the door.

Still holding up his pants Athrun shouted. "Meer no!"

It was to late though. The pink haired girl whipped the door opened and gazed at a taller brunette girl.

Athrun felt his eyes widen in shock and fear. He had just finished pulling up his pants when he saw the face of Kira at the door. The gasp and look of betrayal and heartbreak evident in her eyes. What stabbed his heart like knife though was the way she backed up and leaned against the wall like she would collapse.

"Athrun?" He heard her voice shakily ask.

"Kira…!" Athrun started but Meer was quicker.

"I'm sorry but Athrun is busy right now. Whatever it is please, it can wait until latter. I and Athrun will be having breakfast together so you can ask him whatever it is later." Meer said with a smiled and slammed the door shut on the startled brunette like she hadn't notice the look on her face in the least.

**With Kira**

"No…" Kira whispered feeling betrayed and foolish. She should have known better, Athrun didn't want to keep their relationship under wraps because of the chairman. He did it because he wanted to be with Meer. The Lacus impersonator.

Kira felt like her heart had been wrapped in barbed wire and the sharp metal was digging into her heart harder and harder with each passing second. Blood she swore was pouring from the wound and she slumped down to the floor to take everything in.

Athrun had betrayed her, betrayed her love. He slept with another woman. Though it was only brief she swore she saw Athrun pulling his pants back on and that didn't help her in the least.

Burring her head in her hands she tried to contain her tears. Why? Was it her fault? She loved him and even joined ZAFT so she could be with him. She gave up everything, her peaceful life, and her loyalty to Orb, her sister.

Shakily she stood with the help of the wall for support. No sooner though when she was on her feet the door opened again with a frantic looking Athrun standing there.

"KIRA!" Athrun shouted and ran towards the girl.

In her dramatized state her instinct was to get away from the man that crushed her love stepped on it and then spitted on it. Her feet were just barely to move her from grasping distance and down the all.

"Kira! Stop!" Athrun cried giving chase. Kira only shook her head and ran down the hall her boats thudding down the hall and Athrun could be heard as well not to far behind.

**With Athrun**

After Meer slammed the door anger took over Athrun. He grabbed the girl roughly by the arms and looked her in the eye.

"Why did you do that?" Athrun shouted. "She's going to think…gah!" Athrun pulled at his bangs.

"Athrun, Lacus is your fiancée don't worry she will tell you whatever it is you need to know later. It can't be that important." Meer said attempting to hold on to Athrun but was brushed aside.

"NO! She is going to think, ah!" Athrun shouted and raced for the door. Ignoring Meer's surprised gasp and shouted for him to stop.

Opening the door roughly he saw Kira standing with her self leaning against the wall. She looked like she was battling tears and looked at him in an almost petrified state. He knew that she would run.

"KIRA!" He shouted and ran towards her. Kira moved more quickly and was able to evade him, not stopping she raced down the hall.

"Kira! Stop!" Athrun shouted again not caring who heard. He raced after Kira and wasn't too far behind. Kira was running fast bent on getting away from him but he was running determined to catch her and explain. Both equally matched in determination it would be a long run.

Turning a corner Athrun watched as Kira looked back to see where he was but as she did she didn't notice Shinn who had turned another corner and ran face first into his chest.

Stopping a few feet away panting slightly he watched as Kira clung to Shinns shirt and mumbled something for the ruby-eyed boys ears only.

After wards said boy pushed Kira protectively behind him. Athrun gritted his teeth; he didn't want to see Shinn protecting Kira, from him.

"Shinn I need to talk to Kira!" Athrun demanded.

Shinn only glared at Athrun. "No way, she obviously doesn't want to talk, other wise how do you explain her running like the devil himself was at her heels?" Shinn spat.

Athrun's glare hardened. "It's not what it looks like. I need to talk to her, so move." Athrun stated and walked towards them.

Standing more protectively Shinn shook his head no. Athrun hissed but then turned to try and look at Kira who was clinging to the back of Shinns shirt.

**Shinn P.O.V**

After I turned the corner I was surprised to see Kira running down the corridors with Athrun right on her heels. Kira wasn't facing me and I had no time to react and she ended up landing face first into my abdomen.

Looking up at me I was stunned to see a petrified look on Kiras face, I had never seen her look like that, not even when she went into battle, it hurt to see her in such a state.

"Kira?" I whispered when I saw Athrun stop no to far from us.

"Please, don't let him near me." Kira whispered her voice cracking near the end.

I nodded and pushed her behind me to create a wall between Kira and Athrun

"Shinn I need to talk to Kira!" Athrun demanded.

I only glared at Athrun. "No way, she obviously doesn't want to talk, other wise how do you explain her running like the devil himself was at her heels?" I spat.

Athrun glared harder at me and if looks could kill I knew I would be six feet under by now, but I wouldn't let that faze me.

Athrun turned to try and look at Kira as he approached closer.

"Kira let me explain." Athrun said surprisingly calm and gentle.

I gritted my teeth as Kira tightened her hold on the back of my shirt.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Kira shouted I knew she was trying not to cry as her voice was cracking.

Looking up I saw Athrun in an almost panicking mode. Whatever went on between the two FAITH pilots it was big.

"Kira…" Athrun spoke almost so low that it we wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Please…just…go away." Kira whimpered before letting go of my shirt.

Athrun slowly nodded respecting Kiras request and turned and left without a word but his eyes spoke defeat and sorrow. Normally such a look from my commanding officer would have brought a smile to my face but, now I wasn't rejoicing as it was obviously something that would affect the relationship the two friends had with one another.

"Kira?" I asked turning around. I gulped slightly when Kira refused to look my in the eye. She had her head bowed with her eyes hidden behind her long bangs.

Trembling slightly she finally spoke. "I…I…I thought that he…he…I'm such a foul." Kira groaned almost bitterly.

"Kira, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, thank you Shinn though for helping me." Kira said wiping a few tears that managed to get past her barricades.

"It wasn't any trouble." I replied with a hand behind my head. I was really confused to say the least.

Smiling slightly Kira finally met my own gaze. "I really do appreciate it. I don't now what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"Most likely out ran him or beat him up if he did catch you." I joked trying to lighten the mood. It was a long shot as I knew that Kira wouldn't do such a thing but it was worth a shot.

Kira did laugh but it was a hollow depressed laugh and I was regretting even saying what I did. I didn't want to hear that sound ever again.

"Listen Shinn, I got to go, I'll talk to you later." Kira mumbled after giving me one last thanks for helping her.

I didn't want her to leave but even I knew that she needed space. Though he was cursing Zala at the moment for what ever he did to make Kira this way.

"Zala…" I muttered once Kira was out of sight and I was shocked at the venom and disgust laced with in my own voice but I didn't dwell on it. I merely left the hall.

With Kira

Kira slumped against her bedroom door as soon as she closed the white wooden door. Everything was happing so fast and she didn't have time to grasp what was happening.

She felt tears weld up in the back of her eyes and this time she didn't hold them. In the privacy of her own room she didn't have to worry about people seeing her.

Memories of seeing Meer open the door in nothing but a lingerie dress and Athrun just pulling his pants back on plagued her mind.

Gritting her teeth she restrained the urge to vomit. It was clear what went on in that room. What she hated though was that Athrun lied to her. Telling her a whole story about he wanted to keep their relationship a secret for the Chairman sake.

"Peh just didn't want his mistress to find out." Kira muttered bitterly. She didn't care if she sounded bitter, she had every right to be mad and her calling Meer a mistress, well that was accurate. Athrun had proposed to _her_ not Meer so that the pink haired woman the "other woman" not her.

Unfortunately despite all this she still loved him. Athrun was everything to her, she would give her life for him and if being with someone else made him happy, NO! She wouldn't give up. Going down without a fight or in the very least and explanation was degrading.

Standing up Kira headed towards the bathroom to wash her face up. She would get her explanation that was for sure, but she didn't know if she would forgive Athrun.

"I hate you…" Kira sobbed one last time before turning on the tap.

**A/N: don't hate me for this chapter because I couldn't resist. It was just a perfect opportunity to create some drama between Kira and Athrun.**

**Anyways before you fork my eyes out or cut my hands off please review!**


	18. Anger, Kisses, Betrayal and Lacus?

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 18**

**Anger, Kisses, Betrayal and Lacus?**

**With Athrun**

Athrun felt like slamming his head against the wall. No sooner then when he left his room after a shower and getting dressed did Meer latch on to him again as he entered the dinner area where everyone was eating breakfast.

Everyone looked and smiled slightly at the couple. Some thought it was cute and others really couldn't care less. Then there was a certain ruby eyed boy who wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Though Shinn had no idea what went on between Kira and Athrun he was sure it had something to do with "Lacus" and Athrun.

"Meer let go." Athrun murmured into the pink haired girls' ears careful to make sure no one else heard it.

Meer pouted but soon smiled and nuzzled her face into Athrun arm. "I'm just glad to see you, we haven't had any contact since the last time you where here."

Athrun really felt like screaming then and there but he calmed him self and tried to dislodge his arm with very little success. While he was attempting to remove his poor arm from Meers iron like grip, Shinn approached him and he looked anything but pleased.

"Miss Lacus may I speak with Athrun for a moment." Shinn asked politely.

Meer frowned but nodded. "Meet me at that table when your done." She said pointing to a table occupied by the Chairman, Rey, Luna and Taila.

Athrun nodded and made a mental note to run as fast as he could from this place once he finished talking to Shinn. That was if he still had his legs intact as the look in Shin's eyes told him that the impulse pilot was prepared to go for a kill if necessary.

Following his comrade to a corner of the room that was strangely unoccupied Athrun waited for Shinn to start talking.

"What the hell did you do?" Shinn asked bluntly.

Athrun's eyes cringed at the rudeness but kept his cool. "It's none of your business."

Snorting at the answer he received Shinn glared. "When Kira runs down a hall way like the devil himself is after her, I'll make it my business." Shinn snarled harshly.

Athrun gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to hit the boy in front of him. "Why do you care so much about her? If I remember correctly you seem to hate anyone who has authority over you." Athrun spat not backing down, this was between him and Kira and to hell if he was going to let Shinn poke his nose into their problems.

"I think it's pretty obvious why I'm concerned. I care about her and when I see her petrified of someone who is known as a _good _friend of hers then of course I'm going to be concerned." Shinn spoke in a hushed voice but his tone showed that he was tiered of Athrun not giving him a straight answer.

"It was just a misunderstanding, and it really is none of your concern." Athrun said in a calm voice but his eyes showed worry over the situation. He was deeply worried that Kira wouldn't listen to him and jump to conclusions of what really happened between him and Meer.

Grabbing the superior officer by the forearm roughly Shinn glared hard at Athrun. "What are you playing Zala?"

Not bothering to remove Shinn hand from his arm Athrun looked at the younger male in confusion. "Playing? What do you mean by that?"

Shinn let go of Athrun only to ball his hands into fist at his sides. "You know dam well what I mean. It is obvious to anyone with half a brain that Kira is in love with you, but yet you are engaged to Lacus Clyne. Why are you leading her on? On the ship you two act almost like a loved stuck couple, that is up until recently, and now Kira doesn't want you near her. That doesn't seem suspicious to you?" sarcasm dripped from Shinn voice as he spoke.

Athrun took a step back and stood straight. "I'm not leading her on, things are…difficult between me and Kira at the moment, and believe me Lacus has nothing to do with it." Athrun spat. It wasn't a lie, Lacus, the real Lacus, was dead after all.

Shinn sighed and looked to the side. "Whatever head back to your fiancée now? You're obviously not going to answer my questions."

Athrun glared before nodding. He left and headed towards the exit but Meer waved him over and he couldn't leave as the Chairman soon took notice.

**Shinn's P.O.V**

I really don't like Zala. Maybe not hate as I do have some respect for him as a soldier and pilot but respecting someone isn't the same as liking someone.

I could tell that he was flustered and deeply worried about something. Either what happened was REALLY bad or there was more to the story that what there seemed to be.

I was about to leave when Kira entered the dinner area. She looked to be feeling a lot better. Her face was clear of any tears, depression and fear that she had been before seemed too had disappeared. I smiled as she waved at me and headed over.

"Hello Shinn." Kira said happily. I knew that was the least that she was feeling.

"Hey, feeling better?" I couldn't help but ask this fake happiness was a little un-nerving.

Smiling brightly she nodded her head in approval. "Yes, much better."

I gave a small smile.

"Listen Shinn I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you saw." Kira said in a small voice.

A bit taken back I only nodded. I never planned to tell anyone. It wasn't my place I knew that even if I am known as a brat.

"Thank you Shinn." Kira said relieved.

"Listen, you sure that you are alright? Maybe you shouldn't do that speech." I questioned. I really was concerned.

"No I'll be alright." Kira said before looking at me straight in the eye. I froze as her gaze locked with mine. I know it sounds cliché, but we both leaned towards one another and it seemed like nothing else was around. Man do I sound like some sappy romance novel.

What seemed like minutes our lips met in a small undemanding chaste kiss. I was stunned, right here in front of everyone to see? I didn't care though, I would get a talk about how this was inappropriate in the army, and the most Kira would get was a stern face and warning.

After wards I looked at Kira and didn't see what I was expecting, not that I had any expectations. She looked to be surprised at what she did. I couldn't blame her I was bewildered myself.

**Kira P.O.V**

I kissed him!

Oh God what was I thinking? I touched my lips in shock; I really don't know why I did it. Maybe because Shinn was so sweet to me and with the whole Athrun thing I just wanted to feel loved again. I will admit that I have been harboring an attraction for the younger male. Who wouldn't? He wasn't as handsome as Athrun that was for sure but he was cute. With blazing red eyes and boyish good looks I can see many girls melting for him.

Not me though.

After our lips touched I felt nothing, well nothing wasn't the right word. I felt something but nothing like when Athrun and I kissed. Perhaps I'm being picky or I because I'm still in love with Athrun.

I can tell that Shinn is happy about the kiss; I can see it in his face even though he has yet to say anything. A small blush has formed its way across the bridge of his nose and I can feel mine hot and red under my own flesh.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I mumble not sure what to say.

He smiled. "Don't be."

Oh, God. I'm so confused I love Athrun but I care for Shinn to. Athrun broke my heart and Shinn was there for me. Talk about a soap opera. I could make millions selling the story of my life to writers if I wanted to. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the idea; it is easily accomplished because I can feel holes being burned into my back.

Cranking my head I feel like a trapped rabbit caught in a steel trap as a fiery emerald gaze penetrates my very soul.

Athrun was staring at me and Shinn with the most deadly look. I feel my skin crawl, I've seen Athrun angry but it was never ever directed at me, plus Athrun wasn't easily angered.

Guilt wells up in me. I push it aside though and glare back. He has no right to be mad at me. He fucking slept with Meer, a Lacus impersonator! All I did was give Shinn a peck on the lips, ok more than a peck but it is far less than what I'm sure he has done with a certain pink haired Barbie designed to look like Lacus. Listen to me, I sound like Cagalli.

I kind of wished Cagalli was here, for emotional support and so that I could watch Athrun get his assed kicked. I could do it myself I'm sure of that but I wouldn't. Sigh the price of being a good person.

The Chairman calls me over and I approach casually after giving Shinn a small good bye. Everyone is staring at us and I can't help but feel a bit self-conscious. I push it aside and approach the table where the Chairman, Captain Taila, Meer, and Athrun are sitting talking.

"I don't believe I have to remind you of military conduct?" My captain asks with a raised eyebrow and stern look.

I shake my head. "No ma'am."

She frowns but says nothing more. I'm a bit surprised ZAFT is a bit leanest towards their pilots. Maybe it's just because Athrun and I are veterans and have more experienced and are bettered skilled than the average pilot, but even in the EA when I was the only source of protection pretty much I had a more firm discipliner breathing down the back of my neck. Although I was also a coordinator the known enemy towards the EA so I perhaps I'm not giving ZAFT enough credit.

"Well I think it's nice that you two have developed a relationship." Meer suddenly speaks.

I look at her in shock as does everyone else. "What?"

She hugs Athrun arm and I flinch inside with jealousy. "I know what's it's like to be in love."

I feel my eyes widen slightly but I suppress my shocked look at give Athrun a glare before smiling.

"I see." I reply calmly and sensibly.

Athrun seems crossed between anger towards me and guilt, but I could really care less. I know it seems mean and unnecessary but as the old saying goes "there is no greater vengeance or evil than a woman scorned."

"I believe that we should head to the where the broadcast will take place. If I'm not mistaken the Representative of Orb will be making her own broadcast." The chairman says in that sensual aristocratic voice of his. I perk up at the mention of Cagalli though. Did that mean she made it to Orb?

"How do you know that?" I ask.

He smiles. "I have my ways now we cannot allow her to speak without our words being put onto place as well. For I'm sure that it will nether support the PLANTS or ZAFT."

I nodded and followed the Chairman out as did everyone else at the table; I did my best not to stare at Athrun no matter how many times he tried to obtain it.

**Athrun's P.O.V**

She kissed him!

She bloody kissed him!

I didn't know who to be mad at the moment. I was mad at Kira for kissing Shinn that was a defiant; however she thought that much more went on between me and Meer so I can understand it, I bit. I was also mad at Shinn. Though the kiss was nothing romantic in anyway, it was still a kiss. A real one at that, nothing like the peck on the cheek Kira had first given the raven haired boy.

I felt a twinge of betrayal. Kira shouldn't have done that without talking to me. Didn't she realize how much I loved her? I would even take a beating that I was certain that her blonde sister would have given me, bodily wounds heal but this was a wound to my soul.

I had to talk to her but now was not the right moment.

Even after Meer proclaimed her love for me and Kira glared at me. I didn't lose my nerve. Meer's words meant nothing, she was just playing a role and even if she did hold a love for me, it wasn't real. Mine and Kiras love is real. Kira didn't see me as a respective figure or Patrick Zala's son. She saw me as Athrun and that was something that very few people were able to get by.

We had a history and I was damned if I was going to let her cast that aside just so someone who she had known for a few months to come in and sweep her off her feet.

With that decided I followed the Chairman and the others out. I tried to get Kiras attention but nothing worked. I would leave that alone but I wouldn't wait to long. After all a woman may be scornful, but men are blind to danger when in love.

And I was head over heels.

**Office with Kira**

Kira sighed and tried to hold a neutral look as Meer who was standing beside her spoke to the people of the world.

What was planned to be just a broadcast to the people of PLANT was now world wide as they had interrupted a speech that was being made by Cagalli.

Kira was glad to see her sisters face at first because that meant that the Archangel had arrived safely in Orb and Cagalli was once again in control or at least she was in some control. Unfortunately it didn't last as their own broadcast interrupted Cagallis, and now they were forced to give their opinions on the attack on LOGOS and Lord Jibril.

Meer spoke kindly and strongly, very Lacus like, but that didn't stop Kira from wanting to vomit. This girl really bothered her and no it wasn't because of the fact that she had caught her sleeping with her fiancée, even if it was never public. But because the girl was the supposed fan of Lacus and yet here she was impersonating her, no respect for the dead.

"I'm sure that my friend and soldier of ZAFT Kira Yamato will agree with me that we must not allow Lord Jibril to continue with his plans and that LOGOS should be destroyed." Meer spoke before turning to look at Kira.

Kira was a bit stunned as she hadn't been paying attention and all waited for her to answer.

"Well I…." Kira started before the television when blurry as Orb tried to get its connection back.

"What's going on?" Meer asked as the camera crew scurried to try and get back the air wave.

"We are trying to get the contention back, but it's difficult." A camera man answered.

Kira sighed and look around the room. Her eyes landed on a ref figure with blue hair and emerald eyes.

Glaring Kira looked away. Though she still loved Athrun she was pissed off,

The screen on the television flickered and Cagallis face reappeared. But the camera didn't remain on her and moved up to a girl standing beside the representative of Orb.

"Please do not be fooled by her appearance." A melodious voice spoke.

Everyone gasped and was rendered speech less. Kira and Athrun gasped wide eyed at the screen as a face they never expected to see again was plastered on it. Tension filled the air as no one dared to speak.

"I am the real….Lacus Clyne." The voice spoke again and everyone let out a breath that none of them seemed to now that they were holding. Though the whole world and PLANT was now confused two ZAFT pilots were thrilled and horrified.

"Lacus." Kira whispered in disbelief.

Athrun stared at the screen himself and was rendered speech less. Looking over he saw Meer looking panicked and was looking from side to side for anyone to help her and tell her what to do.

**A/N Ta-da! I didn't like this chapter and I certainly didn't like writing it as I found everything a little past paced. Blah! But I need to speed things up or else this whole story will do nothing but repeat it's self over, and over and over again. However you all were so nice with your reviews that I had to write this one up as fast as I could.**

**See your reviews do keep me motivated.**

**Plus my friend Angie gave me LOTS of salmon sushi to keep my energy up, so you can thank her for that.**

**Flames keep me warm.**

**Please review!**


	19. Uncertainties

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 19**

**Uncertainties**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny if I did I would put in lots of spontaneous song and dance routines just to see Kira and Athrun spin around.**

**Orb**

After the broadcast Cagalli approached her long-assumed-dead-friend. "Lacus, what are you doing here?" Cagalli questioned.

"I saw what was happening and I decided that it was time for me to clear my own name." Lacus said smiling gently at the taller blonde.

Cagalli frowned. "Why didn't you try to contact us? Do you have any idea of what we went through? We mourned for you and just when we finally get on with our lives you show up out of now where!" Cagalli shouted. She was furious and happy at the same time and it was making her frustrated.

Lacus looked down shamefully for a moment before looking up again with new found determination. "I understand Cagalli, but while I was away I have been preparing for the future just incase another war broke out and my assumptions where correct no matter how much I wish they weren't."

Cagalli frowned and looked away. "Was it that obvious? That another war between naturals and coordinators would breach?" the blonde asked bitterly while clenching her fists.

Sighing Lacus nodded. "It was, tension was far too high for anyone to develop trust. Before anything can be accomplished, first both sides must lower their guns and neither the PLANTS nor the EA was willing to do such a thing."

"Well I do believe that an explanation is in order Lacus." Cagalli said looking at the formally known dead woman in the eye. "Where were you and how did you possible survive?" Cagalli asked with an accusing glare.

"I understand Cagalli I expected nothing less." Lacus said cheerfully. "Well, you see right before the Eternal was hit, Mr. Weightfield and DaCosta brought me into a life pod. Several other soldiers managed to get in the others but when the fire broke out the ship exploded, only ours and one other life pod was able to survive un-damaged." Lacus explained calmly.

Cagalli knitted her brows in confusion. "How? We would have surly noticed any life pods drifting out there. If not during the battle then afterwards."

Lacus shook her head. "No, I'm not surprised that you didn't notice us. No one did. There was so much debris from the ship as well as other wreckage that most I assume would have looked us over." Lacus explained. "Also we had to leave immediately and sense the allied ships were to far off and having you, Athrun, or Kira could great unwanted attention from the enemy we began our decent to earth. I hope you don't think of us as cowards." Lacus said quietly looking at the younger girl hopefully."

Shaking her head Cagalli answered. "No I don't it was the right thing to do as your little life pod wouldn't stand a chance, plus we were all so busy that I don't think anyone would have been able to get to you."

Nodding Lacus stared at the other girl questionably. "Tell me Cagalli why are Athrun and Kira in ZAFT?"

Frowning Cagalli turned away. "It doesn't matter."

"No Cagalli it does. Please tell me. Athrun I can understand as he has some stronger loyalties to ZAFT and perhaps those old coals caught fire but Kira….I didn't think Kira would ever join ZAFT." Lacus said wistfully.

Narrowing her eyes Cagalli sheathed. "I didn't think so either. It was because Athrun joined and Kira didn't want to fight him again. They are in a pretty serious relationship now and I think Kira felt obligated to follow."

Lacus nodded sadly. She was happy that Kira and Athrun were together. Even if Athrun was once her fiancée she held no feeling in any romantic way for him. Plus she had seen the obvious chemistry between the two and was hoping the best for them. However she knew that Kira most likely felt pressured to join ZAFT and that was not good, Kira may be an excellent soldier and a fineable pilot, but the Kira was emotional and wanted to protect the things most important to her and in this case it was Athrun.

"We will just have to do our best without them for now." Lacus said smiling slightly.

Cagalli nodded even though she didn't want such a thing. She wanted to obtain peace with Kira and Athrun not fight for it against them. "You still didn't answer the second part of my question. Where were you?" Cagalli asked again in a gentler tone and looked at the older girl.

Smiling Lacus led Cagalli out of the building into the crisp, clean air.

Cagalli gasped but smiled widely. "Well I guess this explains it." Cagalli chuckled.

Lacus giggled slightly and looked ahead. There on Orbs water was the newly built Eternal in all its glory. "It took awhile but we finally got it re-built. I hope that it will once again fight along side Orb." Lacus said smiling.

Cagalli nodded.

**PLANT**

Kira was very distraught. Part of her wanted to leap for joy and accept the fact that her friend was alive and well in Orb. However the other part of her was in denial. This was impossible. How did she know that this wasn't another fake, even if it was highly unlikely?

"Kira!"

Turning around Kira frowned slightly when she saw Athrun approaching her. She was considering running until Athrun spoke again.

"Kira, listen for a moment." Athrun said grabbing on to the girl before she could run. Violet eyes glared at him but her pushed it aside and glared back. "This is about Lacus, not us."

Kira only glared even harder. It was childish but she didn't want to hear Athrun talking about Lacus right now. "Which one? The one you slept with or the one with Cagalli?" Kira spat. Despite being understanding and kind, she had a sense of rebellion and stubbornness that was just as strong and would appear when she was agitated or determined.

"I did not sleep with Meer!" Athrun shouted his fears confirmed that Kira had jumped to conclusions and assumed the worse.

"Right and I are a natural!" Kira growled not liking being lied to.

"Listen, would you stop coming to your own conclusion for one moment!" Athrun shouted. Visibly frustrated and panicky.

Nostrils flaring Kira snorted in a very Cagalli like fashion. "Whatever Zala." Kira muttered darkly, she didn't care if she was rude or unreasonable, she was pissed and nothing was going to change that.

Athrun was to say the least taken back. Kira had never called him Zala…ever. If she ever did then it was so long ago that he couldn't remember and from the sharpness of her tone it meant that she was deeply angered, and despite him being a coordinator himself he was quiet sure that if provoked enough Kira would not hesitate to beat the lights out of him.

Wanting desperately to punch Athrun in the face Kira took many deep breaths her chest rising and falling un-evenly. _'I bet I could disfigures his face and then "Lacus" will want nothing to do with him anymore and he can wallow in is own adultery filth!' _Kira thought with a smirk, but was slightly taken back and a shamed of her bitterness.

"Kira, I didn't sleep with Meer. You have to believe me I would never do that to you. I love you, you must know that! I wouldn't throw everything we have for her or anyone, please believe me." Athrun pleaded taking the brunette by the shoulders and looking her in the eye.

Kira felt her eyes soften, Athrun did sound honest and sense but could she trust his word? She didn't want to be taken advantage of and if she accepted this apology would she be setting herself for another betrayal?

"Athrun…' Kira spoke but found herself speechless. What could she say? She was still angry, but deep down she was wishing that she could just forget about this. Her heart wanted to forgive the blue haired pilot but her mind was telling her to be careful.

"Kira it was just a misunderstanding. Meer came into my room last night when I was asleep! Asleep! I just found her there when I woke up and before I could get her to leave you came to the door. I didn't even have time to get dressed after I discovered that she was in my room." Athrun explained not taking his eyes away from Kira. He saw different emotions flicker. Anger, joy, compassion, uncertainty, and love.

"How do I know your not lying?" Kira asked. Pushing Athrun away from her and took two steps back.

"I'm not! Have I ever lied to you?" Athrun pleaded. He didn't want her to run from him again and most certainly he didn't want her to run to Shinn.

"No, but I still don't know. I mean there is always the possibility. Athrun I don't want to set my self up for an even bigger heartbreak if I find out that you are lying to me." Kira said in a cracked voice. She didn't bother to meet Athruns gaze which she felt staring at her. If she did she knew she would cave and believe everything he said without question.

"Kira, the worst feeling I have ever experience is when you ran away from me in fright. It pained me to know that it was me that caused that fear in you. Then I saw you run into Shinn arms, him protecting you…from me. I hated it and then you kissed him not even two hours later! I don't want to feel that ever again." Athrun replied and held back tears from the memory.

Looking up Kira remained rooted to her spot in the hall. "I…how do I know I can trust you?" Kira asked tears pouring down from her eyes.

Rushing forward Athrun held Kira close to him getting a startled gasp in return. "Like this." Athrun spoke softly before planting a kiss on her lips pouring everything he had into the kiss. His anger, frustration and most importantly his love for the girl in his arms.

At first Kira was shocked her eyes widen twice there size and her hands raised to Athruns chest to push the other away, before they could do that though they gripped the fabric of Athruns uniform and pulled him closer, and she returned the kiss.

After parting both were out of breath and were panting slightly.

"Don't make me regret it." Kira whispered.

Smiling Athrun placed a hand on Kira left cheek. "I won't." He whispered and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

After a few moments of hugging and small kisses every now and then Kira finally broke the silence. "Do you think Lacus really is alive?"

Frowning Athrun held Kira tighter to himself. "I wouldn't get your hopes up. I want it to be true as well but we can't be certain."

Nodded Kira sighed and buried her head into Athruns shoulder. "You're not off the hook just so you know. I'm still mad, but I suppose you have a right to me mad at me as well. I did kiss Shinn after all and if what you say is true then I'm the one who cheated." Kira mumbled.

Sighing Athrun looked at Kira. "I don't blame you. You were upset and confused."

Guilt over whelmed Kira. How could she tell Athrun that it was her that enticed the small peck on the lips and not Shinn? "Athrun it wasn't…."

"Athrun." A voice called interrupting Kira.

"Chairman?" Athrun questioned letting go of the blonde and turned to greet the Chairman.

"May I speak to you fore a moment?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, of course." Athrun replied and left with a smile that said I'll-see-you-later.

With a heavy heart and a guilt ridden conscience Kira left the area and headed to her own room. She was tired and didn't feel like dealing with anything else at the moment.

**With Athrun and the Chairman**

"Athrun, I wanted to ask you if Orb has tried to contact you. Or that ship the Archangel?" The chairman asked his tone serious but calming enough so that Athrun didn't feel pressured into answering.

No about to ignore the Chairman Athrun answered quickly. "No they haven't. I was actually wondering if you had any information on them. I don't have any information and I am surprised that I wasn't contacted especially with Lacus re-appearing." Athrun said calmly his gaze distant.

"This will be a problem. If the real Lacus Clyne is in Orb then we will have to be more discreet. If you are contacted please do not hesitate to inform me." Gilbert said and was about to walk away.

"If you receive any information….you will inform me? Please." Athrun called.

Turning around the chairman smiled. "Of course Athrun."

**With Kira**

Clasping on her bed Kira stared blankly at the white ceiling above her, she was surprised at how calm she was acting over the whole Lacus-is-alive scenario. No tears, no over emotional cries, nothing. Perhaps Athrun was rubbing off on her.

Sighing Kira didn't really no what she was intending to do but she knew that sooner or later she had to get to Orb and talk with Cagalli and find out how in the world Lacus survived.

Not bothering to change out of her uniform Kira curled up and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: well there was my attempt at a romantic scene. It is a little cliché…OK it is very cliché, guess all those romantic novels are getting to me. : Sighs: Alrighty well here is chapter 19! I will try to explain what Lacus has been doing in the last 2 years a little more detailed in future chapters. **

**Reviewers will be given Athrun and Kira plushies to do what they wish with.**


	20. Yesturdays Allie, Tomorrows Enemy

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 20**

**Yesterdays Allie, Tomorrows Enemy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I really had no ideas of what to put up for this chapter. I felt bad though and since I hate people who don't update their stories I did my best to slap together some descent ideas to great a-hopefully- descent chapter.**

Athrun stood quietly looking out over the water from on top the Minerva. They had just arrived back on Earth some time ago and he was eager to get some real fresh air. The PLANTS though wonderful homes and almost complete replicas of life on earth, however once on earth he realized that no matter what coordinators wouldn't be able to create what life on earth was like.

Breathing deeply Athrun allowed his body to relax. Things where really hectic around here and lately –to make matter worse- Kira had been acting strangely and almost seemed to be avoiding him.

**Flashback**

"_Kira!" Athrun called as he saw the brunette floating down the hallways they where just about to begin their dissent to earth._

"_Oh…um….hi….Athrun." Kira said clearing surprised to see the emerald eyed boy._

"_Where were you?" Athrun asked curiously he hadn't seen Kira all day._

_Kira smiled gently. "Oh, I was just in the hanger." Kira said casually. _

_Athrun frowned slightly. "What were you doing in there? I thought your work on the Freedom and with the other programming was done?"_

_Kira fidgeted slightly but her face remanded neutral. "Oh I was just doing some final checks." A lie and Athrun knew it. Kira was never very good at lying especially to people she knew well. The way she toyed with her hands ears reddened was a clear sign of deceit but Athrun chose to let it slide._

_With a suspicious glance Athrun nodded. "Alright then. I was just wondering if you…." Athrun didn't get a chance to finish._

"_Sorry but I have to go Athrun, I'll see you later." Kira said in a hurry before turning around the corner._

_Athrun watched her leave. "That was strange."_

**End Flashback**

Sighing Athrun leaned on his elbows on the thick metal rail and allowed his thoughts to wonder. That was until he felt another presents beside him.

Looking up Athrun saw the new member of their team Heine Westenfluss. The boy was taller than himself with unique orange hair. He was also a member of FAITH like himself and Kira.

"Oh, hello Heine." Athrun said trying to be polite.

The taller boy smiled. "Hey, so what are you doing up here all by yourself?"

Athrun turned his head away. "Just thinking, about the war and Orb."

Heine frowned. "That's right you use to be part of Orbs military."

"Well not exactly." Athrun said shrugging.

Heine shrugged. "Either way I can understand, it must be hard to fight against a nation that you were once loyal to. I personally never thought Orb would side with the EA but I guess things change."

Athrun frowned but still didn't look at the other. "Yeah, things change alright."

Heine smiled. "You and that Kira girl were both in the last war are I right?"

Looking up Athrun stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, we were."

Heine smirked slightly. "Then you two should know that if you hesitate to shot your enemy you will be the one killed."

"Huh?" Athrun asked a bit shocked that the other would say something like that.

"What I mean is we are all good people but the fact remains is that this is a war and if you don't shot you get shot. Orb may be yesterdays ally but they are today's enemy so don't let yourself be the one to get killed." Heine said seriously.

Athrun frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

Heine shrugged. "I can tell that you don't want to be fighting Orb, also from what other people tell me of you. I just don't want to see you get killed is all?"

Athrun smiled slightly. "Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me. I know what I have to do so do Kira and we won't be the ones shot down."

Heine slapped Athrun on the back good heartedly. "Glad to here it."

They talked a bit more mostly about their history, family, and ever pass experiences on the battlefield but their conversation was cut short by the alarm and it was once again time for battle.

**Battlefield**

They were once again up against the three stolen mobile suits and weren't having that much trouble with other EA informants that was until the Archangel arrived.

The battle got very confused at many didn't know wither the Archangel was friend or foe and Cagalli who was in her ever famous Strike Rouge tried to get the Orb forces who where mixed with the EA to listen to her and her desperate shots only made things even more hectic.

"Cagalli?" Kira questioned from inside the Freedom she felt so bad for her sister. Here Cagalli was trying to get Orb her Nation to listen to here and nothing was getting through. Kira felt awful but what could she do?

Shinn once saw the Strike Rouge and realized that the "Atha Woman" was the pilot charge for in cold blood.

Kira who saw the attack from the corner of her eye panicked. "SHINN! DON'T!" Kira shouted out to the raven boy.

It didn't work as Shinn merely continued his assault on Cagalli. Breathing deeply Kira made her decision to help Cagalli and flew towards them.

"AH!" Cagalli shouted out as the Impulse tried to shot her down once again. She was doing her best but at this rate Shinn would shot her down.

Shinn was about to fire again when he felt something hit his machine backwards and away from the Atha woman.

"Shinn! Stop it!"

Looking up Shinn saw the Freedom flying in front of him acting as a shield between him and the Orb Princess.

"Kira? What are you doing?" Shinn asked over the communication link.

"Leave her alone Shinn attacking Cagalli won't make a difference Orb still needs her!" Kira shouted.

Shinn narrowed his eyes at the white and blue machine in front of him. "Needs Cagalli? Orb is our enemy!"

Kira gulped but kept her voice stronger. "Just back off!"

Shinn would have protest if it wasn't for the Abyss that decided to show up at the exact moment forcing Shinn to move away and engage with the stolen machine.

Kira sighed angrily but stopped when she heard some sobs coming over her communicator. They were faint but she could pick them up and they where coming from Cagalli.

"Cagalli." Kira said sadly as she knew the tomboy that acted so tough was crying for her nation.

Kira would have tried to comfort her if Athrun voice didn't stop her from doing so.

"KIRA!"

"Uh….Athrun?" Kira asked confused at the confusion in the others voice.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be trying to protect Orb? Shinn is fighting the Abyss and you're just standing there!" Athrun shouted confused at the others actions.

Kira frowned. "But….Cagalli!" Kira tried to reason.

"I know Cagalli is your sister but what about your comrades?" Athrun said slightly calmer.

"I…" Kira started.

"Your only confusing people Kira. When we see you protecting Orb are makes things so much more difficult! Why can't you see that?" Athrun asked.

Kira had enough and felt anger brewing up inside of herself. "THAT'S NOT IT! CAGALLI IS CRYING RIGHT NOW!" Kira shouted.

Athrun didn't respond as he was too shocked.

"Cagalli only wants things to get better she wants Orb to listen to her again, and right now she is crying because she can't do that! Why can't you see that?" Kira shouted and while she did she broke into seed mode.

"Kira….I" Athrun was a stunned at the anger in Kiras voice.

"Why can't you see that?" Kira asked her voice eerily calm.

"Kira, Orb is our enemy." Athrun said clearly.

That did it though Kira was to frustrated and angry with Athrun to take any more of this. Athrun would rather protect Shinn than Cagalli, then fine.

"Fine!" Kira shouted and in blind anger she attacked the Savor.

Athrun saw the attack coming and tried to counter it but he wasn't fast enough and the Freedom cut off his legs, and then in a matter of seconds his entire machine was totaled.

Stunned Athrun only watched as he felt himself falling towards the water. While he was looking though he saw Heine and his orange ZAKU come up behind the Freedom, most likely to find out what was going on but behind Heine he saw the stolen Gaia transform into its BAKKU form in mid air and cut threw the orange machine.

Feeling his eyes widen and chest contract painfully at seeing his comrade die Athrun shouted.

"HEINE!"

Kira also heard the shout and turned her machine to see the orange ZAKU of Heine being cut in half.

She didn't know the boy well but she felt pain contort in her chest and she felt like it was almost her fault as Heine was only there to find out what why she destroyed the Savor.

Then the realization hit her full force of what she did. She attacked a fellow comrade, Athrun no less. She was a traitor and would be punished severely once they returned. Not that she regretted it. Cagalli was her only family and Orbs ideas where still good they where just being manipulated by the Yunna Syrian.

She saw the Strike Rouge close by and contacted Cagalli. "Cagalli!"

Sniffing Cagalli responded. "Kira? Why did you attack Athrun?"

Kira flinched. "I had felt like I had to."

Cagalli frowned but responded quickly. "Come back with us to the Archangel."

"What?" Kira asked.

"We need your help and I don't want to fight you! Coordinators and Naturals aren't enemies! Don't you believe that anymore?" Cagalli asked tears in her eyes but she kept her voice as strong as possible.

Brows knitted in thought Kira made her decision. "Alright."

Meanwhile Shinn was up against the Abyss and was fighting close to the water. With the Abyss hot on his tail the Impulse dived under after firing a close shot at the light blue machine.

Only to resurface quickly sword in hand and Shinn literally stabbed the cockpit of the Abyss taking full advantage of the moment confusion of the pilot. The machine exploded and the pilot was surely killed.

Shinn panted in exhaustion but luckily for him they were called back as Orb and the EA were retreating back to their lines and there wasn't any need to pursue them.

**Minerva**

No one said anything as the remains of the Savor and Athrun were brought back aboard and no one congratulated any victories as they had lost a pilot of their own.

The locked room was dead silent as Athrun and Shinn where the only ones remaining.

"I can't believe it." Shinn finally spoke.

"Huh?" Athrun asked from his spot leaning against the lockers, while Shinn sat on a bench.

"She betrayed us; she went back with the Atha woman and the Archangel." Shinn said un-believing referring to Kira.

Athrun let his eyes down caste. "Yes, is a surprise?"

Growling softly Shinn turned to Athrun. "What on Earth did you say to her?"

Athrun blinked. "What?"

"She attacked you and then she went back with the Archangel. What did you say to her?" Shinn asked annoyed.

Athrun frowned. "I said some things that I shouldn't have."

Shinn stood up and clenched his fists. "So it _is_ your fault!"

Athrun glared but didn't say anything.

Huffing angrily Shinn spun on his heels and left the locker room. Not bothering to spare the blue haired leader a second look.

Once he was gone Athrun shouted out angrily and pounded his fists against the locker doors in frustration and anger.

"Damnit!" Athrun shouted and gave on last punch to the lockers. As he did so one of the doors popped open.

Looking in side Athrun saw that it was Heine's. Reaching in Athrun pulled out the red jacket and fell to his knees keeping on hand up against the top of the locker for balance. He sobbed into the cloth soundlessly.

Athrun hated death. It was always given to those who did no wrong, people who only wanted to help and protect.

Picking his face up from the cloth Athrun narrowed his eyes he wanted badly to blame Kira for the death as if she didn't attack him then Heine wouldn't have come to see what was going on, however he knew it was just as much his fault as her's. He made her chose between protecting Cagalli and Orb and helping her comrades and ZAFT. In the end deep down he knew what she would chose Orb.

Picking himself up Athrun left the locker room. Kira was an enemy again and he didn't know if he could take that.

**Archangel**

The crew of the Archangel where all in smiles as the saw the cockpit of the Freedom open and a familiar brunette to most come down from the massive machine.

Friendly greetings were given from everyone and Kira couldn't help but smile faintly at the gesture though she felt them to be pitiless and unnerving.

She excused herself from the large crowd and asked her old captain if there was some place where she could go to be alone. The brown haired woman seemed to understand and led Kira to her own room on the ship. Kira gave quick thanks before entering the dark room.

Making sure the door was locked Kira fell on the bed and tried to take in all that happened that day.

She betrayed ZAFT, attacked Athrun, and now was on the Archangel again.

Turning over on her back Kira looked around the room. As luck would have it was the same one she stayed in the last time she was on this ship. Though all the rooms looked very similar she knew it was the same one. She could feel it.

No regrets went threw her mind except for one. Athrun was an enemy again. The very thing she tried so hard to keep from happening was once again a main obstacle in her life. However it was worth it. She never trusted the Chairman and ZAFT seemed to be having a lot of issues going on with in its main leaders.

As fair as she was concerned though ZAFT was no better than the EA. Both where ever racial towards each other and where willing to kill the other for peace.

Kira just hoped that Athrun would see that too as soon as possible.

**PLANT**

Gilbert sat in at his desk after finishing his conversation with the Minerva. They had contacted him to let him know if Kiras betrayal.

Gilbert frowned this was a definite problem. "With Kira gone I wonder how our dear Athrun will take to it." He wasn't blind nor idiotic he knew of the relationship between Athrun and Kira no matter how hard he tried to get Athrun to spend time with "his Lacus" to try and put a rift in it. True enough he had used it in the beginning to get two birds with one stone. Use Athruns loyalty to the PLANTS to get Kira to join ZAFT but he knew that if Kira deserted -which he had a feeling she would- the he knew Athrun would start considering the act himself.

"What a shame it was for Athrun to meet such a girl." Gilbert mused. He knew Kira had a mind of her own and would do what she felt right, but Athrun had the making of a perfect soldier, he would follow orders without question that was until he was reunited with a certain Kira Yamato.

"It truly is a shame. They would have been a major asset to my Destiny Plan."

**A/N: Again sorry about the long wait. I know that this is probably my worst chapter yet but I raked my brain for hours and this was the best I could get. I re-wrote it at least 4 times as nothing seemed to flow very well, it still doesn't. Grammar and spelling is a little more off than useal most likely as I dont have Microw Sorf Word spell check and I'm to tired from re-writing this story to do a my normal check which means getting three differnt people to proof read, this one was only done once. Sorry!**

**I know, I know, I'm not doing a very good job with the time line don't need you to point it out.**

**Please Review!**

**Flames will be tolerated.**


	21. Calm Before the Storm

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 21**

**Calm before the Storm**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny **

**A/N SHE LIVES! OK I'm so sorry for the long wait but writers block and a hetic schedual haven't been kind enough to alow me to write lately. Well I'm sure all who are still reading this story aren't interested in my excuses. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**With Athrun **

Athrun couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as he walked down the deserted hallways that most likely haven't been used in a few years. Beside him was his captain and behind him was Shinn who he could feel burning holes in the back of his skull with his never relenting gaze. True he and Shinn were never on best of terms but ever since Kira left it was as if the tension between them had tripled.

Shinn blamed Athrun for Kira leaving and Athrun was just plain irritated by the ruby-eyed youth. Now however was not the time to snap at each other though, they had discovered an abandoned building left from the EA not to far from where they had encountered Orb and the Archangel.

The building it's self was not in the best condition as it was most likely hit by stray shots or perhaps it was attacked as some point. Either way it was not a safe place to be. Due to the poor salability of the crumbling building only the south part was deemed safe enough to explore.

Truthfully no one was excepting to find anything but ignoring a place that could have possibly been used for military use wasn't an option.

The dark hallways only source of light was that from the flashlight of the few lower ranking soldiers that accompanied them.

Coming to the end of the long hallway a large metal door with a large dent in it greeted them.

"Strange why is this only door in this entire hallway?" Athrun asked more to himself than anyone.

No one answered, and one of the soldiers used an instrument to push the door in. With a loud clatter the door feel to the ground and everyone stepped in.

The room wasn't very large or that's how it appeared with all the shelves and computers. If cleared out it would have been massive but right know it was hard to walk around not only because it was so cluttered but because several of the desks and shelves had been knocked over.

"What is all this?" Shinn questioned as he picked up a small pile of papers and looked threw them.

"It seems to be some sort of research facility." Athrun answered his voice plain as he fiddled around with one of the computers trying to get it to work.

After a few moments Athrun finally got the computer up and running. The light blue light illuminated the room along with the light from the flashlights.

Scrolling down Athrun burned every little detail into his memory, but so far there was nothing of importance.

"Anything?" Shinn asked standing next to the computer and tilting his head to try and get a better look.

Athrun shook his head and replied no. "There nothing yet-but wait! What was that?" Athrun asked himself and scrolled back up.

Everyone crowded around the small screen and read the continents.

With wide eyes Athrun never tore his gaze from the screen. "Well that's interesting."

**Archangel**

"You're an idiot!"

"_I know."_

"I mean what were you thinking?"

"_Don't know."_

"I swear, you had me worried sick!"

"_Sorry_."

"All you coordinators are the same! You don't think before you act! Blah smarter beings? Yeah right!"

"_Your right."_

Cagalli frowned at her sister and stopped her ranting for the moment. Kira was sitting on her bed with her head down taking Cagallis scolding like that of a small child. Not that Kira didn't deserve it but it was starting to get a little pathetic on Kiras part.

"Idiot, your not suppose to agree with me!" Cagalli snapped hoping to get some kind of a raise from Kira. Kira was not much of an arguer but even she had limits to where she couldn't take it anymore and would stand up for herself.

Kira dint say anything just kept her gaze towards her hands that where folded in her lap. Cagalli had been in her room for over an hour and during that time Kira had reserved nothing but insults and a good scolding.

"I don't know what you are expecting Cagalli. I know what I did wasn't right and I regret it. I apologized and that's all I can really do." Kira said her voice small and sad. She really did feel awful about leaving Cagalli, but she was now feeling worse for deserting ZAFT, she still had friends there and with her leaving them she felt like scum.

Cagallis eyes soften. She was regretting saying all those things to Kira now. Especially when Kira was most defiantly feeling so insecure about herself.

"Listen Kira you know I don't mean anything by what I said right? I mean you're still an idiot but I'm glad your back and I don't mean to be so brash." Cagalli attempted to comfort. She was never good with such things being such a tomboy and rebellious.

Kira tipped her head up and smiled at the blonde who was sitting proudly in a chair across from her. Dressed in her Orb uniform Cagalli looked very sophisticated and confident though Kira knew Cagalli was most likely a nervous wreck on the inside with all that is going on with Orb- Cagallis country and responsibility.

"I know Cagalli you don't need to worry about me. I guess I'm just still taking in the fact that I abandoned Athrun and the others." Kira said trying to keep her voice firm and strong to convince her nosey and pushy twin that she was alright.

Cagalli caught on though. Kira wasn't very good at hiding her emotions…well at least not from people who were close to her and knew what was going on. However the spunkier twin left it alone.

"Alright then well I think we need to get you out of that uniform." Cagalli said looking at the ZAFT uniform Kira wore in distaste.

Kira beamed eager to get out of the uniform she despised. "Yes please." Kira said while all but leaping into the air.

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh at Kiras antics, though she would be the same way. "Really how can you fight in _that_?" Cagalli asked playfully tugged at Kira short skirt to emphases what she was talking about.

Kira huffed. "I didn't have much of a choice. The chairman wouldn't even give me pants. I was going to steal a pair of Athrun but they were too large so it was either this or nothing." Kira said sadly. "Though this is not to far from nothing." Kira growled and tugged at the back of her skirt.

Cagalli laughed. "Well here on the Archangel pants are given freely to anyone who desires them."

Kira smiled. "Lets got then I want out of this thing, I may not mind skirts but for a military uniform?"

Cagalli nodded and the twins left the room and headed out to get Kira a more- appropriate- uniform.

**With Athrun**

"This is incredible!" Shinn almost shouted as he finished reading.

"Disgusting is more like it." The Minerva's captain said her voice as calm as ever.

"Why would the EA experiment with drugs on their own soldiers?" Shinn asked confused about the entire thing.

Athrun sighed and stood up from his slouched position over the computer. "So that they can keep up with coordinators, Kira and I encountered them before two years ago. As disturbing as it is, it was a brilliant move. No natural can keep up with a coordinator for long so the EA became desperate. Though this only proves that Naturals are the weaker beings." Athrun said sadly. He had nothing against Naturals but when the EA did things like this it was hard not to hold some resentment against them.

"So the EA uses drugs to enhance selected soldiers. The Chairman will most defiantly want to hear about this." The brown haired captain said.

Athrun frowned. He didn't know why but with the mention of the Chairman he always seemed to get an uncertain feeling. Perhaps it was because Kira so bluntly didn't trust the man and with Kira leaving he to was starting to question the Chairman. It didn't make sense but that's how he felt. Plus the fact that Kira seemed to have a six since on depicting a person's character and intensions. That is when her mind was clear and her emotions where in check.

"When are you going to inform him?" Athrun asked not liking the silence that had built up.

The captain shrugged. "As soon as possible, most likely when we get back to the ship."

Athrun nodded and was about to say something else when a loud beeping sound came from one of the radars that had been set up to detect enemy ships or mobile suits in the area.

"What's that?" Shinn asked rushing over to the radar soon followed by Athrun.

A soldier dressed in green fiddled with a few notches trying to detect the machine that was fast approaching the area.

"It's a mobile suit one of the ones stolen…it's the Gaia." The soldier said alarmed.

Everyone was just as surprised.

"Is it alone?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell strange."

"Very well then Shinn and Athrun head out don't let it destroy the building."

"Yes ma'am." Both Shinn and Athrun saluted before running out side to their respected mobile suits.

Shinn climbed into his Impulse while Athrun climbed into a ZAKU since his savoir was still totaled from Kira.

**Archangel**

Kira gave an uncharacteristic squeal of delight as she did a few quick spins in her new uniform. "Aw how I missed wearing pants!" Kira chimed looking at herself in the mirror that was in the small change room.

She wore the standard Orb uniform with a red turtle neck underneath. **(A/n: same Orb uniform the real Kira wears)**

Looking herself over in the mirror Kira was starting to feel like her old self again. On the Minerva she felt a bit out of place like every move she did was being judge. As if one mistake could be her downfall. Perhaps it was because it was a coordinator vessel, but either way it was nice to back on the Archangel and out of the ridiculous revealing uniform.

Walking out Kira smiled at Cagalli who was patiently waiting for her. "Looking good." Cagalli commented. "Though I think some of the crew- manly the male portion- will be disappointed that the skirts gone." Cagalli teased her face wicked as she spoke.

Kira only scuffed. Barely anyone had seen her since she arrived, and even few had seen her out of her pilot suit and those who did where either twice her age or old friends. "Please Cagalli; somehow I think my appeal on the male population his a bit more lacking than what you imply."

Cagalli only rolled her eyes trust Kira to be modest. "Whatever lets just go find Lacus. She has been dieing to see you and I'm afraid that any moment now those annoying haros of hers will tare this place apart under her command." Cagalli said turned to head towards the bridge.

Kira beamed. She had almost forgotten about Lacus. The pink haired girl who was miraculously alive had escaped her thought while she was wallowing in her own self-pity but now she could see her old friend again.

Following Cagalli Kira had to try and stop herself from practically running down the corridors.

Finally the twins reached the bridge and Kira was close to jumping up and down in girlish excitement. The doors hissed open and Cagalli stepped in proud and strong like always followed by Kira who felt slightly self-conscious all of a sudden. All eyes where on the two and no one spoke a word. Kira received friendly smiles and nods from several occupants such as Murrue and Mir.

"Haro, haro."

Kira looked up suddenly as a blur of pink headed towards her head. Raising her hand she managed to catch the annoying pink toy before it came in contact with her face.

"Eh?" Kira questioned looking at the small robotic toy.

"Oh, I am sorry Kira. It's just that Mr. Pink is just so excited to see you."

Kira looked up with a smile at the familiar voice. The famous pink princess was standing in front of her with a large smile as well.

"Lacus." Kira said happily and handed the toy back to her friend.

Lacus smiled and took back her haro and held it with both hands. "I'm glad that you are back with the Archangel Kira." Lacus said her voice as clear as always.

Kira nodded and decided to forget about the millions of questions running around in her head. What matter is that Lacus is safe. She didn't need to know how, that wasn't important.

Both smiling the two girls immediately started catching up, with Lacus prodding on what Kiras adventures as ZAFT were.

**The Minerva**

Shinn couldn't believe it. Stellar was here. The innocent girl who he had saved from drowning was here, on the Minerva, unconscious, and was the pilot of the Gaia.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shinn questioned. He was the only actual soldier in the medical room where the young girl was being held. Everyone else was either busy or uninterested. Somehow that bothered Shinn. True he wouldn't be interested if he didn't know the person but at the moment he felt like Stellar deserved to have more people concerned about her safety.

The doctor looked at Shinn for a moment for burying his nose back into a folder that contained all the information of his patient's condition.

"From what we can tell yes. She hit her head badly and that has knocked her out but other than that she will be fun. She lost some blood but with rest that is not serious. Though from her CAT scans (1) we can tell that her memory has been effective but we are not sure from what."

Shinn nodded not really understanding anything other than she will be alright. What caught his attention though was her memory. Did that mean the knock on the head would cause her to have amnesia? Shinn wasn't to sure but sat down next to the blonde girls' bed in concern.

He felt bad for her. She was tied down and sedated since a few minutes prior she had gone…well…crazy would be the word and attacked one of the nurses.

**Flashback**

_Stellars eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light of the bright white room she was now in._

"_Where am I?" Stellar asked her voice small and weak._

_Shinn could have leapt for joy. She was alright. "Stellar are you feeling any better."_

_Stellar looked up at her name being called and stared at the ruby eyed teen that was looking down at her, worry clear on his features._

_Narrowing her eyes she glared at the boy. "Who are you?"_

_At that moment Shinn felt his heart drop. She didn't remember him? "Stellar it's me Shinn."_

_The blonde natural seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head and desperately tugging at her ropes that bond her to the bed. They weren't tied to tightly so the girl had gotten out of them rather quickly._

_Shinn watched terrified as the girl leapt up from her bed like a hungry panther and charged at a nurse that had been attempting to calm her down._

"_Stellar NO!" Shinn shouted scared for his friend and the nurse._

_Stellar growled ignoring Shinn and grasped the nurse's neck and tightened her grip slowly cutting off the woman's air supply._

_Doctors and other nurses rushed to get the girl off the other woman but Shinn beet them to it. Wrapping his arms around the chaotic girl Shinn just barely managed to pry Stellar away from the nurse as she had removed her hands to try and get Shinn off her._

"_STOPIT! Let Stellar go! I don't know you! Who are you! Stellar doesn't like this place! Neo! NEO!" Stellar screamed as loud as her voice would allow but eventually Shinn had managed to hold her still long enough for the doctors to stick a needle in and calm the girl down._

_Stellar slumped against the red-eyed coordinator and gazed sadly at him. "I don't want to die." Was the last thing the girl uttered before sleep came._

**End Flashback**

So here she was now tied to a bed with Shinn as her only source of company not that she needed it at the moment. The nurses had refused to enter the room without guards and the doctors –in Shinn opinion- did less than what they could for the girl.

"Why were you alone?" Shinn asked himself. It was strange even for the EA to send a mobile suit out on its own without any back up. It was almost like she had come on her own.

But that was not what surprised Shinn. He found it hard to believe that the innocent almost naive girl her had rescued from drowning, was a brutal pilot of an enemy MS.

Rubbing his temples Shinn tried to fight off the effects of a headache. All this thinking was just confused him. He was a person of impulse –hints the name of his mobile suit- thinking, strategy and understanding things enough to come up with logical conclusions was NOT his strong point.

Shinn really wished the Kira was still here. Had the brunette had chosen not to betray them then maybe things would be a little better. Kira would stay with him in the medical room, concerned for an enemy even though she had been fighting her for so long. That's why Shinn had found himself attached to Kira in the first place. Sure at first it had been more of a physical attraction but who could not be drawn to such kindness and compassion for all. Shinn knew that the older girl would stay with him, tell him that his friend would be alright and that she would do whatever she could to help him make sure she stayed alright.

Shinn missed having someone like that around. Sure Luna had stopped by to offer support but Shinn had pushed her away. The magenta haired girl was sweet and compassionate sure but he knew her concern was for him and not the girl lying on the bed. Still it made him feel better even if only slightly. Luna though couldn't help him, not really. Her position as a pilot was valued and respected as a red coat, but Kira as a FAITH member could make things happen easy and more effectively.

Maybe he was being shallow and crude? Luna may not have held as high a role but she was still willing to help that he knew. GAH! This was all too confusing he needed someone to talk to and it sure as hell wouldn't be Kira as she was gone. Rey wouldn't care most likely, and Zala…grrr…. even Shinn felt sorry for Zala if they were left alone together and he would surely start something and not hold back, verbally or physically. That left Luna.

Luna was problem the closest thing he had to a "best-friend" Sure Rey was his roommate but they barely talked. Luna was the first one to actually start up some sort of friendship at the academy and Rey seemed to just be there.

Standing up Shinn checked the sleeping girls' restraints before exiting the room. Yes right now he needed someone to talk to.

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Ok again sorry for the lack of updates but hey better slow ones than none right? Right? Ok sorry, but I really was busy so don't think I'm some lazy ass. Alright I don't feel like sending this to my betas because... I think you all have suffered enough from being deprived of updates. That is if anyone is still reading this story. I was lazy so I know there are problems, I just wanted to get the chapter out as soon as I could. You guys deserve better but it's this or nothing. Take your pick and be kind and I may start my next chapter early.**

**Anyways if anyone is still out there please review.**

**Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.**

**(1) Ok a CAT scan is many an x-ray that can detect traumas in the human body it is mostly known for being used for inspecting other pasts such as the kidneys and spleen by having a CAT scan preformed on a person's abdomen... if any changes in your body occur due to trauma this machine will pick it up. CAT actually stands for "Computerized Axial Tomography" Anyways yeah that's what it is if you didn't know. **


	22. In The Long Run

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 22**

**In The Long Run**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Luna took a sip of her beverage as she watched Shinn who sat across from her. The lounge room was completely empty besides them, which was unusual but perfect for their private discussion.

"We all miss her." Luna said quietly. She had listened to the raven haired boy rant on about that sick Stellar girl and Kira for the past 45 minutes and now she had little to say. What could she say?

Shinn looked up at Luna with angry eyes. "Is that all you can say? For Gods sake we are talking about the woman who betrayed us! The one who deserted ZAFT! The one who…" Shinn trailed off but Luna soon continued for him.

Luna glared at Shinn and continued sharply. "The one who piloted the Freedom, the one who was unbeatable, the one who never tried to kill an enemy, the girl who showed compassion for all..." Luna hesitated for a moment to take a breath but continued only in a smaller and quieter voice. "The girl who you and Athrun are in love with."

Shinn looked shocked at Lunas words. "What? What are you talking about?" Shinn asked trying to deny the last part of Lunas speech.

Luna glared at Shinn angrily, though she did not know what she was angry about. "Do not even try to deny it Shinn." Luna snapped. "I as well as everyone else know about it. You fell in love with Kira from almost the moment you met. Both you and Athrun."

Shinn felt his mouth go dry. He knew it was true that both he and Athrun felt something for the brunet pilot of the Freedom but why was Luna so upset about this?

Snarling Shinn snapped at the magenta haired girl. "So what? What is it to you?"

Luna stood up and slammed her hands on the table in frustration. "You and Kira are my friends of course I'm going to care about whether or one of you loves the other."

Standing up also Shinn glared into Lunas eyes. "Yeah right! I'm so sure. You are probably just jealous!"

Nostrils flaring Luna blushed at his accusing. "Jealous!?" Jealous of what!? You Shinn? I think not!" Luna huffed while crossing her arms.

Shinn glared. "I'm not talking about me idiot. I'm talking about Athrun!"

Luna stopped glaring only to give Shinn a confused look. "What about Athrun?"

Rolling his eyes Shinn looked at Luna like she was the most idiotic person he had ever met. "Don't play dumb. You are just another of Athruns crazy fan girls, no wonder Kira left."

Luna was appalled. How dare Shinn accuse her of such things? True she looked up to Athrun as a war hero and comrade. Who wouldn't he was one of the best, but she did not hold any affection of love for him. True he was handsome but she knew Kira feelings towards the man and she saw his towards Kira even if they both thought they where hiding it, it was bluntly obvious and she would never move in on him. Kira was her friend she wouldn't do that. Never.

Luna stepped back from Shinn. Why did he say that? A moment ago he was looking for comfort, someone to talk to. Now she realized that he was just looking for someone to blame for everything that was going on.

"You are wrong Shinn and you are wrong to accuse me of such things. I miss Kira too, perhaps not as much as you but I do miss her as a friend dearly." Luna said her face softer as she looked at Shinn in pity.

Shinn glared and looked away. "I know."

Luna blinked she was not expecting that. "What?"

"I said. "I know". Look I know it's not your fault or anyone elses Kira chose to betray us and even though she is an enemy, I can't help but want her back. So I blamed the first person I ran into." Shinn said sadly. He may be a stubborn moron at times but he knew what he said to Luna was wrong.

Luna walked over to Shinn and embraced him. "I want her back to…but there is nothing we can do now." Luna said as she hugged Shinn tightly to her body.

Shinn felt tears weld up behind his eyes and let them go with a sob. Clutching Luna tightly to him he cried silently.

**With Athrun**

Athrun sighed sadly as he laid on his bed alone in the dark. He just didn't know what to do or say anymore. Others thought that it was simply stress from the fact of him losing one of his team members, namely Kira, to betray. As true as that maybe, Athrun knew it wasn't simple stress of have a potential dangerous enemy and comrade to fight against. He was deeply hurt by Kiras leaving.

Now what was he to do? Pretend that everything was alright. He couldn't hold a gun to Kira in battle as expected of him, Kira was his best friend, and fiancé. Well he wasn't even sure of that anymore. Kira had taken his ring off.

"What do I do know?" Athrun asked himself as he rubbed his eyes with the palms if his hands and tugged at his bands angrily.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Athrun groggily stood up and commanded the other to "enter".

It was Meyrin and she looked distraught. Panting hard she ran to Athrun.

"Athrun! Please you have got to help!" She whispered sacredly and looked around the room as if something was about to jump out and attack her.

Confused Athrun placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and told her to relax. "Breath Meyrin, what is going on?" Athrun asked patiently.

Taking a few deep breaths Meyrin spoke quickly. "Its Shinn and Luna. They have taken their mobile suits and have left the Minerva."

Athrun took his hands away from the redhead in shock. "What?"

Meyrin continued. "They took that prisoner with them. Soon someone will be here to fetch you so that you and Rey can hunt them down." Meyrin said tears welding up in her eyes.

Athrun was utterly confused. Where would they go? Why would they take the prisoner? This made no sense. Athrun was about to say something when the intercom in the ship turned on and his captains voice rang out asking for Athrun to head to the hanger along with Rey.

Meyrin looked panicked when she heard the order. "Athrun please don't shoot my sister! I'm sure she has nothing to do with it! She couldn't!" Meyrin shouted hysterically.

Athrun ran to the door and pulled Meyrin by the wrist. "I'm not going to shoot Luna or Shinn. I'm sure there is an explanation for this." Athrun said as calmly as he could.

Meyrin chocked back a worried sob but nodded. She trusted Athruns promise. "Thank you but please promise me you won't hurt her." Meyrin begged with large eyes.

Athrun nodded before taking off in a run for the hanger.

Hanger

"What's going on?" Athrun asked as he ran in dressed fully in his pilot suit.

"They have taken their machines and have left with the prisoner. They were last seen headed north." A lower ranking soldier explained to Athrun quickly.

Athrun already new the first bit but the last part interested him. "North?" Athrun asked making sure he heard correctly.

The soldier nodded. "Yes north."

Athrun frowned that as where the EA was last spotted. Why on earth would they go there? "Thank you." Athrun said before climbing into a ZAKU after all his Savior was damaged beyond prepare.

**Archangel (With Kira and Lacus)**

"Lacus how long have you been on the Archangel?" Kira asked as she worked on Haro as Lacus watched.

Lacus who was sitting on the bed as she watched Kira answered. "Not very long. Only a few months before you joined us Kira. I arrived with the Eternal." Lacus said happily as she watched on with interest as Kira worked on her Haro.

Kira nodded. "I see. Well I was just wondering why you never contacted us or returned to PLANT after the war."

Lacus looked at Kira sadly even if the other girl had her back turned from her and was concentrating on fixing the mechanical device on the table in front of her. "I am sorry about that but I did not feel comfortable with the fact that the war was over. I went into hiding and repaired the Eternal."

Kira found that strange but left it alone. "I see." Lacus's ability to sense theses things was uncanny.

Looking down Kira sighed in exasperation as she looked down at the pink pieces of Lacus's Haro. The damn thing had been thrown into a wall by Cagalli who had gotten into one of her moods and without thinking threw it at a poor soldier who had bothered her and smashed it against the wall.

"Can you fix it Kira?" Lacus asked hopefully as she saw Kira hesitate.

Kira turned around in her chair and smiled at Lacus. "Yes, I can but it might take a little longer than if Athrun were to do it. I was never good with robotics." Kira said smiling sheepishly. "In fact Athrun had to tutor me when we were kids on the subject."

Lacus giggled picturing a young Athrun trying to teach a young Kira. "I bet you two were adorable when you were little."

Kira made a face. Adorable that was not how she would describe herself as a child. Athrun was adorable what with his voice only breaking in his teens and his face not maturing until soon after, Athrun was indeed an adorable or cute child. Kira however would not say the same for her. She was boyish and had not developed until later into her teens. She was scrawny and had unruly hair, never wearing dresses as she always got them dirty while playing with Athrun in the dirt and sand on playgrounds. No she was not adorable.

"I guess you could say that." Kira mumbled.

Lacus smiled and watched as Kira placed the last piece of her haro in place before turning it on.

"Haro, haro, you understand?" The Haro beeped while flapping its ear or wings as it rolled on the work table. Smiling Kira picked up the toy and tossed it to Lacus.

Lacus smiled happily. "There that's better isn't Mr. Pink?" Lacus asked the Haro even though she knew it would not give a proper answer as its vocabulary was very limited.

"Haro, haro." The pink machine beeped.

Lacus giggled while letting the toy roll around in her lap. "Now we wont bother Cagalli anymore now wont we?"

Kira only laughed as the door of her room hissed open and Torie flew in flapping its wings

"Birdie?" The bird chirped as it flew towards the pink ball and soon the two began chasing each other around the room.

"Look Kira they are playing." Lacus said happily as she watched them.

Kira nodded smiling as the birdie flew out of the room with Haro close behind.

**Shinn and Luna**

"Shinn are you sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked doubtfully as she steered her machine a yards from Shinn and his impulse.

Shinn sat in his cockpit quietly as he looked up at the screen with Lunas worried and doubtful face before looking at the sick blonde girl that layed across his lap. "Yes, I'm sure. She's only getting worse." Shinn said in concern as he watched Stellars shallow breathing, she looked pale and fragile, even for a natural.

As the headed North both elite pilots started to grow more anxious. Not just the fact of entering an Alliance territory on their own but also what they would say to them once they offered to meet in person to return of their pilots. It didn't make any sense now did it?

Neither had much time to dwell on it however as soon their alarms went off and several EA ships could be seen in the distance.

Turing back on the communications link Shinn looked up into the screen with a stern and serious expression. "Luna please stays behind me and allows me to do all the talking." Shinn more like ordered than asked. Its not that he thought that Luna would do something wrong, no he just wanted Luna to be less involved in this than she already was. If worse came to worse and they were to be severely punished then perhaps he could convince the others that Luna was less guilty as he had done all of the negotiating.

Looking puzzled Luna agreed reluctantly. "Ok."

Shinn smiled slightly as the screen went blank and took one last look at the sick girl in his arms before turning to communications on to all channels and Shinns voice echoed into all machines near by.

"Attention Earth Alliance Forces. I have come to return on of your injured pilots based on the humanity of the ZAFT Forces. I repeat I have come to return the pilots of the Gaia."

**Minerva (later that night)**

Athrun didn't care if he made a scene. He was pissed! How dare Shinn go behind his back like that! How dare he! Even if he did understand Shinns civil gesture and concern for the poor girl it was no excuse to go against orders like that. Even if no one actually told Shinn not to return the girl back to the EA, surely the boy was not that dense, it was purely common sense.

However that was not why Athrun was so angry at the moment he admitted. It was Shinns last words to him as he slapped the boy across the face for the last time.   
_  
"What if it was Kira lying sick and captured on that bed!? Can you say that you wouldn't have done the same?" _

Athrun gritted his teeth. Those bitter and personal words had gotten to him. Was Shinn honestly comparing that girl to Kira? As bias and unfair as it seemed Athrun could not even think of anyone man or woman who could have the honor of being compared to Kira in such a way. Kira was a saint. I loving person who put others before herself. Someone who would give her life for a complete stranger because she believed that everyone deserved to be protected. How could Shinn even think to compare that murderous girl who piloted the Gaia to Kira? It infuriated him.

Sadly Athrun realized that he had no right to think such thoughts. Though he saw the true Kira many could not see past her identity as the Freedom pilot. Many thought of her as a killer even if she tried her hardest not to kill anyone. The price they paid for being soldiers.

"Kira." Athrun whispered sadly. They were heading back to PLANT soon- in few months to be exact. And even if that was a substantial large amount of time he felt dread on having to return. A feeling he had only felt once before so strongly and that's when he left to confront his father. The late Patrick Zala.

"I'll end this war soon." Athrun promised to himself and he prayed that he and Kira would not meet in combat once again.

**A/N: SHE LIVES! (Hides under desk to avoid projectiles being thrown at her) Yes I know its has been awhile and I regret making you all wait. Tee-hee I just got a bad case of writers block haha please forgive me. If anyone is still reading please review. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I will not abandon this fic as I have said before.**

**Please review and IDEAS PEOPLE! I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!**


	23. Thunder Strikes

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 23**

**Thunder Strikes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

The Freedom lunged to the left quickly to evade the incoming attack from the giant machine in front of it. Kira sat in the cockpit wide eyed in both fright and fascination. Never in her entire life had she seen a Mobile suit that large or with that much fire power. How was she to fight something of the magnitude? As skilled as a pilot she was Kira knew that her Freedom had a high chance of being ripped apart by this enemy machine. What on earth was the Earth Forces thinking when they designed and built this monster?

Not to far away the Archangel and its crew also stared shocked and horrified.

"Dear God." Murrue whispered as she stared at the machine. It was larger than any building she had ever seen and it towered over the city like Godzilla in Tokyo in those old films.

Mir sat in her seat in the bridge in fright and worry for her friend. "We have to call for Kira to return." Mir said in a panic. As good as a pilot Kira was this was no doubt far too dangerous.

Murrue wanted to agree but she knew that the young girl would not return and besides without the Freedom out there where was the Archangel and the Eternal-which was still catching up to them- would not have a chance.

"Kira…" Murrue called out after she ordered a communication link with the Freedom. "….please be on your guard." Murrue said seriously. She knew that no amount of persuasion would motivate Kira to return, even knowing that she still had very little to say but a few words of encouragement and comfort.

Kira whose face was broadcast for the entire bridge to see smiled into the camera. "I will Miss Murrue. Please just try to keep the Archangel at a safe distance and inform the Eternal to do the same."

Murrue agreed and the screen that held Kiras helmet worn face disappeared into blackness. Sighing Murrue turned to the crew and started ordering for them to keep the ship a safe enough distance away but close enough so that they could back the Freedom up with little difficulty.

In the Freedom Kira gave a look at the Archangel before turning her attention back to the Gundam which she had learned was named the Destroy.

Evading another blast the Freedom spun gracefully as it spiraled down towards the earth before dipping quickly back up to fire at the massive Gundam. It was extremely well armed but minor damage was inflected also luckily for Kira, she had agility on her side. The Destroy may be powerful and heavily armed but it was far too large to be very agile.

Circling around the black Gundam Kira fired her guns and got a direct hit to the thrusters. The Destroy however turned and a blast from its hands aimed at the Freedom. Kira swerved back and to the right so that the blast hit several buildings of Berlins City.

**(A/N: Are they in Berlin?)**

"Damn it's powerful." Kira cursed to herself as she looked at the destruction the one blast had caused.

Suddenly alarms started to go off and Kira looked at her radar to see several Mobile suits and a large battle ship approaching. Soon Kira figured out who they where and her eyes widen once more this time in annoyance and concern.

"The Minerva….?"

* * *

Shinn watched ahead as he saw a large and bright light from a massive machine which had been identified as the Destroy Gundam from the Earth Forces. As he approached with Athrun not to far away and the Minerva with Rey and Luna at the helm he soon recognized who the EA was fighting. 

"Archangel?" Shinn growled in annoyance. What was Orb doing here? Neutral, ha, that was a laugh.

Wait a minute!

Shinn started looking around almost frantically looking for what he knew would be here, he was correct as his eyes soon locked on a machine he had come to both hate and love. The Freedom was gliding in the air firing at the dangerous monster of a machine as graceful as ever. If this were not a battle field Shinn swore that he would have thought that the white and blue Gundam with wings was performing some sort of dance.

He was brought out of his daze however when he noticed that Athrun and his machine was no longer at his side. Obviously he was not the only person who noticed the ship or its protector.

He watched as the ZAKU that Athrun now fought with sped off into the Freedoms general direction. Not about to stand aside in a battle Shinn took off after them, ignoring the calls of his Captain who demanded to know what his statues was.

"Kira!" Shinn called out as he got closer to were the Freedom was fighting and began engaging as well as the Black Gundam fired at him too when he got to close.

The Freedom did not slow down and Kira did not respond to the call. Either the communication links where not working or Kira was ignoring him. Growling in frustration Shinn tried to maneuver so that he was blocking the Freedoms path of fighting in hopes that Kira would stop for a moment to talk to him. He hopes though that with the risk Kira would not simply fire threw him to continue what she started.

"Kira!" Shinn tried again, but received no response and his tactic of getting in the Freedoms way was not working out either. Freedom was just to fast.

* * *

Athrun evaded an attack but just barely missed it as his ZAKU was not very fast and was certainly no match for this machine. He just hoped that he could hold out long enough to make sure that Kira was safe, and to talk to her. 

"Kira please respond." Athrun shouted over the communications link but Kira did not answer.

"Damnit!" Athrun shouted in frustration. He trying to get in contact with Kira was not helping his concentration and soon his machine was hit. Not in the cockpit but in the thrusters. Disabling him from further battle and causing him ZAKU to plummet towards the Earth.

"Damnit!" Athrun shouted again this time I mild fear as he crashed towards the ground. He was caught though by Luna who had flown out once she saw that he was in need of assistance.

"Athrun!" Luna called out and her face appeared on the communications blurry but still there.

"Luna." Athrun responded.

"We are ordered to return to the ship. With the exception of Shinn as he is the only on UN hit." Luna explained.

Athrun was surprised. "You and Rey are damaged?"

Luna nodded over the screen. "Yes we were hit by both the Archangel and the EA. It a three way battle out there." Luna said embarrassed that she was taken out so soon.

Athrun sighed angrily. This was not good. He just hoped that Kira and Shinn could hold out.

* * *

Kira ignored the calls she received from both Athrun and Shinn as the approached. She had nothing to say to them and if she did she was afraid that she would end up regretting and questioning her decision of leaving ZAFT. Athrun always did have a way of making her feel guilty so she stubbornly ignored them and focused on her battle. 

Freedom was soon forced back though when the Destroy seemed to sense her baffled mind and took advantage of the half second to attack her once again.

Dipping low Kira managed to evade it, but just barely.

Shinn however she could see getting close the Destroy, to close. Was he insane? He would not be able to dodge anything if he did not keep a reasonable distance.

Seeing no choice in the matter Kira opened a channel to the Impulse.

"Shinn!"

Startled by Kiras voice Shinn responded back hesitantly. "Kira? Now you respond."

Kira bit her lip; she was not on screen so she was not worried about Shinn seeing her reaction. "Sorry, I was hit and my communications was down for awhile." Kira lied.

Shinn did not seem to believe her from the tone of his voice. Not that she expected him too. The Freedom _was_ undamaged.

"Oh…really. Are you hurt?" Shinn asked though even if he did not believe Kiras claim.

Kira felt guilty for the lie but did not dwell on it as she evaded another attack. "No, I'm not hurt."

Shinn seemed relieved and his machine stuck the Destroy in the chest hard. Enough to cause a reasonable amount of damage.

"Ahhh!"

Both Coordinators where shocked to here the scream of a woman over the communications. She did not seem hurt more like hysterical.

"I don't want to die!" The voice sounded again.

Shinn was shocked while Kira was skeptical.

"I don't want to die! NEO!" The voice sounded again.

Not wanting to hear anything more Kira turned off the link and charged the Freedom forward. The pilot of the Destroy was becoming more aggressive and hysterical it seemed as it was firing in random directions in hopes of hitting something and that was much too dangerous to allow continuing.

Heading closer Kira flew upward and headed towards the cockpit.

Shinn was sitting in his Impulse unmoving. "Stellar?" He panted as he remembered the promise the EA and the man in the mask had made to him.

"_Do you promise to keep her safe? I don't want her fighting anymore." Shinn said in a quiet voice as he handed Stellar over the blonde man with the dark mask._

_The man smiled from beneath his coverage. "Of course, thanking for returning her. I was worried._

Shinn snarled to himself. "You promised to keep her safe."

His thoughts went wild as he watched the Freedom get closer to the Destroy. Dangerously close. Reality seemed to hit him full force as he realized what Kira was planning.

"No! Stellar!"

Racing towards the Freedom Shinn shouted out. "Don't Kira! It's Stellar!"

* * *

Athrun watched wide eyes as he saw the Destroy go insane. The Minerva rocked hard as they tried to avoid a stray attack that may or may not have been meant for them. 

"What are they doing out there?" Luna asked as she approached Athrun who was watching the large screen. The battle broadcasted liked the super bowl for all to see.

Athrun did not answer afraid that if he removed his eyes from the screen in fear that something would happen and Rey did not either. He never did.

_Shinn don't do anything stupid._

Athrun thought to himself as he watched the Impulse head for the Freedom which was closing in on the cockpit of the Destroy. He knew Kira was planning on finishing this, but then what on earth, was Shinn planning on doing.

His eyes widen in terror and he stepped closer the screen as his eyes pulsed with angst and disbelief of what he had just witnessed. He could hear Luna gasping in shock and Rey giving a noise of surprise as well.

Voice choking in his throat Athrun swallowed before letting out a gasp of his own. "Shinn! Don't!" He shouted at the screen as if he believed that his voice would be heard.

It wasn't and felt his eyes widen even more if that were possible. "Not the cockpit…..not the cockpit!" Athrun shouted he took yet another step towards the screen.

He voice was unheard though as he watched Shinn make his final kill on this battle field and his greatest in any battle.

"KIRA!"

* * *

Kira spend towards the Destroy and pulled out her beam sabers. She saw the Impulse close behind her but she paid no mind to Shinn now. She had to end this for the safety of everyone. 

With her beam sabers she slashed at the cockpit and sparks flew and smoke almost blinded her. She was almost certain that she heard the pilot screaming inside. Swerving around she attacked again and the Destroys cockpit blew up in a sea of sparks and smoke.

As the Destroy fell backwards towards the ground Kira swore she felt the air shake as the monster fell to the ground. However her battle was not done yet as her alarms went off once again and turning the Freedom around Kira gasped in fright.

The Impulse was charging at her, sword drawn and aimed for the Freedoms chest.

"Ah!" Kira cried as she tried to move her hands on the controls to evade but it was too late.

Time stood still as she felt the impact of Shinns sword piercing into her machine and a bright white light of sparks blinding her. She felt nothing and thought nothing as the sword plunged into the Freedom.

And then everything went black as she felt herself falling towards the Earth.

**A/N: Wow that was a fun chapter to right. I have been experiencing some problems with my blood these past few weeks and I am finding myself in the hospital with nothing better to do but type way at my laptop. Though I will admit that is slightly uncomfortable with IV's sticking out of you hands. Blah! Next Chapter will have the conclusion of the battle and it will be very sad...I think.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review.**


	24. As The Rain Falls

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 24**

**As The Rain Falls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

No one on the Archangel or the Eternal dared to say a word as all watched the Freedom explode in a large blast and whatever remains were mostly likely destroyed or had already plummeted to the ground.

"Kira?" Murrue asked no one unparticular in a quiet whisper. Never had she witnessed such a thing. True she had seen Mwu's death and several others but this was far worse. How? She did not know. Perhaps it was the eerie silence that surrounded her. All other deaths she had come across were surrounded with battles and cries, there was no time to stop and think about a death fully, whatever the reason it's was not welcomed as the tension seemed to be getting to everyone.

"Cagalli! Where are you going?!"

Murrue and the others turned to see Cagalli being restrained by her bodyguard Kazahana. (A/N: Is that right?)

"No!" The blonde princess shouted in anger as she clutched at the stronger males hands which where strongly gripping her shoulders. "Kira is out there some where; I won't stand here and do nothing when my sister and only family might be fighting for her life!" Cagalli shouted in rage and she broke Kazahana's grip on her and ran towards the hanger.

Murrue looked at Kazahana who looked at her with an urgent stare for assistance. Frowning Murrue shook her head in the negative, answering no to the mans unspoken question. "Let her go, the battle has ended, and even if the Impulse is still out there….it is in no condition to fight." Murrue said slowly while looking out on to the battle field, the smoke was clearing and the Impulse could be seen badly damaged from the blast.

"Miss Murrue." Mir called from her position.

Murrue turned her head to look at the petite brunette. "Yes?"

Biting her lip Mir paused.

"Isn't the Freedom a nuclear machine? What I mean is shouldn't we all be dead. Surely a nuclear blast would have destroyed the ship." Mir said in curiosity and confusion.

Eyes widening Murrue pondered the idea. It was indeed true. The Freedom had exploded, shouldn't they all be dead?

"I do not know why that is. You are right though. Perhaps Kira managed to do something to prevent this. However let us take extra precaution as we survey the area." Murrue said calmly.

"Ma'am, what about ZAFT and the EA?" a lowly ranking solider asked.

Murruue shook her head. "ZAFT will not bother us….at least not at the moment, they have their own pilots to gather, I'm sure not even the Minerva is that unopened to negotiation of hostility when it comes to our current situation. However we are limited in time. The Minerva is not as badly damaged as us and we will need to take our retreat soon. As for the EA, they have already retreated."

It was true the EA seemed too had taken advantage of the commotion to evacuate while they could. The Minerva on the other hand remains at a fair distance away and seemed to be debating the same thing, wither or not to head out or to attack.

The crew nodded. "Understood."

XXXXXX

Shinn gazed blankly at his hands which where latched tightly to the controls of his Impulse. Breath coming in deep pants and gasps had he hyperventilated slightly, his chest constricting as he thought about what he had just done.

"What have I done?" Shinn asked him self quietly as he looked out to see no sign of the Freedom. He did admit that he have expected the Freedom to emerge from the smoke unharmed and as glorious as ever as it had done on several occasions.

"Kira" Shinn spoke that name heartbrokenly. He had done it. He had done what no one else could, he had brought down the mighty pilot of the Freedom that everyone seemed to want to own but destroy at the same time. The unstoppable pilot with a kind heart and nature.

He had accomplished the impossible….yet he was not proud or happy about.

"What have I done?" Shinn whispered to himself gain is voice filled with self hate. He remembered everything so clearly. The fear he had felt for Stellar when he saw the Freedom charging towards the Destroy armed and ready to fight. He had acted on impulse and charged himself and with no thought what so ever he had taken out his sword and stabbed Kira to death.

Bitter tears made their way to Shinns eyes as he slowly opened his cockpit. He had to get out of here. Out of his machine, out of the ting he had used to slaughter Kira.

Lowering himself to the ground Shinn felt unstable on his legs. As if he was a new born calf just learning to walk. Slowly he made his way over to the debris of the Destroy. In the distance he could here the sound of a Mobile suit flying and he looked up to see Strike Rouge flying to some location that was far from him. Growling he removed his gaze from the sky and kept walking. It was the Atha woman he knew it and she was looking for her dead sister.

Taking deep breaths Shinn clenched his fists as he walked briskly to the Destroy, trying to keep in his emotions. A large bundle of pink and black caught Shinn attention as he finally approached the giant machine.

"What the….STELLAR!" Shinn cried in worry as he ran towards the girl. Lifting her up he was relieved to see that she was still breathing.

"Stellar! Stellar!" Shinn called out in terror for the worst.

Slowly Stellar opened her eyes. "Sh-shinn?"

Gasping Shinn nodded glad that Stellar seemed to remember him this time.

"You came back….you came back to protect Stellar?" The badly beaten girl asked as she raised a hand towards Shinn.

Grabbing her hand Shinn took in a breath and nodded while choking back a sob. He knew that Stellar most likely had fallen from the massive machine as she was completely immobile and is she hadn't she would be crushed inside. It was a miracle that the gundam didn't hit her in the first place.

Smiling wearily Stellar let out a pain filled whisper. "You promised to protect Stellar."

Shinn couldn't take it. Stellar wasn't going to make it, she was too badly hurt. Even if he had killed Kira to save her he still failed and now he had two people he cared about dead or dying.

"Stellar….you are going to be ok." Shinn said doubtful, he did not even have the strength to make his words sound convincing.

Stellar seemed to notice his doubt and began to cry herself. "Shinn…."

"Stellar!" Shinn called out when he notice the girls' lack of response and encouraged her to keep talking.

Opening her eyes that had once again shut in pain Stellar looked at Shinn with a sad smile. "Stellar doesn't want to die."

"You won't Stellar you won't. I will protect you." Shinn said tearfully even if he knew it was a lie. Stellar was dieing and there was nothing he could do.

Stellar sobbed and tears stained her face more rapidly. "Shinn…I like you."

Shinn was shocked and stared at the girl who seemed to waiting for an answer. She liked him? What did she mean? The Impulse pilot didn't have time to ask has Stellar let out a heartbreaking sob before her eyes closed once more and her body went limp in Shinns arms.

"Stellar?" Shinn called out in worry has he felt the girls hand slip from his grasp.

"Stellar?" Shin called again even if his mind was telling him that he was not going to get a reply.

Shinn bowed his head sorrowfully and clutched the body of the dead girl closer to him. "No, no, no, no…" Shinn repeated under his breath.

Looking up at the sky Shinn saw the Strike Rouge again returning to the Archangel with something in its hands though he could not tell what. Glaring at the sky for a moment Shinn saw a flash of Kira attaching the Destroy and he, slashing his sword threw the Freedom. Still clutching Stellar to him Shinn let out a bellowing cry.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXX

Athrun couldn't breath. Kira had been killed, before his own eyes, by Shinn, she was dead, and he hadn't been there to protect her.

"Damnit!" Athrun shouted angrily as he felt his own tears pour down from his eyes but he did not bother to wipe them away.

"Dear God! What has he done? What have I done? I didn't stop him! I could've but I didn't. Kira!" Athrun ranted.

"Athrun?"

Turning around Athrun saw Luna standing at the doorway to his room. "Luna? What are you doing here?" Athrun asked has he hastily wiped at his eyes.

Luna looked at Athrun with pity mixed with her own grief. "I am sorry for what has happened, but, there is nothing we can do now, Kira is….dead, and we just have to accept that." Luna said calmly trying to keep her voice strong.

Athrun gritted his teeth. "She's not dead; she can't die, not like this, not on the battle field." Athrun said more to himself than to the magenta haired girl.

Luna looked away from her commander. "Kira was a soldier, just like us and many before us, it's a shame but we can't say that this was an undeserved death or an avoidable one." Luna said softly.

Then something inside Athrun snapped. Undeserved, unavoidable? Was Luna actually saying that Kira deserved this and that there was no way of stopping it because she was a solider? "Get out." Athrun gritted harshly before he did something he would regret.

"Pardon?" Luna asked she realized that what she had said might have been taken in the wrong way. She did not think that Kira deserved this or that it was unavoidable what she meant was that because Kira was a solider she was most likely to be killed on the battle field.

Athrun shook his head in anger before glaring at this girl. "I said, get out." Athrun repeated. This time Luna listened and left the room in a haste knowing that her presents were not welcomed.

"Oh, Kira." Athrun whispered once he was alone again.

"What am I to do know?"

XXXXXXX

Shinn cried silently as he walked back towards his Impulse, silent tears streaming down his face, which was twisted in bitterness. Many on lookers watched as he carried the dead EA pilot in his arms but he ignored them. He ignored everything.

The commotion and the burning debris around him had no effect.

"I'm sorry" Shinn whispered to no one. He had been repeating that over and over again and he did not know why or who he was saying sorry too, but it was the only thing he seemed to be able to say.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again as he climbed into the Impulse, hugging the girl close to his chest as he took off.

He head towards a large lake. It was very deep, so much so that his Impulse barley took five steps into the water before being covered up to the hips.

He stopped the thrusters and "parked" the Impulse in the water. Looking down at the unmoving girl Shinn placed a gloved hand on her cheek and wiped away tears that had landed on her pale skin from his own eyes.

"I'm sorry." Shinn whispered again and hugged the girl one last time as he felt tremors rake through is body.

"Please forgive me." Shinn whispered again as he stepped out of the cockpit and walked along the Impulses outstretched hands towards the water.

The lake was beautiful, and the snow cascading from the sky seemed to give the clear blue water a fairytale effect to it. It was the kind of lake you would see in picture books and cheesy romance movies where people confessed their love.

However to Shinn the lake was not beautiful. It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen at the moment. It was where he had to say goodbye.

Gently lowering himself to his knees Shinn took one last look at the dead girl in his arms. Sighing deeply he repressed a sob. Leaning over he whispered into the girls ear gently even if he knew that she would not hear it….not now.

"Goodbye Stellar. No one can hurt you now." Shinn said heartily as tears started to pour down his face again.

A sob escaped his lips as he stretched his arms out and held Stellar over the cold water. Then he gently lowered her. Her limp body sinking easily as Shinn removed his arms and hands that supported her over the lake.

Placing his hands in his knees Shinn cried as he watched Stellar disappear slowly into the waters darkness.

"I'm so sorry!" Shinn cried his chest heaving as sobs came more and more strongly. "I'm so sorry. I tried, but I still failed."

After a moment Shinn reached into his shirt and pulled out a small chain that had a small machine part attached to it. Many would have thought nothing over the ringed machine part but Shinn held it dearly. Kira had given it to him.

**Flashback**

"_Kira aren't you done yet?" Shinn asked a bit impatiently as Kira fiddled around with her Freedom. She was working on repairing something in the cockpit, and it was late into the night. Why Kira insist on helping out the mechanics all the time Shinn would not know._

_They were there to repair the Freedom yet Kira always put up a fuss or offered to help any way she could._

"_Almost." The brunette girl yawned she was obviously tired and Shinn didn't blame her. They had fought a hard battle today and everyone else, including Athrun, had went to bed as soon as possible leaving the repairs to the mechanics who did not fight._

"_Its late, cant you just let someone else handle this?" Shinn asked._

_Pulling her upper body out of the cockpit Kira turned to look at Shinn. They stared at each other for awhile before Kira threw something at Shinn, who caught it with ease._

_Looking into his hand Shinn raised an eyebrow at Kira. "What's this?"_

_Kira smiled and plucked the object out of Shinns hand and held it to his eye level. "This is one of the most important parts of my Freedom." Kira said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Shinn looked unbelievingly at the small machine part. It was a small about the size of a ring that one would wear on there finger, maybe smaller and was rigged all around. Was he supposed to believe that this small insignificant thing was one of the most important parts of the mighty Freedom? I think not._

"_What are you talking about?" Shinn asked his voice dull as if he were talking to someone with utter stupidity. _

_Kira smirked and threw the piece in the air before catching it again. "Cleary you know nothing about the mechanical needs of your Machine." Kira said while flipping her hair for a dramatic effect._

_Shinn glared playfully. "Do I need to?" It was a serious question, we was not a mechanic why would he need to know these things._

_Kira smiled and examined the piece in her hand. "Because even though this piece is the most vital, it is also one of the most inefficient. This piece holds together tubes of fuel away from each other. One is ammunition that allows our machines to hold its fire power. The other one is almost like liquid fire that can explode very easily on contact, its job it's to keep our machines running."_

_Shinn nodded he knew some of this already._

"_So you see this metal ring holds them from breaking and coming in contact from each other. If this were to break you would only have a matter of seconds before you would be practically burned alive inside your cockpit from the explosion the two chemicals meeting would cause." Kira explained. _

_Shinn was in awe. "You lie."_

_Kira shook her head. "It's true. Why do you think cockpits explode even when they aren't hit? It's because this metal ring came loose or broke during battle and it was not fixed or tightened in time."_

_Surprised Shinn to the piece from Kiras hand. "So this little thing can be the difference between life and death?"_

_Nodding again Kira said. "That's right."_

_Shinn shrugged. "Seems kind of dumb to place so much trust in such a week object."_

_Kira frowned. "Weak? I think not, in fact I would compare this ring to us."_

_Shinn raised his eyebrow yet again. "Us?"_

_Kira laughed. "Us as in us as coordinators. We don't look like much, like we are weak like naturals but we hold the ability and strength to make a difference between life and death."_

"_Oh…" Shinn whispered he didn't quite understand the meaning behind that speech but he found it touching and inspiring._

"_Here" Kira said taking the piece again and attacking it to a chain that hung from her own neck and attacked them together. Stepping closer to Shinn she placed the now made necklace around Shinn neck._

"_I want you to have it….as a reminder that you have the ability to stop life and death as a soldier, but also to remind you that your life is in the hands of something so appealingly small and weak." Kira said wistfully._

_Shinn smiled and thanked Kira as he fingered the ring around his neck. He would defiantly remember that._

**End Flashback**

The tears stopped as Shinn re-lived the memory. He did remember what Kira said and he would not forget it.

"I'm so sorry Kira, please forgive me…I love you." Shinn whispered before turning from the lake still clutching the machine part and headed back towards the Impulse.

"Please forgive me."

XXXXXX

**Archangel**

Lacus raced towards the Hanger. She had arrived sometime not long ago and she too had witnessed the horrible battle that had taken place. AS she whipped down the hall in a very un-pinkprincess like fashion she arrived at the hanger where Cagalli had just returned with the Strike Rouge and she had apparently had returned with something else. Something that she had found among the debris of the Freedom.

Entering the hanger Lacus headed to where many soldiers where waiting anxiously for Cagalli to come down from her Mobile suit.

The Princess of Orb soon came down as she saw Lacus running to the front of the crowd.

"Cagalli, what is it that you have found?" Lacus asked worriedly, obviously fearing the worst.

Cagalli said nothing but walked over to the large fragment that was once the Freedoms cockpit. It was torched with heavy burns and scratches. The doors its self was sealed shut from the melting of metal.

"She's still in there. I know it." Cagalli said looking at the abused cockpit.

Lacus placed a hand over her mouth. "We have to get it open as soon as possible." Cagalli nodded her head in agreement.

"That is if she's still alive."

Lacus frowned shaking her head; pink hair flew wildly as she did so. "Don't talk like that, we do not know for sure."

Cagalli wiped her eyes which where tearing up. "You right Lacus."

"Open it now." Cagalli commanded.

**A/N: Ta-da! Another one down for the count. Yay! OK I'm soooooo sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, but unfortunatly I am not feeling any better, and in my painkiller drunken mind I can only assume that there are tones and tones of mistakes in this chapter. I tried to make it a little long than average to make up for it tho. Dun worry tho I'll be back on my feet before you know it with the next chapter!**

**Tootles and good night!**

**Anyways enough of my ranting and please Review.**


	25. Pain

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 25**

**Pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

"Open it." Cagalli commanded.

Three mechanics nodded their heads and placed crowbars into the cockpits door to pry it opened. One, the eldest and strongest, counted to three and on three all three of them pulled with all their might.

Nothing happened.

Cagalli frowned not impressed by the fail. "I said to open it! Can't you pull harder!?" The blonde princess snapped. She was tense and on the edge of her temper, failing was not going to be tolerated by her in this state, and most defiantly not in this situation.

Lacus the ever sensible one placed a comforting hand on Cagallis shoulder in a way of calming her down. "Cagalli, please I'm sure they tried their best, but perhaps we should try it one more time." Lacus offered her voice gentle.

The men nodded glad that they were spared from Cagallis famous short temper….at least for the moment. Bracing themselves again in their positions the largest man once again counted to three and the men pulled with all their might. This time the door fell off with a loud clang.

All crowed in to peer into the cockpit with Cagalli and Lacus in the front. What greeted them though however was like something from a horror film.

Lacus gasped horrified and placed her hands over her mouth as tears pricked at her eyes as she gazed aguishly into the cockpit. Cagalli was in a similar situation only she did not cover her mouth and her face was twisted in anger, anger for a certain raven haired pilot.

The others looked at each other with horrid and sympathetic looks before returning their own gazes back to the repulsing scene.

There laid Kira still strapped to her seat inside the burned and destroyed cockpit. Her head lay against the seat in a twisted manor at the neck, as if her neck had been snapped. Her body was limp and cover in blood that continued to pour out from various wounds. The largest and defiantly most serious gash was one at her hairline where her helmet had cracked and the glass had imbedded itself within her scalp. Another this one longer but not as deep was on her right arm from a piece of metal the was sticking out in the side of cockpit, and her arm apparently had been slammed and dragged across it as it too was stained in blood, much like the rest of the cockpit. Other various cuts adored her body but none were as serious but if the bleeding didn't stop and soon, Kira could be in big trouble.

"Oh my God! Kira!" Cagalli shouted as she finally found her voice. Tears were pouring down her face as she looked at her lifeless sister, or appealingly so.

"Get a doctor now!"

Cagalli looked up as she saw Murrue shouting orders for a doctor and a stretcher. After that was done with the brunette captain ran over to Cagalli and Lacus.

"How is she?" Murrue asked though she felt foolish for doing so.

"I think she's unconscious." Cagalli said. She never checked but who could possibly be awake when they were in such obvious pain. Her sister's face was twisted in agony even in the deep depths of sleep.

Murrue nodded looking at the beaten girl in pity and sorrow. "How could this have happened?" Murrue asked herself.

Lacus who had been quiet until now spoke up her voice small but projected so that all close by could hear. "I don't think now is the time to be dwelling on regrets and questioning fate. The important thing now is to help make sure that Kira recovers and gets medical attention immediately."

Cagalli and Murrue nodded and no sooner a medical team arrived with a stretcher and a doctor in tow behind it.

"We will need to get her out of the cockpit, but I'm not comfortable in moving her just yet." The doctor said as he pocked his head into the cockpit to get a better look.

Cagalli frowned. "What are you talking about? She needs medical attention now!"

The doctor, a young man himself, obviously a coordinator one of the few on the ship frowned at Cagalli. "I understand your concern but if I move her I could do sever damage to her body. I can stop the bleeding from here for now but I am hesitant to move her."

Cagalli wanted to argue but she knew that the doctor was most likely right. They did not even know how badly hurt Kira was at the moment. To move her blindly would be moronic.

Suddenly a harsh pain filled gasp was heard from inside the cockpit that startled everyone, even the doctor. All eyes turned to inside the cockpit and all where shocked to see violet eyes, open, in pain, and scared.

"Kira." Cagalli said gently as she leaned into the cockpit only to be pushed aside by the doctor who hastily leaned into cockpit to tend to the wounded soldier.

"Shh." The doctor cooed placing a gloved hand on Kiras cheek. Kira shuddered painfully as she felt an unfamiliar touch.

Disoriented eyes looked around blindly as Kira tried to focus her gaze on the doctor. "Huh? What…what is going on?" Kira chocked out as she looked, vision blurry, at the doctor.

Smiling handsomely the doctor calmed Kira gently. "Its alright I am hear to help. My name is Edward Cadmus; you were attacked and were seriously injured. Do not fret though you are going to be ok." The doctor now known as Edward said gently and calmly to keep Kira calm.

Kira seemed lost for a moment until everything seemed to be coming back to her. That's right she had been fighting and the Impulse had attacked her. Kira would have thought more on the subject but a searing pain in the back of her shoulders made her cry out in agony.

Edward concerned tended to Kira. "Where is the pain? Are you still coherent?"

Kira nodded, yes she was very much awake though she wanted nothing more than the curl up and die right there. "Yes I'm awake and the pain is strongly in the back of my shoulders." Kira tried to explain but she was sure that Edward, her doctor could not hear her or understand her over her constant shouts and gasp of pain.

Edward with kind eyes and freed her from her prison of bindings of the seat and inspected her shoulders with a gentle touch, so much so that Kira swore that some of the pain had been lifted, some.

Frowning Edward spoke with concern this time. "This will hurt, but it will be over soon."

Before Kira could ask what he was planning on doing, she felt her body being lifted and a burning almost blinding pain ripped threw her very being. Screaming Kira begged for the doctor to put her down.

"Stop! Ah! Please, it hurts!" Kira shouted tears forming in her eyes. He pleas were ignored however as the doctor placed her on something hard and not at all comfortable.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Kira could have sworn that was Cagallis voice though she was having trouble singling it out over the noise of everything that was going on.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked looking around blinded with pain. She wanted a familiar presence she wanted someone she loved with her.

Someone was at her side and Kira known that it was her sister, call it a twin thing.

"I'm here, I'm here." Kira heard Cagalli saying over and over. She smiled slightly.

"It hurts so much." Kira said in pain as she sucked in her breath as another wave of pain filled her core. They were moving now.

She heard Cagalli mumbled an "I know." Before she left Cagalli leave her side.

"Wait!" Kira shouted she did not want to be left alone.

"I'll be right out side." Cagalli shouted back after she finished yelling at who ever had pulled her away.

"No! Cagalli! What's going on?" Kira shouted in panic. Her body was going into shock, she knew that but that did not stop her from panicking.

Edward was there again comforting soothingly. "Relax it will all be over soon, I'm going to make you better, I'm going to make sure that your ok. I'm going to protect you."

Kira eyes widen at the last sentence as tears and pain over whelmed her. "Protect?"

The last think she remembered before the sedatives took over and placed her under a powerful spell of sleep was Edwards, young and handsome voice smiling down at her.

"Yes, protect, now go to sleep now." Edward said gently.

Kira was happy to comply.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Kira awoke silently that night, she was still in pain but it was more bearable this time. Looking around she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. She was in the infirmary that was a definite but why were the lights off? Once her coordinator eyes adjusted in little time she looked around and notice the empty beds around her. Was she the only one hurt? Not that, it was a bad thing it was just surprising.

Kira frowned in confusion and tried to stand up only to fall back down with a cry of pain. Her arm was killing her and with her falling she felt more pain rip threw her shoulders.

"Damn." Kira swore as she clenched her teeth to stop herself from crying out. Slightly put out by the fact that she couldn't move very well Kira pouted in spite of herself. She never liked feeling weak.

Raising her right arm she inspected the bandage that covered it. It started from her wrist and traveled all the way up to her shoulders which were also wrapped tightly in linins. Yawning slightly Kira brought her uninjured arm up to cover her mouth with her hand and it was then that she realized that she was wearing a breath mask.

"Huh?" Kira couldn't help but wonder, she felt fine, well to an extent, so why was she wearing a breathing mask.

Before Kira could think more deeply on the idea a blinding light of the lights of the room being turned on startled her and made her squint uncomfortably.

"Ah, good you're awake." Kira heard a charming and deep voice say in relief.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kira asked still blinking her eyes trying to get them to adjust to the brightness of the now newly lit room.

Feeling a pressure on her bed Kira looked up to see a young man, a few years older than her smiling down at her. He was dressed in a white long coat the labeled him as one of the doctors of the ship. Though that's not what caught Kiras attention. He was very attractive she admitted with out a second thought but it surprised her too see how young he was. Surely a natural this young would not be a doctor or at least one good enough to be working on a military ship, he must be a coordinator.

"Are you…are you a coordinator?" Kira asked before she could think twice.

The doctor raised an elegant eyebrow in confusion. "I was expecting more along the lines of "what happened"." The doctor said with a laugh as he leaned forward with a small light in his hand and begins inspecting Kiras eyes.

Kira felt ridiculous for asking such a thing and blushed in spite of herself, but she was curious. "You still haven't answered my question." Kira said trying to make her hoarse voice sound a little more demanding than it actually was.

The handsome doctor smiled. "Would it matter? Would you not want me treating you if I were a Natural, or perhaps it is Coordinators you are prejudges about?"

Kira blushed even harder and stammered. "No, no, it's not that. I was just curios; you seem far too…well…um…" Kira trailed off not wanting to offend her doctor.

"Young?" The man offered with a crocked smile.

Kira nodded her blush remaining intact.

The doctor smiled. "Do not worry, I am not offended, in fact I get this a lot. However to answer your question, yes, I am a coordinator much like yourself."

Blush fading Kira nodded, that made more sense. "So what did happen? I can't remember how I got here." Kira asked sadly.

Nodding the doctor continued his inspection in the brunet pilot. "That is to be expected, you were exhausted and in a lot of pain when we brought you here."

Kira frowned this man had an odd way of avoiding her questions. "You aren't answering me." Kira reminded the doctor with a bit of a scowl.

Laughing lightly the man smiled. "No I suppose I'm not. Well, you were in battle and attacked by a ZAFT mobile suit. I do not remember which one, but your cockpit was just barely missed and you were badly injured."

Kiras eyes widened. That was right Shinn had tried to kill her. "How badly injured?"

Standing up the young doctor went to retrieve something. "Well you have been uncloses for the last two days and…" He was interrupted by Kira.

"TWO DAYS!" Kira shouted appalled.

The doctor frowned. "Let me finish, anyways, you are suffering from a sever head wound, 5 broken ribs, minor cuts and bruises and of course your right arm and shoulders have terrible gashes."

Kira nodded understanding; well it could have been worse. "So tell me, what your name is? My is Kira, Kira Yamato." Kira asked in a friendly manor.

The Doctor looked at Kira for a moment before smiling. "My name is Edward Cadmus, and I already know your name. Actually I had already introduced myself to you but, it is expected that you wouldn't remember that." Edward said simply before busing himself with some paper work, a record on how Kira was doing.

Kira looked at Edward apologetic. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember, please forgive me."

Edward looked at Kira before breaking out laughing.

Kira frowned, what was his problem?

"What is so funny?" Kira asked politely though she was a bit offended that her doctor was in fact laughing at her.

Edward smiled. "You are. I was half expecting you to be bitter, and, please excuse my wording, pompous. Most pilots I treat are rather arrogant."

Kira laughed lightly as well. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Edwards smirked. "Not at all, it is a lovely change."

Kira smiled. "So, can you tell me when I can get out of here? I'm not one for sitting down or resting my days away."

Shaking his head Edward looked at Kira smartly. "I'm sorry but unfortunately it seems that you will be remaining in here for at least a week more."

"What!?" Kira shouted stunned.

Flinching because of the sudden loud noise Edward hushed Kira. "Please keep your voice down, but it is true you will have to remain here for at least a week more."

"Why?" It was simple question that Kira could not help but ask. She felt almost perfectly healthy.

Edward sighed before coming closer to Kira and stopping at the side of her bed and looked down at her, his gaze unwavering.

Kira shuddered slightly feeling small under her doctors Topaz gaze, she never notice how deep and hard his eyes were, beautiful but threatening at the same time. Kira was sure that if this man wanted he could be a soldier and intimidate any enemy with just his eyes.

Smiling as if he knew what just went threw Kiras head the doctor leaned down and tapped Kiras nose with one long pale figure causing Kira to blush. "Left you right leg up."

Kira frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Still smiling Edward repeated himself. "Lift your right leg up."

Confused Kira did as instructed only to see that she couldn't. What in the world.

"Huh?" Kira stuttered for the first time she realized that she could not move her right leg. She tried the other, again nothing.

Leaning back Edward smirked all knowingly. "You are under many sedatives and painkillers, it was amazing that you even manage to awake as your body from the waist down is completely numb and your top half should be as well, but I can see that is not the case."

Kira stared at her blanket covered legs in bewilderment. "I see, so when the sedatives wear off I can leave?" Kira asked hopefully.

Shaking his head Edward frowned. "I am afraid not. In fact I have to give you another dosage very soon. Your body is actually in so much pain that if you were to go without sedatives you would pass out from it., and sense I am sure you do not wish to go threw that I will have to keep up your drug dosage regularly. Although a week from know I will have to stop giving them to you in risk of you becoming dependant on them and by that time I can assure you that you will not want to get up and move about as you will still be in a good measure of pain."

Kira nodded understanding but she felt a little disappointed when the doctor stopped talking. Not that she needed to hear more about her medical complications but that the sound of his voice was lost. She found herself uncharacteristically drawn to her doctor. Perhaps it was because she was in fact a woman and the presence of such a handsome man made her anxious, but this had never happened before. Kira was not what you would call, boy crazy.

Then what was is? Kira decided to place the ordeal on his voice. It was rich and divine like a perfectly aged wine, soothing to the senses. Kira wondered greatly on where he was schooled. As his voice was spoken so elegantly, with the majority beyond his years and the pronunciation and grammar of that of someone from centuries ago gave off an aristocratic feel.

Edward gave off another all knowing smile that made Kira wonder if he could in fact know what she was thinking and that frightened and excited her at the same time.

"You know, I was surprised to learn that you were a coordinator." Edward said his intoxicating voice bring Kira out of her musings to hang on his every word.

"Really?" Kira asked. She had gotten that a lot but for some reason she wanted to know why Edward would think that.

Edward nodded. "Yes, though I did learn awhile back, when you had recently joined PLANT…" Kira looked away at that. "…I was baffled on how you looked."

Kira blushed taking in the double meanings of those words. She was flattered that he notices her appearance yet she knew it was most likely because of other reasons not the ones she was subconsciously hoping.

"You resemble the markings of a natural so much, I hadn't just not treated you myself I would probably still doubt it." Edwards said with a laugh.

Kira looked up at that. He thought she was a natural because of her coloring? Sure her brown hair was nothing special and violet eyes where quiet common, but she didn't thinks see looked all natural, however it was a mistake that she could not blame him for. Her lanky appearance that did not suggest to any of the strength she actually possessed was a pretty good indicator that she may be a natural.

"I get that a lot." Kira mumbled a little disappointed, she couldn't help that she had some sort of aspect that showed that she was a coordinator like Lacus's bright pink hair or Athruns blue.

Edward looked at Kira puzzled by her sudden mood change. "I didn't mean to offend."

Kira shrugged. "You didn't, I mistook you as a natural myself."

Edward nodded remembering. "I can't say that I get that a lot though." Edward said with a laugh.

Kira was confused and looked at her doctor. She was not expecting that. "No?"

"No." Edward said his laugh still intact.

Kira gazed at her doctor in speculation. At closer look she blushed and realized why not many would mistake him as a natural. He was gorgeous, not that was an understatement. As much as Kira hated to admit it her doctor was almost godly. His features where angular to perfection. His pale skin was blemish free except for the dark circles under his eyes that showed that he had been up all night treating patients or something else. His topaz eyes where so beautiful that Kira was sure that they could not belong to any natural. And then there was his young age as a doctor.

Sighing Kira felt herself become depressed in remaining in this mans presence. He was such perfection that she felt inferior to him.

Edward came once gain to the bed this time with a syringe in hand. "I think that is enough talk for one day."

Kira wanted to argue but she felt that the painkiller was starting to wear off and her shoulders and arms where starting to hurt again. Also she felt a little ridiculous with talking to her doctor with her breathing mask hanging around her neck.

Edward gently spilled her mask back over her mouth before taking her good arm and injecting her with the sedatives.

Smiling Edward whispered "get some rest." Before heading out of the room, as Kira slipped back into sleep.

* * *

**Athrun's P.O.V**

Thank God we are finally here. I thought to myself. It wasn't that I wanted to leave earth, it's just that I didn't want to risk the chance that we would be ordered to go after the Archangel. With the Freedom gone and the Archangel damage there was a good chance that we would have destroyed them, and I couldn't let that happen. Not if I wanted any chance of Kira getting saved to remain. I know it was a long shot but I had to hope, hope that Cagalli or someone else had gone out and found her.

We had traveled fast and far to return to PLANTS. The Chairman had ordered us to return within minutes after the Captain had contacted him to inform of him that Shinn had obliterated the Freedom.

I was not complaining though, even if I wanted to badly get to the Archangel to find out what happen to Kira, wither they found her or not, but I couldn't do that. I just couldn't not at the moment.

Shinn hadn't spoken a word since it happened, with Kira I mean. He had become melancholy, but I held no sympathy for him. It took all my will power to strangle the boy with my bare hands. I knew that if we were forced in the same room together for over a five minute period a fight would have defiantly broke out and I can honestly say that I would have killed him without a second thought give the situation.

No one is taking this very well though; it's not just me and Shinn the ones who are rumored to have loved her. I know that my affection is not just some childish anecdote but I had to pretend. Pretend because it was the right thing to do.

I couldn't let anyone no that this incident was tearing me apart inside, that the mere thought that Kira might not have made it made me feel nauseous and want to scream in agony. I couldn't let anyone see how this affected me. Cause if I did then the entire Chairman's work would have been for nothing as stronger rumors will occur. People were already questioning my marital devotion to "Lacus" or Meer.

I'm not deaf or dense. I have seen the way people would look at me and Kira questionably when we were together. The way people would look at Kira with a mixture of a disgust and pity. Disgust because they thought that Kira was chasing after me and that had labeled her as the home wrecker in mine and "Lacus" relationship. People admired Lacus and the thought of someone getting the way of her happiness made people angry and unforgiving. Then there was the pity, as much as people would dislike Kira secretly because of the rumors many felt a sort of compassion for her. They believed that she was in love with me and was going after a lost cause, and anyone who had loved but could not act on it would understand.

I felt horrible for this though, was all lost for me and Kira. Where all the plans that I, that _we_ made to be over? Would we not get married as planned, no home together, no kids, no future, and no life? I couldn't bear to think that. It couldn't be over, not now, not like this, this was suppose to happen when we were old, not eighteen, not on the battlefield, and when it does happened I was suppose to go first.

I shouldn't be thinking such things though. Now was the time to act. I had very little sleep over the past three days and I was on my way to meet the Chairman and Meer. I would get his help I would set things straight.

* * *

**A/N: Alright another one all done and ready for your complements and criticism. I added my own Original Character into the Story who is obviously Edward Cadmus. Don't you just love his name? Well even if you don't I do. Now thought I have a little bit of a task for you readers. Things will be going fairly quickly from this point on, but also I am considering changing the pairing of this story. Why? Because I'm mean like that ;P

* * *

**

**So this is the pole for the pairings, yet again.**

**Athrun and Kira (the original paring)**

**Edward and Kira (The oh so sexy doctor (Original Character) and our lovely patient)\**

**Shinn and Kira (This is going to be hard to do but I'll think of something if that's what you, the readers, want)**

**Shinn and Luna (I can't leave Shinn alone after all I'm putting him through… or can I?)**

**Shinn and No one (If you want me to put Shinn through more crap and make him end up alone as a revenge for trying to kill Kira then I'm all for it ;P)**

**Athrun and Meyrin (If It turns out that Kira leaves him then he should have someone I think)

* * *

**

**Anyways theses are just the ones that I currently want to do, but if you have your own suggestions then by all means let me know. I am very fixable.**

**Sorry to those who are annoyed by my constant changes in the plot. I am very sorry. Again sorry for spelling and grammar.**

**Read and Review!!!**


	26. Bearings

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 26**

**Bearings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

**Archangel**

"So, how does it feel to be free Kira?" Cagalli asked her sister as she helped Kira into her shirt uniform. As embarrassing as it was Kira could not dress herself still because of the bandages on her arms and shoulders.

"Alright I guess. It was pretty boring sitting in bed for all that time." Kira admitted as she winced when her shirt was finally on.

Cagalli smiled at her sister and helped her with her jacket. "Well, I suppose I couldn't blame you for not wanting to leave."

This caught Kiras attention. "Huh? Why do you say that?"

Smiling like a fox Cagalli winked at her sister. "Well, that young doctor is quite the looker."

Kira blushed red at this and spun to glare at her twin. "What! Cagalli you have it all wrong!"

Cagalli just grinned and said no more. "Right, anyways I talked to the doctor and asked him when you would be able to pilot again."

Kira frowned. "Why? It's not like I have anything to pilot."

"I know that, but Lacus says that she has something over on the Eternal. So you will be remaining over there with her, if that's alright." Cagalli said firmly but added in the last part more gently. She knew how Kira could get over emotional about these kinds of things.

"No that's fine. So what did the doctor say?" Kira asked as she finished dressing.

Cagalli frowned. "He said, he would prefer that you would not go back into a mobile suit, but if it can not be avoided a few more days your arm will be healed, but your shoulder will still hurt like hell, but you can still pilot." Cagalli tryed to mock the Docotors sophisticated voice but failed.

"I doubt those were his exact words but I understand." Kira said quietly.

Cagalli softened her gaze "Something, wrong?"

Kira sighed and sat on the hospital bed, folding her hands in her lap. "It's nothing, mainly Athrun and such, but it's safe to say that's over." Kira said sadly, she missed Athrun and the Minerva dearly.

"Kira…" Cagalli sat next to her twin and patted her back softly. "…look I won't pretend and act like everything is going to be ok, because, well, it's not. Athrun is on the other side and I do not know what is going to happen, but… you know what you have to do right?"

Kira nodded and stood. "When am I going to the Eternal?"

Cagalli stood as well. "As soon as you're ready, I'm going to miss having you around though, but I need to get back to Orb"

Kira laughed. "I see, by the way when will we be heading for Orb?"

"I'm departing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Kira gasped in shock.

Cagalli gave Kira a funny look. "Geese, you really were out of it with those painkillers."

"Huh?"

Cagalli sighed and headed for the door. "We are on earth Kira, pack your things. We will be in Orb soon."

"Oh…"

* * *

**Minerva Dinning Area**

"We should cut your hair…"

Shinn looked up annoyance itched across his face. "That was random."

Luna shrugged and made a move to flick Shinn's over grown bangs but he was quick to pull away, he was still a bit hostile towards the girl.

"Your hair is getting to long, before you know it you'll look like Athrun."

Shinn glared and growled at the girl.

"Ok, maybe not, but still. Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep the hair out of your face?" Luna asked before thinking. "Oh…I didn't mean."

"It's alright, I know you didn't." Shinn said quietly.

Luna raised and eyebrow, he certainly took that well. "You sick or something?"

"Coordinators don't get sick, and besides even if I was that has nothing to do with it." Shinn snapped, acting a little more like himself.

Luna didn't bother to explain that Coordinators could get sick but instead continued eating her dinner.

"When do you think we'll meet up again?" Shinn asked out of the blue after a long and uncomfortable silence.

"You mean with the Archangel?" Luna asked carefully.

"Yeah."

Sighing; the magenta haired girl leaned back slightly and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know, I can't explain it but… I don't think, I could face them…not after."

Shinn glared at his food and stabbed an unfortunate piece of meat in the process. "I killed her; I can accept that, I don't want to slaughter the Archangel though."

Luna looked shocked. "Really, I thought that you would be all set on getting them. I mean they were her allies, and since she killed that Stellar girl."

"DON'T! I don't want to kill her friends." Shinn said slowly. "I already killed her; I don't want the extra grief of taking something away that she gave everything up to protect, even if..."

Luna chuckled. "That's not like you at all."

"I know, it's just that, everyone congratulates me for her death, I know she was a traitor to us and …. I just can't explain it." Shinn said holding his head. "I'm so confused, I get nothing but praise and it makes me want to be sick, I just want someone to be angry someone to be upset about what happened." Shinn bawled.

Luna sighed and lowered her gaze. "Shinn, no one is happy about what happened. I'm not, you aren't, no one really. It's just that what else can you say to someone who took the life a traitor?"

"I …I suppose." Shinn said looking at Luna with wide eyes.

Smiling Luna slapped the table. "Well, I just find it so humbling; the great Shinn Asuka has a conscience."

"Shut up!"

Luna giggled. "Alright, I won't tease but you better get your bearings in order because you and Athrun are set to meet with the Chairman later tonight and I wouldn't be surprised if you got some big ol'fancey award."

Shinn huffed "Whatever I have to go get ready."

Luna smiled "Alright then."

* * *

**PLANTS – ZAFT Headquarters**

Gilbert Dullindal smiled as he watched his now two ace pilots walk up the platform to meet him and 'Lacus'. The girl at his side had not get notice them as she was two busy fawning over the machinery in the factory.

"Welcome, Athrun and Shinn. I am glad to see that you are both well, especially after all that has happened." Dullindal said casually. He was also not slow to notice the flinching in both men at his words, which worried him a bit.

"Athrun!" Meer squealed and enveloped Athrun in a tight embrace.

Athrun in no mood for the shenanigans pushed her off a bit roughly, not to a point where she would stumble but enough for Shinn to look curious and the chairman to look interested.

Gilbert turned to Shinn and held out his hand, ignoring Meer and her protest to Athrun pushing her away. "I would like to congratulate you on your victory Shinn; she was a formidable pilot and a great threat to us. Your talents will not go unrewarded."

Shinn took the Chairman's hand hesitantly getting a glare from Athrun. It surprised him how the Chairman so easily casted aside one of his greatest pilots. "If it's all the same to you sir, I would prefer to keep this on the down low."

"Nonsense people will rejoice at her heroism. That girl was a major threat to us. Though she will be highly missed on a skill level...and perhaps a personal one as well." Dullindal said simply, looking at Athrun at the last part causing the teen to glare.

"Please, sir. She was a fellow comrade." Shinn tried to explain.

"Of course, this can not be easy for you…" Gilbert looked to Athrun. "…could not be easy for any of you."

Athrun took a step forward. "Sir, what will become of the Archangel?"

The chairman frowned. "Without the Freedom to protect it, I am hoping that if peaceful negotiations fail, that we will be able to destroy it with little casualties."

Athrun bit is lip and nodded, he really needed to something. "I see, do you have any information on where the Archangel is currently?"

Dullindal nodded. "I believe they were last seen headed for earth, where they are going I can not possibly imagine."

Again Athrun nodded satisfied with his answer.

_Are they heading for Orb?_

Dullindal smiled. "Well now, I believe it is time that I show you two the real reason that I asked you two to meet me here." The dark haired man gave a nod to an unknown location and immediately the lights were turned on to revile to impressive Gundams side by side.

"Destiny and Legend. I want you two to be their pilots; I trust that their abilities will not go wasted with you two at the helm." Gilbert said with pride as he gazed at his two prized pilots.

Shinn's face despite the circumstance brightens as that of a small child. "For us? This is an honor."

Athrun looked at the machines his face unreadable.

_This isn't right…_

"If you two like you can work on your Gundams now, though I trust that you are both very tired." Gilbert said kindly. "Or perhaps Athrun you would like to spend more time with your fiancé."

Athrun opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Meer.

"Of course, it has been such a long time since we have seen each other. Let's go for a walk in the gardens outside Athrun." Meer said pulling Athrun with her.

"Wait…Mee-Lacus!" Athrun said stunned at the harsh movement.

"It will be so good to catch up, we haven't spoken in months." Meer said with a bright smile worthy of Lacus, it still remained eerie on how much she looked like the real one.

Athrun looked back at the Chairman who was standing with a glaring Shinn. He would have to talk to the chairman another time about this matter.

* * *

**Archangel **

"You say that you want to pilot again." Edward said with a frown as he did a routine checkup on Kira before she headed off the Eternal.

"Yes that's right. As soon as possible. Did Cagalli not talk to you already?" Kira said firmly as she sat on the bed.

Edward turned to look at the brown haired girl. "You know that is not a good idea. I would prefer if you stayed away from a Gundam if not for the rest of your life then at least a month to make sure you are properly healed, and no yes, but I thought that it was perhaps just her wishful thinking."

Kira looked to the side. "I tend to heal faster than normal...wishful thinking?"

"Yes, I didnt think you would be so willing to pilot again after what has happened, and yes I've noticed, a normal coordinator would still be bed ridden." Edward said impatiently.

Kira looked back at her doctor and glared. "I have to protect this ship and the Eternal. I can't do that without mobile suit."

Edwards frown darkened. "Do you truly believe that?"

"I do."

Edward sighed. "I know there is no point in me telling you no, as you'll do it anyways but promise me this. You will wait until it is absolutely necessary for you to pilot again, I fear that you will over exhaust your self."

"I promise."

Edward smiled. "I'm impressed actually, if it were me I would probably be dead scared to enter a cockpit again, but you….you're ready to jump right back out on the battle field."

"I don't want to fight."

"No one does."

Kira remained silent. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Edward said looking at Kira who looked like she had the entire world on her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath Kira gave a sad smile. "I am afraid. I'm terrified actually, I may have to kill someone I care for the next time I go out into battle."

Lost Edward remained silent.

Kira continued and her voice began to choke. "When I was injured it was by a friend of mine, I was with ZAFT and when I deserted I was branded a traitor. He tried to kill me and next time in order to protect myself and others I might have to kill him…and maybe someone else."

"Your friend…" Edward said quietly. "Who is the other?"

Tears pricked at Kiras eyes. "I love him very much, but I come second, after ZAFT and PLANTS it's only right."

Edward sighed and kneeled to be Kiras eye level. "Does he love you in return?"

Kira sniffled and thought about her answer. "I once believed with all my heart that he did, but now I'm not sure, not sure about anything, we both survived one war….I don't know if we can do it again."

Edward smiled. "If he loves you he won't kill you for a nation, not unless you are a threat to that nation."

"I am a threat…"

"You are a threat to no one, you do not kill for war, you kill to protect. If you are protecting something then it won't be you who fires the first shot. Therefore he has no reason to come after you." Edward explained. "I'm all done with your check up, please be careful out there."

Kira nodded and headed out the door.

_You don't understand…there are other reasons for us to kill each other….

* * *

_

**PLANTS- Gardens**

"Isn't it beautiful out here tonight Athrun?" Meer asked with a smile her arm firmly latched to Athruns as they strolled down a pathway.

"Yes, very much so." Athrun said quietly.

_Kira would have loved these flowers…_

"Athrun?" Meer asked.

Athrun looked at the pink haired girl.

"Hmm?"

Meer sighed and let go of his arm to look him in the eyes. "Are you sad Athrun?"

Not knowing what else to say Athrun nodded. "I am, a lot has happened in the past few weeks."

Meer frowned and looked at Athrun expectantly. "Does it have anything to do with that traitor?" She spoke her voice bitter, towards what Athrun could not imagine.

_Does she hate Kira because she desearted? Or is it something else?_

Athrun cringed and glared at the songstress for her choice of words. "Do not talk about that…please."

Knowing that she had hit the nail on the head Meer pressed further. "Athrun, you should let go, she is gone now, and won't harm ZAFT. You and Shinn did a terrific job; you know I always suspected that she would bring trouble, first the rumors and now this betrayal."

Even though Athrun knew what she was talking about he couldn't help but ask. "What rumors?"

Meer smiled innocently. "Oh, just some silly things about her trying to have an affair with you, don't worry though, no one holds anything against you. You are only loyal to Lacus." Meer ended with a dreamy expression.

_I should tell her…._

Athrun took a deep breath and turned to look at a small bush covered in bright purple flowers. "Meer…"

The lacus impersonator hushed him. "Please…Lacus in public."

Athrun tried again still not looking at the girl. "Meer, there is something you should now about Lacus and I….about our relation ship….

* * *

**Archangel- With Murrue and Cagalli**

"You sure you want to do this Cagalli?" Murrue asked curiously, slightly hoping that the girl would reconsider.

"I have been out of Orb long enough, I have to take responsibility. Besides who knows what kind of trouble Orb will have to face if ZAFT launches an attack? I couldn't live with myself if something happened." Cagalli said sadly as she quickened her pace to the board room.

Murrue nodded. "I understand but after all I do worry about you, Kira and the others do as well, we won't be here to protect Orb if anything happens." Murrue commented regretfully.

"I know that, and that scares and worries me, but it can't be helped." Cagalli said truthfully.

Murrue sighed as they stopped in from of an office doors, inside was a medium sized office that was used as a board room on the ship. "You ready to say your good byes, and plan evasive action?" Murrue asked slightly teasing.

Cagalli laughed. "Right, like I'm going to miss this hunk of junk." She said in an equally teasing tone.

Murrue laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Truth be told I'm really bored of this story, hopefully I can squeeze another few more chapters out of myself over time but….no promises. Things may not flow very well but….hey this is better than nothing….this story was not thourghly checked for spelling or grammar errors, so I appologize.**


End file.
